Love Agreement
by Zizilia Audrien
Summary: "Sudah sejak aku mendengar betapa tidak bermoralnya dirimu!"/"Aku menginginkan perceraian. Segera."/"Tetapi kau tahu hasilnya seperti apa bukan? Bukannya merayumu, aku malah menunjukkan kepadamu bahwa aku hanyalah bajingan yang menyimpan nafsu tak bermoral kepadamu."/KYUMIN/Remake/GENDERSWITCH/END
1. Chapter 1

**Sebuah fanfiction remake dari karya Santhy Agatha**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer**: cerita, alur, dan plot semuanya adalah milik Santhy Agatha. Saya hanya mengubah sedit. Sisanya real hasil pemikiran Santhy Agatha.

Love agreement..

.

.

.

Tak pernahkah kau mengerti?

Hatiku ini sudah ada dalam genggamanmu..

Lalu kau buang begitu saja...

Begitu saja...  
.

.

.

Sungmin menangis, sungguh-sungguh menangis mendengarkan alunan lagu itu dari pemutar musik miliknya.

Hujan turun dengan derasnya di luar, tetapi sederas apapun hujan itu, tak akan bisa mengalahkan derasnya darah yang mengalir dari hatinya yang remuk redam, dihancurkan begitu saja oleh kekasihnya, tanpa ampun.

Ingatannya melayang pada sore yang berhujan, saat itu hanya ada dia, dan Siwon, kekasihnya.

Beberapa jam yang lalu...

"Kita sudah tidak boleh bertemu lagi." Ujar Siwon datar, dingin, ketus, dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi.

Sungmin mengernyit dan mendongak menatap Siwon yang lebih tinggi darinya,"

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Sungmin dengan senyum yang dibuat-buat

"Aku sudah tidak bisa menemuimu lagi Sungmin, maaf."

"Kenapa Siwon?" dia mulai gemetaran, menyadari bahwa semua ini benar-benar nyata.

"Kau tahu kenapa, aku sudah tidak kuat dengan desakan eommaku dan sebagainya. Maafkan aku Min, aku menerima pertunangan dengan Kibum. Selamat tinggal."

Hanya seperti itu, tanpa penjelasan apa-apa, tanpa pelukan perpisahan, dan Siwon pergi meninggalkan Sungmin dengan hati hancur.

.

.

.

2 tahun kemudian.

Suara bel di taman kanak-kanak yang indah itu berbunyi. Sungmin segera mengatur agar semua murid-muridnya duduk dengan rapi dan berdoa.

Sangat susah mengatur anak-anak TK yang begitu aktif dan tak bisa duduk diam itu, tetapi dia – Lee Sungmin, senang.

Karena mereka adalah sekumpulan bocah tanpa dosa, yang penuh rasa ingin tahu dan kegembiraan murni dalam memandang dunia.

Selesai berdoa, anak-anak berjalan dengan rapi memberi salam kepada Sungmin, lalu berhamburan menuju orang tua masing-masing yang sudah menunggu di luar.

Sungmin merapikan tas-nya ketika ketukan di pintu mengalihkan perhatiannya.

"Selamat siang ibu guru, jemputan sudah datang."

Sungmin tersenyum, menatap laki-laki yang berdiri di pintu ruang kelasnya dengan tatapan jahilnya.

"Selamat siang juga. Apa yang kau lakukan di sini siang-siang Sungjin?" sambil meraih tas-nya, Sungmin menghampiri sang adik yang telah tumbuh dewasa menjadi lelaki yang begitu tampan.

"Aku tidak sengaja lewat sini sepulang mengantar teman kampus, dan menyadari bahwa aku lewat taman kanak-kanak tempat noona mengajar, jadi kupikir ada baiknya aku menjemputmu daripada kau harus naik bus.

"Naik bus sebenarnya juga tidak apa-apa."

Sungmin berjalan menuju parkirian, diiringi oleh Sungjin dan menghampiri mobil tua warna hitam, warisan dari mendiang appa mereka yang sekarang dipakai oleh Sungmin ke kampusnya.

"Silahkan masuk tuan putri Lee Sungmin yang sangat cantik tiada duanya" Sungjin membukakan pintu untuk Sungmin.

Sungmin tersenyum geli mendengar perkataan Sungjin.

Mereka masuk dan Sungjin menjalankan mobilnya keluar dari halaman Taman kanak-kanak itu.

"Aku ingin minta bantuan noona." Sungjin mengernyitkan keningnya sambil menatap ke arah jalanan yang ramai.

"Bantuan apa?" Sungmin menatap kearah Sungjin yang sedang menyetir.

"Ini tentang Victoria"

Sungmin tertegun sejenak.

Sungmin ingat tentang Victoria. Perempuan itu adalah teman kuliah Sungjin yang pernah diajak oleh Sungjin ke rumah beberapa hari yang lalu.

Victoria adalah perempuan cantik, dan tentu saja anak dari orang kaya. Pikir Sungmin pahit, berusaha menahan goncangan masa lalu yang tiba-tiba menusuknya.

Tentu saja dia anak orang kaya, Victoria datang ke rumah mereka dengan mengendarai mobil sport keluaran terbaru yang harganya mungkin saja mencapai sepuluh kali lupat harga jual rumah mungil keluarga Sungmin.

"Kenapa dengan Victoria?" batin Sungmin berteriak, dia sebenarnya tidak ingin Sungjin berdekatan dengan Victoria.

Orang kaya selalu memandang rendah orang miskin. Itu fakta, itu pula yang dilakukan keluarga Siwon kepadanya dulu. Sungmin hanya tidak mau Sungjin mengalami kekecewaan seperti dirinya sesudahnya.

Tetapi semua larangannya tertahan, dia tak tega mengatakan semua itu kepada adiknya yang sekarang sedang berbinar-binar matanya, mabuk kepayang kepada perempuan impiannya.

"Victoria dan aku. Kami saling mencintai dan berniat menjalin hubungan serius." Ervan mendesah, "Tetapi ada masalah dengan keluarganya"

Sungmin mengernyit. Pasti akan selalu ada masalah, ketika keluarga kaya menemukan anaknya berpacaran dengan keluarga miskin, pasti akan selalu ada masalah.

"Keluarganya mengundang kita dalam sebuah makan malam mewah di rumah mereka, pesta itu diadakan oleh kakaknya Victoria. Dia seorang pengusaha yang kaya raya... dia , ingin bertemu denganku dan noona..."

"Lalu?"

"aku sedikit takut karena desas desus yang berkembang. Oppanya itu sangat kejam dan jahat.", Sungjin menatap Sungmin dengan tatapan memohonnya, yang selalu berhasil digunakannya untuk meluluhkan hati noonanya.

"Maukah kau menemaniku ke acara itu?"

"Kenapa harus denganku?" Sungmin merengut, mencoba berkelit.

"Karena oppanya ingin bertemu dengan salah satu keluarga kita, kau noonaku satu-satunya, aku tidak mungkin mengajak eomma, penyakit rematiknya parah dan tidak bisa keluar malam."

"Apa yang ingin dilakukan oppanya Victoria? Kenapa dia ingin bertemu dengan salah satu keluarga kita?" Sungmin menerka-nerka dan sebuah pikiran pahit berkecamuk di benaknya, jangan-jangan si 'oppa' itu ingin mencemooh dan menghina mereka di pesta itu

"Yah... aku adalah pacar Victoria. Oppanya itu sangat pretektif kepada Vicky. Mengingat sebelum-sebelumnya banyak lelaki yang mendekati Vicky demi mengincar harta keluarga mereka. Aku maklum jika oppanya ingin mengenal kita dan memastikan aku baik untuk Vicky."

Tentu saja Sungjin baik untuk Vicky – panggilan Victoria. Sungmin mengernyit, dialah yang akan maju pertama kali kalau ada yang meragukan kebaikan hati Sungjin.

Mereka berdua adalah anak yang dibesarkan dari seorang eomma yang berjuang seorang diri karena suaminya telah meninggalkannya dengan dua anak yang masih kecil. Eommanya berjualan kue basah dan menitipkannya ke toko-toko kecil di pinggir jalan.

Sungmin masih ingat ketika dia dan Sungjin sepulang dari Sekolah Dasar membantu sang Eomma menarik wadah-wadah titipan dari toko-toko tersebut sambil berjalan kaki.

Dan hidup dengan keprihatinan dan kesederhanaan telah membuat Sungmin dan Sungjin tumbuh menjadi pribadi yang bersahaja, mereka membantu sang Eomma dengan bekerja sambilan untuk membiayai pendidikan.

Ahkirnya setelah Sungmin lulus dan menjadi guru disebuah TK, Sungjin mendapatkan beasiswa di sekolah Teknik ternama di kotanya, dan kepandaiannya membuatnya mempunyai masa depan yang cukup cerah.

Kepandaian otaknya, ketampanan fisiknya dan kebaikan hati Sungjin membuat Sungmi yakin bahwa adiknya adalah pasangan paling sempurna bagi siapapun.

.

.

.

"Selamat datang." Victoria menyambut Sungjin dan Sungmin dengan bahagia di pintu, pipinya bersemu merah dan matanya berbinar ketika melihat Sungjin. Sungmin mengamatinya dan mau tak mau tersenyum. Bagaimanapun juga, Victoria benar-benar tampak seperti perempuan yang baik dan sungguh-sungguh mencintai Sungjin.

"Terimakasih karena Sungmin eonnie mau menemani Sungjin kemari" dengan sopan dan ramah, Victoria mengucapkan rasa terimakasihnya dengan tulus kepada Sungmin

"Mari silahkan masuk, pestanya sudah dimulai."

Pesta itu benar-benar pesta mewah yang elegan, yang memang diperuntukkan untuk kelas atas. Semuanya berpakaian indah, dan syukurlah meski tidak mahal, gaun hitam Sungmin yang sederhana tampak begitu cantik dipakainya.

"Sendirian di sini?" seorang lelaki tiba-tiba sudah ada di sebelahnya dan menyapanya.

Sungmin menoleh dan menemukan lelaki paling tampan yang pernah dilihatnya. Dengan rambut disisir rapi, dagu yang sudah dicukur bersih, dan pakaian yang sepertinya dijahit khusus untuknya, lelaki muda itu tampak seperti pangeran dari negeri dongeng.

"Tidak... saya bersama pasangan saya." Tiba-tiba Sungmin merasa gugup. Penampilan lelaki itu dan aura yang dibawanya entah kenapa membuatnya merasa gugup dan tiba-tiba saja ingin melarikan diri.

"Oh benarkah? Sepertinya aku tidak melihatnya." Lelaki itu menatap ke arah Sungmin tajam meskipun bibirnya tersenyum.

"Sungguh pasangan anda orang yang sangat ceroboh membiarkan perempuan cantik sendirian di sini."

Sungmin mengernyitkan keningnya,

"Maaf... saya akan mencari pasangan saya."

Dengan buru-buru Sungmin membalikkan badannya dan mencoba pergi, aura lelaki membuatnya gelisah tidak tertahankan lagi, cara lelaki itu menatapnya bagaikan harimau mengincar mangsanya.

"Sungmin?"

Sungmin langsung tertegun mendengar suara itu, suara yang dikenalnya, suara dari masa lalunya yang sudah bertahun-tahun berusaha dilupakannya. Suara Siwon.

Dengan gugup didongakkannya kepalanya, dan tertegun, itu memang benar Siwon yang sama, hanya sekarang lebih tampan, lebih dewasa. Dan hati Sungmin luar biasa sakitnya mengingat kenangan itu. ketika Siwon meninggalkannya, begitu saja tanpa penjelasan apa-apa, karena dorongan keluarganya.

Sungmin ingat sekali ketika itu eomma Siwon, seorang nyonya besar yang kaya raya tidak menyetujui hubungannya dengan Siwon, karena ia hanyalah perempuan biasa, dari keluarga biasa. Apalagi eomma Siwon sudah menyiapkan calon untuk Siwon, anak dari temannya, keturunan konglomerat yang saat itu sedang menyelesaikan magisternya di australia, bernama Kibum.

"Hai Siwon, apa kabar?" suara Sungmin terdengar lemah, terlalu terkejut.

Siwon tersenyum miris.

"Kabar baik Min, kau sendiri? bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Aku baik." tiba-tiba saja Sungmin ingin menangis, kenapa dia harus bertemu Siwon di sini? Siwon adalah satu-satunya lelaki yang tidak ingin ditemuinya di dunia ini.

"Dimana Kibum?" tanya Sungmin mencoba tegar.

"Ah, Kibum..." Siwon tampak salah tingkah.

"Dia ada di sana, sedang berbicara dengan temannya, Hm.. kami sudah bertunangan, tanggal pernikahan kami ditentukan 2 bulan lagi, segera setelah Kibum mengurus kepindahannya dari Australi, aku harap kau mau datang."

Bagaimana mungkin Siwon tega mengucapkan kalimat menyakitkan itu tanpa rasa bersalah sedikitpun? Tidak ingatkah dia betapa dia telah menyakiti hati Sungmin dengan begitu kejam, meninggalkannya tanpa perasaan? membuat Sungmin akhirnya tidak bisa mencintai lelaki lain?

"Aku... aku tidak bisa berjanji... Aku..."

"Siwon, teman-temanku ingin berbicara denganmu, dear." Perempuan cantik itu tiba-tiba datang dan menggayuti lengan Siwon dengan manja, dia lalu menatap Sungmin dan mengangkat alisnya.

"Eh... siapa ini?"

Siwon tampak gugup dan menelan ludah.

"Ini Sungmin, teman kuliahku dulu, kami sudah lama tak bertemu dan kebetulan bertemu di sini."

"Oh" Kibum menatap Sungmin dari kepala sampai kaki dengan pandangan meremehkan.

"Aku pernah dengar dari eommamu kalau kau dulu pernah punya kekasih bernama Sungmin yang kau tinggalkan, hmmmm..." Kibum tersenyum mencemooh.

"Pantas saja kalau begitu, dia tidak selevel dengan kita, benar begitu dear?"

Siwon tampak kehilangan kata-kata sedangkan Sungmin berdiri dengan muka merah padam atas penghinaan terang-terangan yang diucapkan dengan lantang tersebut.

Sebelum mereka dapat berkata-kata, sosok pria tampan yang tadi menyapa Sungmin tiba-tiba melangkah mendekat dan menggandeng lengan Sungmin dengan mesra.

"Kau tidak mengenalkan mereka kepadaku, sayang?"

Sungmin mendongak, mengernyitkan alisnya sambil menatap lelaki tak dikenal itu, apa katanya tadi?

Tetapi kemudian perhatiannya teralihkan oleh wajah Kibum dan Siwon memucat.

"Kau mengenal Tuan Kyuhyun, Min?" tanya Siwon seolah tak percaya.

Pria bernama Kyuhyun itu semakin mendekatkan tubuhnya pada tubuh Sungmin.

"Tentu saja, Sungmin adalah kekasihku, dan sepertinya kalian mengenalku ya?"

"Keluarga kami menjalin hubungan bisnis dengan anda Tuan Kyuhyun." kali ini Kibum yang menyahut sambil tersenyum manis.

"Sungguh suatu kehormatan bisa bertemu dan berbicara langsung dengan anda di sini."

Kyuhyun ganti menatap Kibum dengan pandangan mencemooh.

"Hmmm... kehormatan bagimu juga bisa berbicara dengan kekasihku yang luar biasa ini."

Lalu Kyuhyun tersenyum pada Sungmin, tidak mempedulikan muka Kibum yang memerah karena jawaban kasarnya itu.

"Ayo sayang kita pergi, masih banyak tamu-tamu penting yang harus kita temui."

Kemudian Kyuhyun membalikkan tubuh Sungmin, membawanya dalam gandengan lengannya, meninggalkan Siwon dan Kibum yang berdiri dengan terhina di sana.

.

.

.

"Kenapa kau membantuku?" Sungmin berbisik pelan setelah mereka menjauh dari pasangan Siwon dan Kibum.

Kyuhyun tergelak dan kemudian melepaskan genggaman lengannya.

"Aku melihat seorang perempuan yang hampir dipermalukan oleh kekasih yang dengki, dan aku merasa harus turun tangan untuk membantu." kemudian lelaki itu mengulurkan tangannya.

"Kita tidak sempat berkenalan tadi karena kau buru-buru kabur."

"Oh" pipi Sungmin memerah. "Te... terimakasih atas bantuannya, aku..."

"Eonnie?" kali ini suara khas yang dimiliki Victoria yang menyela. Kyuhyun dan Sungmin menoleh serentak, dan berhadapan dengan Victoria yang sedang bersama Sungjin.

Victoria tersenyum ceria ketika melihat Sungmin.

"Kulihat oppa sudah berkenalan dengan Sungmin Eonnie. Hm.. Eonnie, ini oppaku yang kuceritakan ingin berkenalan."

Sedikit terkejut atas informasi baru itu, Sungmin melirik ke arah Kyuhyun. Sekilas Sungmin menyadari rona wajah Kyuhyun yang hangat berubah menjadi dingin.

Apakah lelaki itu menjadi dingin ketika mengetahui bahwa Sungmin adalah kakak Sungjin? Sungmin masih ingat cerita Sungjin bahwa oppanya Victoria ini sangat mencurigai orang miskin sebagai pengincar harta mereka.

Apakah kisahnya bersama Siwon akan terulang pada Sungjin? dicemooh dan diremehkan hanya karena mereka berasal dari keluarga sederhana?

"Oh... ini Sungjin yang kau ceritakan itu?" Kyuhyun berucap lambat-lambat dan kemudian membalas uluran tangan Sungjin, setelah selesai berjabat tangan, dia menoleh lagi kepada Sungmin.

"Dan kau Sungmin, kakaknya Sungjin. Senang berkenalan denganmu." Lelaki itu mengulurkan tangannya kepada Sungmin, dan mau tak mau Sungmin menerima uluran tangan itu.

Seketika Kyuhyun menggenggam tangannya yang mungil itu dengan kuat dan dominan, seperti mengisyaratkan sesuatu.

"Well, sepertinya kita akan banyak bertemu nanti Sungmin." gumamnya penuh arti

Nada suaranya ramah, tetapi entah kenapa Sungmin merasa ketakutan.

.

.

.

Seperti biasa Sungmin melangkah keluar kelas setelah memastikan semua muridnya benar-benar pulang dalam jemputan keluarga mereka.

Taman kanak-kanak itu tampak lengang, dan sepi. Yah biasanya yang membuat ramai adalah kehadiran murid-murid kecilnya yang berceloteh riang kesana kemari.

Sekarang tinggal guru-guru yang sibuk merapikan barang-barang mereka di ruang guru.

Sungmin menghela nafas dan mengambil tasnya lalu melangkah ke lorong TK. Entah kenapa sejak pesta itu batinnya kembali terasa sakit, sakit hati yang telah coba dilupakannya begitu lama.

Sakit hari karena kepedihan ketika Siwon meninggalkannya dengan kejam, kini semua itu kembali lagi.

Mungkin ini semua karena di pesta itu dia bertemu kembali secara langsung dengan Siwon, melihat langsung bagaimana Siwon sudah melukapannya dan berbahagia dengan tunangannya.

Pernikahan mereka dua bulan lagi...

Tiba-tiba saja batin Sungmin berdenyut dan terasa sakit. Kenapa hatinya sakit? apakah dia masih menyimpan cinta itu kepada Siwon? bahkan setelah dia dicampakkan dan dikhianati sedemikian rupa?

"Hati-hati, nanti kau tersandung."

Suara maskulin itu tiba-tiba muncul, tak disangka-sangkanya. Begitu mengejutkan hingga Sungmin mengeluarkan suara pekikan kaget.

Dia mendongak ke arah suara itu, dan menemukan Kyuhyun yang sedang bersandar di tiang lorong Taman kanak-kanak itu, masih mengenakan setelan jas kantornya yang elegan.

"Kenapa anda ada di sini?" tiba-tiba Sungmin merasa waspada.

Kyuhyun tersenyum misterius.

"Ada yang ingin kusampaikan kepadamu, kalau kau tidak sibuk."

"Darimana anda tahu tempat saya berkerja?" kali ini perasaan Sungmin di dominasi oleh rasa curiga, jangan-jangan lelaki ini sudah membayar orang untuk menyelidiki Sungjin dan keluarganya?

Kyuhyun terkekeh melihat tatapan curiga Sungmin.

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu, aku tidak mengambil informasi lewat jalan belakang." dengan elegan dia mengangkat bahunya.

"Aku mendapat informasi dari Vicky bahwa kau bekerja di sini, dia sering bercerita tentang Sungjin dan tentang kau."

"Oh." Sungmin tercenung, "Apa yang ingin anda sampaikan kepada saya?"

Mendengar pertanyaan Sungmin, tatapan Kyuhyun berubah serius.

"Mungkin kau bisa ikut aku ke suatu tempat untuk membicarakannya?"

Alarm peringatan langsung berbunyi di benak Sungmin, mengingatkannya. Entah kenapa meskipun tersenyum ramah, aura Kyuhyun tampak mendominasi dan menyimpan sesuatu yang misterius. Sungmin tidak mau pergi kemanapun dengan lelaki itu.

"Kalau memang bisa kenapa tidak kita bicarakan di sini saja?"

Kyuhyun menatap tajam, kemudian sekilas tampak geli melihat ketakutan Sungmin yang berusaha disembunyikannya dengan baik.

"Oke kalau begitu, meskipun aku sebenarnya ingin membicarakannya di tempat yang lebih pribadi." Tatapannya berubah serius dan dalam sekejap auranya berubah dingin.

"Begini nona Sungmin, aku ingin menawarkan sejumlah uang kepada keluargamu supaya kalian semua menjauhi Vicky." Ujar Kyuhyun santai tanpa beban.

Sungmin menganga menengar kalimat yang telah diucapkan oleh mulut lancang Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

TBC.

Haii! Aku author baru tapi lama (?) hehe. Aku emang pernah menulis ff di ffn. Tapi keluar._.

Nah, ff ini adalah remake dari cerita karya Santhy Agatha. Aku hanya mencoba membuat ulang dengan beberapa perubahan kalimat agar sesuar dengan watak yang ada di karakter.

Terimakasih karena sudah berkenan untuk membaca ff ini nn.

RnR? ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**Sebuah remake cerita yang berjudul "Perjanjian Hati" karya Santhy Agatha**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer**: cerita, alur, dan plot semuanya adalah milik Santhy Agatha. Saya hanya mengubah sedikit. Sisanya real hasil pemikiran Santhy Agatha.

Tolong baca ketikan ini dari awal sampai akhir ne? ^^b

.

.

.

Kalaupun demi cintamu.

Noonamu ini harus berkorban.

Akan kulakukan.

Akan kulakukan...

.

.

.

Sungmin membelalakkan matanya mendengar kata-kata Kyuhyun

Sejenak dia mencoba mencerna apa yang barusan di dengarnya lagi, berharap ada kemungkinan dia salah dengar. Tetapi kemudian ketika dia menyadari bahwa apa yang dikatakan Kyuhyun itu benar-benar seperti yang dimaksudkannya, wajahnya merah padam oleh kemarahan bercampur rasa terhina.

"Saya tidak tahu kenapa anda melakukan penghinaan yang begitu besar kepada kami. Tapi yang perlu anda tahu, kami tidak butuh uang atau pemberian apapun dari anda, coba anda tanyakan ini kepada Sungjin dan mungkin **dia akan menghajar anda**."

Kyuhyun hanya diam di sana dan mengamati Sungmin tajam, seolah-olah ingin menelanjangi seluruh isi hatinya. Lama kemudian lelaki itu tampaknya telah mengambil kesimpulan dan tersenyum.

"Oke, jangan tersinggung. Kata-kataku tadi hanyalah ujian, aku memang mengatakannya kepada siapapun, yang dekat dengan Vicky."

Sungmin mengernyit.

"Apa?"

"Kau tahu, kata-kata itu tadi, bahwa aku akan membayar mereka dengan timbal balik mereka harus meninggalkan Vicky." Wajah Kyuhyun mengeras.

"Kau akan terkejut mengetahui berapa banyak yang setuju untuk menyambar umpanku mentah-mentah." Ujar Kyuhyun sambil menatap Sungmin dengan tatapan rubah yang siap mencabik-cabik kelinci buruannya.

"Tidak semua oranga miskin tidak punya harga diri. Aku dan keluargaku masih memiliki harga diri" sela Sungmin sinis.

Kyuhyun masih menatap Sungmin .

"Benarkah?" pertanyaan itu sepertinya tidak perlu jawaban, hanya sebuah retorika yang menyindir.

Sungmin menyadari bahwa berdasarkan pengalamannya, lelaki itu punya pandangan negatif kepada orang-orang tidak mampu. Dia tadi bilang banyak orang lain yang mau menerima penawarannya mentah-mentah.

"Apakah urusan kita sudah selesai?" Sungmin melirik gelisah ke lorong TK yang sepi. Lelaki ini membuatnya tidak nyaman, entah kenapa.

Kyuhyun menegakkan tubuhnya yang sedari tadi bersandar santai di pilar.

"Belum." gumamnya tenang.

"Dan aku bersikeras untuk mengajakmu ke suatu tempat, dengarkan dulu." serunya ketika melihat Sungmin akan membantah keras kata-katanya.

"Kau adalah kakak Sungjin, kekasih adikku. aku berjanji tidak akan melakukan sesuatu yang buruk kepadamu, demi adikku. Dan memang aku tidak punya niat buruk sama sekali, aku hanya ingin bicara."

"Bukankah saya bilang anda bisa membicarakan semua yang perlu anda bicarakan di sini?"

"Tolong jangan pakai istilah anda dan saya." Kyuhyun mengerutkan alisnya.

"Itu terlalu formal dan mengganggu. Aku ingin berbicara tentang Vicky, penting."

Sungmin menatap wajah Kyuhyun. Lelaki itu tampak serius. Benar-benar serius. Sejenak dia ragu. Beranikah dia mempercayakan dirinya untuk pergi bersama lelaki ini?

Sungmin menghela napas.

"Baiklah, tetapi hanya sebentar, kalau lebih dari jam dua siang aku belum pulang, orang rumah akan bertanya-tanya."

Kyuhyun mengangguk.

"Hanya sebentar, kita bicara di restoran langgananku di dekat-dekat sini."

.

.

.

Restoran itu bertema garden restaurant dengan ruangan-ruangan yang redup karena rimbunnya pepohonan dan taman dan lampu-lampu berwarna kuning hangat yang menentramkan, seluruh dindingnya adalah kaca bening yang besar-besar, memantulkan suasana hijau di sekelilingnya.

Hari ini mendung, dan berada di restoran yang begitu hijau itu membuat Sungmin merasa semakin sejuk.

Dengan sopan, Kyuhyun menarikkan kursi untuk Sungmi n, dan duduk di depannya, lalu memesankan makanan mereka kepada pelayan yang menunggu.

Setelah itu menunggu pesanan datang, Kyuhyun menyandarkan punggungnya di kursi dan menatap Sungmin.

"Aku sama sekali tidak menentang hubungan Victoria dengan Sungjin." Kyuhyun tersenyum lembut. Tapi tetap saja, itu masih membuat Sungmin merasa waspada.

"Kuharap kau mengerti. Aku hanya ingin menjaga adikku."

Sungmin mengerti perasaan Kyuhyun. Rasa ingin melindungi yang dalam, sama seperti yang dia rasakan kepada Sungjin, adiknya satu-satunya.

"Ada yang harus kukatakan padamu." Kyuhyun melanjutkan karena Sungmin diam saja.

"Sebelumnya kau perlu tahu bahwa aku sudah menyelidiki keluargamu, maafkan aku." Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin dengan permohonan penuh permintaan maaf ketika melihat tatapan tersinggung dari Sungmim.

"Aku harus melakukannya supaya aku benar-benar yakin bahwa aku bisa mempercayai kalian."

Sungmin mengangkat bahunya.

"Silahkan lalukan apapun sesukamu, toh kau tidak akan menemukan rahasia gelap keluarga kami, karena memang tidak ada." Jawab Sungmin santai sambil menunjukkan gesture tubuh yang terlihat tak peduli dengan ucapan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mengangguk dan tersenyum, bersamaan dengan pelayan yang mengantarkan minuman mereka.

"Sejujurnya aku kagum ketika membaca berkas-berkas laporan tentang keluarga kalian. Tidak mudah tumbuh menjadi orang hebat ketika situasi keuangan keluarga tidak mendukung." Lelaki itu berdehem menyadari bahwa kata-katanya mungkin saja sudah menyinggung perasaan dan harga diri Sungmin.

"Kembali ke masalah tadi, setelah menerima laporan dari penyelidikku dan mempelajarinya, aku memutuskan kau adalah orang yang tepat untuk membantuku."

Sungmin mengernyit.

" Kenapa laki-laki ini dari tadi berbicara dengan berputar-putar? Apa sebenarnya yang ingin dikatakannya?" batin Sungmin. ia jenuh karena yang dibicarakan Kyuhyun sama sekali tak berguna baginya.

"Perlu kau tahu, Vicky dan aku bukan saudara kandung." Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin, menilai reaksinya.

"Aku adalah anak pungut keluarga Cho, yang diangkat dan dibesarkan oleh keluarga mereka dengan penuh kasih sayang dan tidak dibedakan sama sekali dari anak kandung mereka, Victoria."

Itu informasi yang sangat mengejutkan dan Sungmin tertegun mendengarnya. Kyuhyun adalah anak angkat keluarga kaya itu? Kenapa Kyuhyun membagikan informasi sepenting ini kepadanya?

"Ya, mereka keluarga yang baik dan sangat menyayangiku. Sejak appa kami meninggal lima tahu lalu akulah yang mengambil alih kendali perusahaan dan mengembangkannya dengan pesat sampai sekarang, sementara yang dilakukan eomma kami adalah mencurahkan kasih sayangnya kepada kami dengan sepenuh hatinya. Tetapi kemudian ada satu masalah." Kyuhyun menghela nafas panjang.

"Eomma kami mempunyai ide yang menurutnya brilian, bahwa aku dan Vicky, kami seharusnya menikah saja dan menjadi keluarga sejati."

Kali ini Sungmin benar-benar tersedak oleh salivanya sendiri.

"Tentu saja ide itu konyol untuk kami. Karena kami sudah dibesarkan begitu lama sebagai oppa dan dongsaeng, tidak mungkin kami berdua mengembangkan perasaan lebih dari itu. apalagi saat Eomma mengutarakan maksudnya, Vicky sudah mempunyai Sungjin."

"Mereka sepertinya saling mencintai." gumam Sungmin akhirnya.

"Ya, dari sisi Victoria aku tahu dia mencintai Sungjin." Kyuhyun tersenyum.

"Mulanya aku skeptis dan tidak yakin ketika Vicky menceritakan tentang Sungjin dengan begitu bahagia kepadaku. Katanya dia menemukan cinta sejatinya, padahal menurutku mereka masih mahasiswa, hidup mereka masih panjang dan kekasih sejati yang dia maksud itu mungkin masih menunggu di depan sana. Apalagi dengan pengalaman burukku pada lelaki-lelaki yang mendekati Vicky, hampir keseluruhan dari mereka menerima tawaranku untuk memberikan uang agar mereka mau meninggalkan Vicky." Kyuhyun tersenyum pahit. Dia berbicara panjang lebar. Dan hampir membuat Sungmin bosan mendengarnya.

"Aku minta maaf atas pengalaman pahitmu dengan orang-orang seperti kami." gumam Sungmin ketus.

"Tapi kau perlu tahu bahwa kami tidak seperti itu. Kalaupun kau memang ingin Sungjin meninggalkan Victoria, aku bisa berbicara dengan Sungjin dan kami tetap tidak mau menerima sepeserpun darimu."

Kyuhyun terkekeh.

"Sepertinya kata-kataku selalu menyinggungmu ya." Lelaki itu mengangkat bahu.

""Maafkan aku."

Hening, hening yang lama sampai kemudian pelayan datang mengantarkan makanan mereka.

"Lalu apa maksudmu menceritakan semuanya kepadaku?" tanya Sungmin sambil memakan makanan pesanannya tadi.

Kyuhyun tercenung.

"Meskipun tidak setuju, Vicky tidak berani membantah permintaan eomma supaya dia menikah denganku. Dan aku juga tidak mau terjebak situasi pernikahan yang aneh, dengan adikku sendiri." Kyuhyun menghentikan ucapannya. Mencoba menarik nafas dan melanjutkannya lagi.

" Tetapi Eomma bukanlah orang yang mudah di bantah, dia bisa keras kepala kalau dia mau. Apalagi dia melihat kalau selama ini aku dan Vicky belum berhasil dengan hubungan percintaan kami. Kau tahu, Vicky belum berani mengenalkan Sungjin kepada eomma."

Dengan tenang Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin tajam.

"Perlu kau tahu Min, eommaku menderita lemah jantung, kalau ada hal-hal yang menjadi beban pikirannya, atau membuatnya terkejut maupun sedih, kami khawatir akan berakibat fatal kepada kesehatannya. Belum lagi sebuah beban berat di pundakku, karena aku anak angkat yang berhutang budi kepada eomma, aku tidak bisa menolak idenya mentah-mentah begitu saja."

"Entah kenapa aku bisa mengerti dilema yang dirasakan Kyuhyun." Batin Sungmin

"Kemudian sebuah ide tercetus di benakku." sambung Kyuhyun.

"Eomma tidak akan sedih kalau tahu bahwa kami masing-masing punya alasan untuk menolak pernikahan itu. Vicky bisa menunjukkan kepada mama bahwa dia bahagia kepada eomma, dan aku akan melakukan hal yang sama..., Masalahnya..." Kyuhyun memajukan tubuhnya, dan menatap intens kepada Sungmin.

"Aku tidak punya wanita yang bisa kubawa kepada eomma."

Sungmin mengerutkan alisnya.

"Kau bisa membawa wanita manapun yang kau mau, begitulah yang kudengar."

Kyuhyun terkekeh.

"Kau benar. Sangat mudah mencari wanita yang mau denganku. Tetapi sangat susah membawa wanita yang bisa kubawa ke hadapan eomma untuk kemudian diterimanya. Eomma memiliki insting sangat tajam terhadap sesama wanita."

Sungmin terdiam, entah kenapa merasa penuh antisipasi.

"Jadi Sungmin, aku mengusulkan sebuah perjanjian untukmu. Maukah kau, berpura-pura menjadi kekasihku, calon isteriku untuk kubawa ke hadapan eomma?"

.

.

.

Lelaki ini sudah gila rupanya. Menawarkan hal seperti itu kepadanya?

"Kau sepertinya perlu memeriksakan otakmu ke dokter." Sungmin menggeram marah lalu berdiri hendak meninggalkan meja mereka.

"Sepertinya sudah cukup aku berada di sini."

"Sungmin." nada suara Kyuhyun yang tenang itu entah kenapa berhasil membuat Sungmin menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh ke arah Kyuhyun.

"Kau harus pikirkan ulang sebelum menolak ide ini. Eommaku merencanakan pernikahanku dan Vicky akhir tahun ini. Kalau kita tidak bisa bekerja sama demi adik-adik kita, mereka akan patah hati."

Sungmin tertegun. Menyadari kebenaran perkataan Kyuhyun. Disini bukan hanya Kyuhyun dan dirinya saja yang terlibat, ada kepentingan Sungjin dan Victoria di sini.

Entah apa yang akan terjadi nanti, tetapi yang pasti Sungmin tahu bahwa perasaan yang dirasakan Sungjin kepada Victoria sangat kuat, Sungmin yakin itu.

Sungjin tidak pernah secinta ini kepada seorang perempuan. Dan mengetahui bahwa Victoria akan menikah dengan Kyuhyun ahkir tahun ini pasti akan membuat Sungjin terpuruk.

Tetapi ide untuk berpura-pura menjadi pasangan Kyuhyun, berpura-pura menjadi calon isterinya, masih terasa seperti ide gila yang sedikit menakutkan di benaknya.

Dia sama sekali tidak mengenal lelaki ini selain sebagai kakak Victoria dan sedikit membaca kesan penakluk perempuan pada auranya. Beranikah dia?

"Aku berjanji, ketika permasalahan sudah beres dan eomma bisa menerima bahwa aku dan Vicky berhak menentukan cinta sejati kami masing-masing, kita bisa melepaskan ikatan di antara kita tanpa masalah, mungkin aku bisa bercerita bahwa kau dan aku pada ahkirnya tidak cocok. Tentang Vicky dan Sungjin, biarlah mereka menentukan masa depan mereka masing-masing."

Perkataan Kyuhyun terasa begitu menggoda, karena membuat semuanya tampak berjalan mudah. Sungmin menghela napas panjang,

"Tolong berikan aku waktu untuk berfikir."

"Oke." Kyuhyun menyerahkan kartu namanya kepada Sungmin.

"Hubungi aku di sini kalau kau sudah siap memberikan jawaban. Tapi ingat Min, jangan terlalu lama, waktu kita sedikit."

.

.

.

"Tadi aku menjemput noona ke TK, tapi kepala sekolah bilang noona sudah pulang, bersama seorang pria." Sungjin menatap Sungmin mengernyit.

"Katanya pria itu naik mobil mewah." adiknya itu langsung menyambutnya ketika Sungmin berjalan memasuki rumah.

Tadi Sungmin tidak mau pulang diantar oleh Kyuhyun, syukurlah.

Tidak terbayangkan bagaimana kagetnya Sungjin kalau melihat Sungmin di antar pulang oleh Kyuhyun.

Mungkin Sungjin akan lebih kaget lagi kalau pada ahkirnya Sungmin menyetujui kesepakatan yang diajukan Kyuhyun.

Tetapi itu nanti, Sungmin harus memikirkan segalanya dengan baik terlebih dahulu.

"Noona?" Sungjin mendesah ketika Sungmin tidak menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Oh... yang pulang bersamaku? Hm.. dia seorang teman kuliahku dulu, kami berjanji bertemu untuk membahas reuni angkatan kami." Jawab Sungmin asal-asalan.

Dan rupanya jawaban itu tidak memuaskan Sungjin.

"Pria itu bukan Siwon 'kan? aku tahu kita bertemu dengannya di pesta kemarin, dia adalah satu-satunya laki-laki yang pernah dekat denganmu, dan pernah menjemputmu dengan mobil mewahnya dulu.." Sungjin menarik nafasnya memberi jeda sejenak.

" Maafkan pertanyaanku ini, aku cuma takut kau berhubungan lagi dengannya dan mengalami kesakitan seperti dulu lagi."

Sejenak Sungmin mencerna kata-kata Sungjin, semula dia hendak marah karena Sungjin seolah menuduhnya, kemudian hatinya menyadari bahwa Sungjin sungguh menyayanginya dan mencemaskan Sungmin.

"Tidak Sungjin, aku tidak pernah memikirkan Siwon lagi, meskipun hati ini masih sakit, tetapi perasaan itu sudah mati."

Apalagi kemarin, setelah dia mengalami penghinaan oleh tunangan Siwon dan lelaki itu seperti tanpa daya tak mampu berbuat apa-apa.

"Dan kau bisa tenang, yang menjemputku tadi benar-benar bukan Siwon."

Sungjin menarik napas lega, lalu merengkuh Sungmin ke dalam pelukannya.

Sungjin membenamkan wajah noona kesayangannya itu kedadanya yang bidang.

"Hangat.." batin Sungmin. ia membalas pelukan Sungjin dengan sangat erat.

"Syukurlah... aku sebenarnya mencemaskanmu. Karena aku semalam ada di pesta itu, melihat sendiri kau bertemu dengan Siwon yang dulu pernah begitu kau cintai. Aku ingat betapa terpuruknya kau dulu, aku cuma takut kau, noonaku yang paling kusayangi disakiti lagi olehnya."

Sungmin tersenyum penuh haru. Ia semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Aku sudah dewasa dan sudah kuat Sungjin, tidak seperti dulu lagi, kau tidak perlu mencemaskanku seperti itu."

Sungjin menjauhkan wajahnya namun tidak melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap serius,

"Sebenarnya dari dulu aku sudah tidak suka dengan Siwon dari awal dia memang kelihatan seperti lelaki yang lemah, tapi waktu itu aku masih terlalu muda dan tidak berani berpendapat, apalagi ketika aku melihat kau begitu mencintainya, ketika kau dulu disakiti aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa."

" Sekarang aku juga sudah dewasa, kau bisa mengandalkanku. Kalau ada lelaki yang berani-beraninya mendekatimu, mereka harus melalui aku, dan kalau mereka menyakitimu, akan kuhajar mereka sampai babak belur."

Sungmin terkekeh geli dan tiba-tiba terlintas di benaknya, kalau dia benar-benar menerima kesepakatan dari Kyuhyun, situasi antara mereka berempat. Sungmin, Sungjin, Kyuhyun dan Victoria pasti akan menjadi sangat lucu.

"Bagaimana kabar Vicky?" Sungmin bertanya untuk mengalihkan pikiran tentang Kyuhyun. Mendengar nama perempuan yang dicintainya itu, seketika itu pula tatapan Sungjin berbinar.

Sungjin melepaskan pelukannya.

"Vicky sungguh perempuan yang luar biasa." Sungjin tertawa sendiri.

"Dengan latar belakangnya yang seperti itu, dia sungguh tidak keberatan jalan-jalan dengan mobil lama kepunyaan kita, makan di stand dduboki pinggir jalan, aku benar-benar jatuh cinta kepadanya. Semoga kemarin kesan kita ke oppanya bagus. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan kalau kami harus menghadapi ketidaksetujuan dari keluarga Vicky, karena saat ini kami sungguh menghadapi setiap waktu dengan berbahagia."

Sungjin menggesek-gesekkan telapak tangannya dengan bersemangat

"Malam ini aku mengajak Vicky supaya makan malam di rumah kita, agar dia bisa lebih mengenal eomma. Eomma juga senang sekali. Beliau sedang ke pasar untuk berbelanja untuk masakan makan malam."

Sungmin tersenyum, antara miris sekaligus tersentuh dengan kebahagiaan Sungjin. Tiba-tiba sebuah keputusan sudah muncul di benaknya.

Sambil beralasan ingin berganti pakaian, Sungmin pun melangkah memasuki kamarnya, Tetapi yang dilakukan pertama kali adalah duduk di tepi ranjang, dan mengeluarkan kartu nama Kyuhyun dari saku bajunya.

Saat ini, sebagai seorang noona, mungkin inilah yang bisa dilakukannya demi kebahagiaan Sungjin.

Dikeluarkannya ponselnya dan di pencetnya nomor itu. Kemudian tegang menunggu hubungan tersambungkan.

Dalam deringan ketiga, ponsel diangkat dan suara bass Kyuhyun yang dalam menyahut di sana.

"Yeoboseyo?"

Sungmin menelan ludah, suaranya terasa tercekat dan tenggorokannya terasa kering ketika akan menyatakan keputusannya itu.

"Yeoboseyo... ini Lee Sungmin.. aku.. aku hanya ingin mengatakan, aku akan melakukan kesepakatan yang kau bicarakan tadi."

.

.

.

TBC:3

Haiii.. Aku sudah mengupdate kilat sesuai permintaan para reviewers^^

Makasih yang sudah bersedia me-review ff ini. Hehe.

**Jawaban dari beberapa review:**

arisatae: mungkin rate ff ini hanya akan naik ke rate T+. Karena di versi aslinya enggak ada adegan rate M ^^. Salam kenal juga. Masalah update kilat? Ini udah dilanjut. kkk

Ssungmine: kamu sudah baca versi aslinya? Hehehe. Aku juga suka sama mba santhy^^. Terimakasih ya nn

Paprikapumpkin: iya nih kyuhyun kejam banget u,u tapi tenang.. kan si kyu hanya bercanda^^ terimakasih nn

Abilhikmah: iyanih si kyu! makasih reviewnya ^^

Nupi: ah maaf TT itu typo. Karena nama aslinya emang itu. Kan ini ff remake. Aku hanya mengubah sedikit. Sisanya real dari mba santhy agatha. Terimakasih ya :D

AI Rin Lee: wah kamu juga udah baca versi asli? Kkk. Maaf ya, aku harus make siwon karena Cuma siwon yang- menurut aku- cocok. Terimakasih atas pendapatnya. Sama sekali buka masalah^^

RnR?^^


	3. Chapter 3

**Sebuah remake cerita yang berjudul "Perjanjian Hati" karya Santhy Agatha**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer**: cerita, alur, dan plot semuanya adalah milik Santhy Agatha. Saya hanya mengubah sedikit. Sisanya real hasil pemikiran Santhy Agatha.

* * *

Terasa begitu menyakitkan kehilanganmu dulu..  
Terasa begitu menghancurkan kalbu ketika mencoba melupakanmu...  
Sampai akhirnya kusadari, kau tak seberharga itu.  
Dan ternyata aku tidak mencintaimu sedalam itu.

.

.

.

Hening sejenak. Lalu Kyuhyun berdehem di seberang sana.

"Kau yakin?"

Kenapa di saat Sungmin berusaha menguatkan dirinya demi adiknya, Kyuhyun bertanya seperti itu? Sungmin mengerutkan keningnya.

"Ya. aku yakin." Sungmin menegaskan suara di setiap kata-kata yang diucapkannya.

"Aku akan marah besar jika kau berubah pikiran di tengah-tengah rencana kita."

Memangnya dia siapa? dan apa peduli Sungmin jika Kyuhyun marah?

Tetapi tiba-tiba Sungmin teringat bahwa Kyuhyun bisa menakutkan kalau dia mau.

"Aku tidak akan berubah pikiran." gumam Sungmin, berusaha terdengar meyakinkan.

"Bagus. Kalau begitu aku akan mengatur semuanya."

Lalu percakapan ditutup, tanpa ucapan apapun. Meninggalkan Sungmin yang mengerutkan kening karena ketidak sopanan Kyuhyun.

"Apa seperti ini sikap orang dari kalangan atas jika menutup panggilan?"

Sungmin menaikkan bahunya. Lagi pula ia tidak peduli.

.

.

.

Aroma wangi menyeruak ke seluruh ruangan. Eomma benar-benar serius membuat makan malamnya kali ini. Sungmin melangkah ke arah dapur sehabis mandi dan tersenyum melihat eommanya sedang memasukkan puding karamel yang terlihat lezat ke lemari es.

"Wow, kita makan malam besar hari ini." goda Sungmin lembut sambil membuka tutup panci, di dalamnya ada sup jamur andalan eommanya yang paling enak.

Sang eomma tersenyum lembut pada Sungmin.

"Eomma senang melihat Sungjin bahagia Min, dia tidak pernah seperti ini sebelumnya."

"Eung, Sungjin benar-benar tampak dimabuk asmara." Sungmin mengambil kue keju dari toples di meja makan dan mengunyahnya.

"Eomma suka dengan Vicky?"

"Dia anak yang sopan. Eomma cukup senang." Sang eomma lalu melirik Sungmin dengan hati-hati.

"Eomma tahu kau akan sangat kesal kalau eomma bertanya lagi, tetapi bagaimana denganmu Min? apakah kau sudah... sudah melupakan..."

Pertanyaan eommanya itu selalu membuat suasana hati Sungmin mendung.

Dulu eommanyalah yang paling keras mendorong semangat Sungmin agar bangkit dari keterpurukan sejak ditinggalkan oleh Siwon, dan meskipun kadang kesal dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan eommanya, Sungmin sadar bahwa ini semua karena sang eomma menyayanginya dan mencemaskannya karena selama ini Sungmin tidak pernah terlihat menjalin hubungan asmara dengan siapapun.

"Eomma tidak perlu mencemaskan aku" Sungmin mencoba tersenyum lembut dan menenangkan eommanya.

"Aku pasti akan menemukan seseorang yang baik pada saatnya nanti."

Tiba-tiba Sungmin teringat akan Kyuhyun. Kira-kira bagaimana perasaan eommanya ketika Kyuhyun dan Sungmin benar-benar melaksanakan perjanjian untuk bersandiwara ini?

.

.

.  
"Vicky sudah datang."Sungjin berdiri dan melangkah ke pintu depan, sedangkan Sungmin masih membantu eommanya membereskan piring dan menata meja makan.

Terdengar suara pintu dibuka, dan terdengar suara-suara percakapan. Lama-kelamaan Sungmin mengernyit. Suara laki-laki yang terdengar bass itu bukan suara Sungjin... dia tahu persis itu suara siapa!

Belum sempat Sungmin melakukan sesuatu, Sungjin sudah masuk ke ruang tengah, dengan Victoria dan Kyuhyun ikut di belakangnya.

"Eomma, noona, Vicky datang bersama oppanya." gumam Sungjin gembira.

Victoria segera masuk dan tersenyum ramah lalu memberi salam kepada eomma Sungmin, dan memeluk Sungmin

Kyuhyun menyusul di belakangnya dalam diam, memberi salam eomma Sungmin dengan sangat sopan, kemudian berdiri di depan Sungmin dan tersenyum.

"Hai Min." gumamnya penuh arti.

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan memperingatkan lalu mencoba tersenyum palsu.

"Selamat datang." senyumnya tidak sampai ke matanya. Dan segera setelah itu Sungmin menggumamkan berbagai alasan dan melarikan diri ke dapur.

Tetapi ketika seluruh alasan sudah habis, Sungmin terpaksa ke ruang tengah, dan mereka segera menuju ke ruang makan untuk makan malam bersama.

Entah memakai trik apa, Kyuhyun pada akhirnya duduk di sebelah Sungmin, dan lelaki itu seolah-olah sengaja, menyenggol tangan Sungmin setiap saat sehingga membuat Sungmin benar-benar kesal.

Acara makan malam berlangsung menyenangkan karena Sungjin dan Victoria dengan senang hati meramaikan percakapan dengan kisah-kisah mereka.

Sungmin sendiri hanya tersenyum-senyum melihat tingkah pasangan yang sangat saling mencintai itu, begitupun eommanya.

Sementara Kyuhyun? Apa yang dilakukan lelaki itu? meskipun menyantap makanan yang sederhana, gayanya benar-benar seperti makan di restoran bintang lima, sangat elegan. Dan dia banyak memasang ekspresi datar dan sopan, hanya tersenyum jika memang waktunya tersenyum.

Ketika makan malam sudah dibereskan, Kyuhyun melakukan tindakan tak terduga dengan menatap Eomma Sungmin lalu tersenyum lembut.

"Terimakasih eomma, masakannya enak sekali." gumamnya tenang, tetapi mampu membuat eomma Sungmin yang sudah setengah baya itu tersipu malu.

Dasar Playboy. tukas Sungmin dalam hati, sampai-sampai Kyuhyun juga menebarkan pesonanya kepada eommanya.

Eomma Sungmin tampak melirik anak perempuannya yang memasang wajah cemberut, lalu melirik ekspresi Kyuhyun yang terlihat geli di sebelahnya, perempuan tua itu mengangkat alis lalu kemudian tersenyum.

"Eomma undur diri istirahat di dalam. Silahkan dilanjutkan jika masih ingin berbincang-bincang"

Eomma Sungmin pun melangkah masuk ke kamarnya di ruang belakang.

Sungmin langsung berdiri dan membereskan meja makan, sementara Sungjin mengajak Victoria dan Kyuhyun ke ruang tamu.

Setelah membereskan meja makan dan dapur, Sungmin termangu di sana.

Haruskah dia keluar lagi ke ruang tamu? dorongan hatinya ingin masuk saja ke kamar dan tak keluar-keluar lagi.

Kyuhyun, entah kenapa terlalu menebarkan aura mengintimidasi kepada Sungmin, dan itu mengganggunya.

Tetapi tentu saja Sungmin tidak mungkin membiarkan Sungjin sendirian di sana menghadapi Kyuhyun bukan?

Sambil menghela nafas panjang, Sungmin melangkah menuju ruang tamu.  
.

.

.  
Ketika Sungmin masuk ke ruang tamu, Sungjin tampak sedang berbincang-bincang canggung dengan Kyuhyun, dan Victoria duduk diam menyimak di sebelah Sungjin.

Kyuhyun sedikit melirik ke arah Sungmin yang memasuki ruang tamu dan duduk di sudut sofa yang terjauh dari Kyuhyun, lalu melirik jam tangannya.

"Sepertinya kita harus pulang Vict" gumam Kyuhyun tenang.

Victoria mengerutkan keningnya, menatap oppanya memprotes. Dia masih ingin bersama Sungjin lebih lama lagi.

"Tetapi aku masih ingin di sini. Oppa pulang lebih dulu saja, nanti aku bisa di antar oleh Sungjin."

Tatapan Kyuhyun langsung menajam.

"Kau tidak bisa melakukan itu, Vicky-ya. Kau tahu eomma seperti apa. Dia menyuruhku mengantarmu, dan aku juga yang harus membawamu pulang."

Suasana menjadi canggung dengan Sungjin yang bingung harus berkata apa-apa di tengah-tengah ketegangan kakak beradik itu.

Sungmin langsung berdehem, mencoba menyelamatkan suasana.

"Mungkin kau bisa menunda kepulanganmu sebentar, Vicky." suara Sungmin jadi tertelan ketika dia merasakan Kyuhyun menoleh dan melemparkan tatapan mengintimidasi kepadanya.

"Aku... aku ingin bicara dengan oppamu dulu."

"Bicara apa?" sela Kyuhyun sambil memiringkan kepalanya dan menatap Sungmin menantang.

Dengan marah Sungmin mengangkat alisnya.

"Tidak di sini, mari ikut aku ke teras samping."  
.

.

.

Kyuhyun mengikuti Sungmin melangkah ke teras samping yang menghadap kebun bunga, yang ditanam dan dirawat sendiri oleh Sungmin.

Teras itu kecil, tetapi cukup indah. Sungmin senang sekali duduk-duduk di sana, di bangku kayu yang tersedia, sambil menatap kebun bunganya di sore hari.

Dia lalu duduk di bangku kayu itu dan menatap Kyuhyun yang memilih bersandar di pilar kanopi sambil bersedekap dan menatap Sungmin.

"Well? mau bicara apa?"

Sungmin mendengus.

"Aku tidak mau bicara apa-apa denganmu, aku hanya memberi mereka kesempatan berduaan tanpa gangguanmu."

Kyuhyun terkekeh.

"Kau juga memberiku kesempatan berduaan denganmu."

Tatapan Sungmin langsung berubah waspada.

"Apa yang kau inginkan?"

Mata Kyuhyun menajam, seperti serigala yang berhasil memperangkap mangsanya, tetapi tidak berniat membunuhnya melainkan ingin memain-mainkannya dulu sebelum dimakan.

"Kenapa kau begitu takut kepadaku Min? Kau selalu waspada ketika aku mendekat, menyentuhmu.. kau harus berlatih terbiasa dengan sentuhanku kalau kau ingin sandiwara ini berhasil."

Terbiasa dengan sentuhan Kyuhyun? Tiba-tiba bulu lengan Sungmin meremang.

"Aku tidak takut padamu. Aku hanya tidak suka dengan kedekatanmu yang kau paksakan."

"Hm.. Kau tidak terbiasa berdekatan dan disentuh lelaki ? Aku paham, mengingat kekasih terakhirmu benar-benar lelaki yang tidak pantas disebut lelaki."

Pipi Sungmin memerah, teringat kata-kata Kyuhyun bahwa lelaki itu sudah menyelidiki keseluruhan kehidupannya, tidak bisa dibantah, Kyuhyun pasti sudah tahu kisahnya dengan Siwon.

"Jangan sebut-sebut nama Siwon di sini."

"Penyelidikku bilang kau patah hati dan hancur ketika Siwon mencampakkanmu, lelaki itu tidak bisa melawan permintaan ibunya yang masih menganut sistem feodal. Seharusnya kau bersyukur tidak jadi dengannya." Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin penuh perhitungan.

"Aku bisa membantumu membalaskan dendam kepadanya."

"Aku tidak butuh membalas dendam kepada siapapun!" Sungmin berdiri dengan emosi dan menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan marah yang meluap-luap.

"Sebelumnya, aku pikir bekerjasama denganmu adalah jalan yang terbaik, tetapi lama-kelamaan aku sadar bahwa aku salah! Aku tidak mau bersandiwara sebagai pasangan denganmu, membayangkannya saja aku muak."

Mata Kyuhyun menyala, jika Sungmin lebih mengenal Kyuhyun, dia seharusnya sadar bahwa dia harus mundur, tetapi sayangnya Sungmin tidak tahu.

"Muak katamu? Kenapa kau muak kepadaku?" Kyuhyun berujar setenang mungkin. Ia tidak ingin membiarkan emosinya lepas begitu saja

"Karena kau lelaki kaya yang merasa bisa memainkan orang lain seperti boneka! Dan kau suka merendahkan orang miskin!"

Kyuhyun berdiri mendekat melangkah di depan Sungmin, lalu mencengkeram pundaknya,

"Aku menawarkan perjanjian kerjasama itu demi adikmu juga. Seharusnya kau berterimakasih padaku." desisnya geram.

Sungmin mencibir.

"Demi adikku? demi adik kita? bohong. Kupikir kau terlalu egois untuk berkorban demi seseorang, menurutku kau menawarkan sandiwara ini agar bisa terbebas dari kewajiban membalas budi kepada eommamu, padahal kau tak ingin menikahi Vicky!." Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun menantang.

"Benar bukan? Semua rencana ini, hanya demi kepentinganmu."

Kali ini api di mata Kyuhyun makin membara. Ia sudah tidak bisa menahan emosinya lagi.

"Berani-beraninya kau mengataiku seperti itu..."

Lalu tanpa di duga, lelaki itu tiba-tiba menarik pundak Sungmin mendekat dan mendorong belakang kepalanya dengan sebelah tangannya ke arahnya, bibir Sungmin berada dekat sekali dengan bibir Kyuhyun, dan hanya beberapa detik kemudian, bibir Kyuhyun melumatnya, dengan begitu ahli, sementara Sungmin hanya terpaku kaget.

Setelah itu dengan santai Kyuhyun melepasnya dan mengecup dahinya dengan lembut.

Dengan Lembut? Sungmin termangu masih terlalu shock atas perbuatan Kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba itu, lalu dia melirik ke belakang punggung Kyuhyun dan melihat Sungjin bersama Victoria sedang berdiri terpaku di lorong, tak kalah kaget melihat adegan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin... jadi itu alasannya.

Kyuhyun menoleh dan akting kagetnya ketika melihat Sungjin dan Victoria yang berdiri di lorong teras begitu bagus hingga Sungmin mencibir benci melihatnya,

"Ah.. Vicky, Sungjin... kalian sudah lama di sini?"

Sungjin dan Victoria saling berpandangan, salah tingkah.

"Kami baru saja ke sini, Victoria ingin pulang jadi kami kesini dan..." suara Sungjin tertelan, dan dia menatap ragu ke arah Sungmin.

Sungjin sangat mengenal noonanya, sejak dicampakkan oleh Siwon, Sungmin jadi menutup diri terhadap semua lelaki, khususnya lelaki kaya.

Tetapi kenapa sekarang noonanya berpelukan dan berciuman dengan Kyuhyun? sosok lelaki yang sudah pasti masuk ke kriteria yang dibenci oleh Sungmin.

Sementara itu Victoria menatap ragu ke arah Kyuhyun. Dia juga sangat mengenal oppanya yang satu ini.

Kyuhyun tidak pernah suka menjalin komitmen dengan siapapun, karena itulah dia selalu menjalin hubungan dengan perempuan modern dan bebas yang bersedia menjalin hubungan tanpa status dengannya. Tetapi sekarang, Kyuhyun dengan Sungmin?

Kyuhyun berdehem, kemudian merangkul Sungmin dalam lengannya dan merapatkan tubuh Sungmin ke arahnya.

"Karena kalian sudah melihat kami, mungkin kami harus menjelaskan." Kyuhyun menoleh dengan tatapan mesra yang palsu pada Sungmin.

"Kita jelaskan saja pada mereka ya, sayang?"

Pipi Sungmin memerah, dan dia hanya bisa mengangguk.

Masih terbayang olehnya bibir Kyuhyun yang panas melumatnya tanpa permisi. Kurang ajar lelaki itu!

"Sungmin dan aku sebenarnya sudah mengenal sejak lama, bisa dikatakan bahwa aku yang mengejarnya." Kyuhyun terkekeh.

"Dan Sungmin sangat susah didapatkan... Meskipun aku tidak menyerah untuk mendapatkannya." Senyum Kyuhyun melebar.

"Ketika mengetahui di pesta itu bahwa Sungmin adalah noonamu, aku sangat senang, tetapi Sungmin menyuruhku berpura-pura tidak mengenalnya dulu, karena dia belum menjelaskan hubungan kami kepadamu..." dengan lembut Kyuhyun mengeratkan pelukannya pada Sungmin.

"Tadi Sungmin baru saja menerima pernyataan keseriusanku. Dan aku terlalu bahagia sehingga tidak bisa menahan diri untuk menciumnya, dan ternyata kalian melihatnya sebelum kami sempat menjelaskan."

Sungjin dan Victoria tampak mencerna penjelasan Kyuhyun yang sangat lancar itu. Kemudian Victoria tersenyum lebih dulu.

Dia teringat tuntutan sang eomma yang begitu membebaninya, dan menyadari bahwa kedekatan Kyuhyun dengan Sungmin adalah jalan keluar yang sangat tepat untuk menolak tuntutan eommanya tanpa menyakitinya atau mengganggu kondisi kesehatannya.

Dengan ceria dia melangkah mendekat,Victoria lalu memeluk Sungmin yang masih diam tak bisa berkata-kata.

"Sungmin eonnie, aku turut senang. Kuharap kita bisa menjadi keluarga yang sebenarnya. Eonnie pasti sudah tahu, aku dan Kyuhyun oppa bukan saudara kandung, jadi eonnie bisa menikah dengan Kyuhyun oppa nantinya dan aku dengan Sungjin. Aku sangat berterimakasih" gumamnya dalam senyum.

Victoria benar-benar tak bisa memendam kebahagiaannya. Dengan begini, ia tak perlu menikah dengan Kyuhyun.

Sungmin hanya menganggukkan kepalanya, bingung harus berkata apa. Dengan cerdiknya Kyuhyun sudah menempatkan Sungmin pada posisi yang tidak bisa mundur lagi.

"Sama-sama, Vicky-ya" bisiknya lembut.

"Aku senang kau menjadi adikku."

Sungmin melirik ke arah Sungjin dan menilai ekspresinya. Kecurigaan di mata adik lelakinya itu sudah memudar, Sungmin merasa lega.

Dan sekarang sudah terlambat untuk mundur, meskipun Sungmin tidak yakin, apa yang akan terjadi nanti.

.

.

.

Sungmin melihat lelaki yang berdiri di lorong TK itu dan mengernyit, untuk apa Siwon datang ke sini?

Langkahnya melambat ketika makin mendekati Siwon, sedangkan Siwon yang semula berdiri santai langsung berdiri tegak ketika mereka berdiri berhadap-hadapan.

"Ada perlu apa?" tanya Sungmin langsung.

Siwon tampak salah tingkah dan tersenyum.

"Apa kabar Min?"

Kenapa Siwon kemari? pertanyaan itu berkutat di benaknya, membuat dahinya berkerut.

"Kabarku baik, kau bisa lihat sendiri." Aku bisa bangkit tanpamu dan melanjutkan hidupku. Sambung Sungmin dalam hati.

Sungmin berdehem tampak salah tingkah.

"Aku terkejut melihatmu di pesta itu... apalagi mengetahui bahwa kau kekasih Tuan Kyuhyun..." lelaki itu memandang sekeliling seolah menghindar.

"Kibum bercerita pada eomma tentang pertemuannya denganmu, dan eomma merasa cemas. Dia... dia menyuruhku kemari untuk memastikan bahwa tidak ada sakit hati antara kita di masa lalu, kau tahu... Perusahaan keluarga kami merupakan mitra bisnis Tuan Kyuhyun dan kemitraan ini sangat penting... Aku hanya ingin memastikan hubunganmu dengan Tuan Kyuhyun tidak akan mempengaruhi kebijakannya atas perusahaan kami."

Hati Sungmin terasa di gores-gores dengan cakar tajam mendengar perkataan Siwon. Lelaki ini datang kepadanya bukan untuk minta maaf karena telah mencampakkannya dengan kejam dua tahun lalu, karena telah memperlakukannya seperti sampah atas kemiskinannya.

Lelaki ini datang hanya sebagai boneka eommanya, untuk kepentingan bisnis perusahaannya.

Kenapa dulu aku bisa jatuh cinta kepadanya? Kepada lelaki yang bahkan tidak bisa menghargai perasaan orang lain? Hati Sungmin terasa semakin sakit.

"Aku sudah melupakanmu Won, bahkan tidak terpikirkan sama sekali tentangmu. Tidak ada dendam masa lalu di hatiku, kau bisa tenang." Sungmin bergumam, berusaha terdengar tegas.

Siwon menatap Sungmin dalam-dalam.

Sungmin melihat sekilas ketersinggungan Siwon ketika Sungmin mengatakan bahwa dia dengan mudahnya bisa melupakan Siwon.

"Oh begitu." Siwon tersenyum.

"Kalau begitu aku akan menyampaikannya kepada eomma. Oh ya, kau dapat salam dari eomma, jika kau ada waktu, mainlah ke rumah."

Sungmin terkenang hari di mana Siwon membawa Sungmin ke rumahnya.

Eommanya adalah perempuan dingin berwajah aristrokat yang memandang Sungmin dengan mencemooh, bahkan tidak mau menjabat tangan Sungmin.

Apakah hubungannya dengan Kyuhyun menaikkan derajatnya di mata eommanya? sebegitu dangkalkah penilaian eomma Siwon terhadap manusia? Hanya berdasarkan hartanya?

"Ne. sampaikan salam kembali pada eommamu." Sungmin melangkah hendak melewati Siwon.

"Kalau begitu aku permisi dulu."

Tiba-tiba Siwon meraih lengannya, setengah mencengkeram.

"Tunggu dulu Min, ada yang ingin kukatakan. Kau... Apakah kau mencintai Tuan Kyuhyun? sungguh-sungguh mencintainya dan sudah melupakan aku?"

"Tentu saja dia mencintaiku dan sudah melupakanmu. Aku tidak bisa dibandingkan denganmu."

Suara bass yang khas itu membuat Sungmin dan Siwon sama-sama kaget.

Cengkraman Siwon yang ada di tangan Sungmin langsung terlepas.

Kyuhyun entah sejak kapan sudah berdiri di sana dan menatap Siwon dengan tajam, lalu tersenyum palsu menatap Sungmin.

"Jagi annyeong, maafkan aku terlambat menjemputmu. Tadi aku terhambat sebentar di jalan." Kyuhyun langsung melangkah mendekati Sungmin, berdiri sedikit di depan Sungmin, seolah menghalangi Siwon berdekatan dengan Sungmin.

"Oh... selamat siang Tuan Kyuhyun." Siwon tampak gugup. Menatap sekeliling, seolah-olah ingin segera lari dari situasi yang tidak mengenakkan ini.

Tiba-tiba wajahnya tampak cerah seolah mengingat sesuatu, dikeluarkannya amplop cantik nan elegan berwarna ungu dari saku dalam jas nya.

"Saya hanya ingin menyerahkan undangan pernikahan ini untuk Sungmin." di letakkannya amplop itu di tangan Sungmin.

"Untuk Tuan Kyuhyun undangannya sudah di sampaikan secara resmi melakui sekertaris anda." Siwon mencoba tersenyum, lalu menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Kalau begitu saya permisi dulu."

Sungmin menatap punggung Siwon yang melangkah menjauh, kemudian menghela napas dan menatap undangan cantik di tangannya, pernikahan Siwon dan Kibum yang akan berlangsung sebentar lagi.

"Kau akan mendampingiku datang di pesta itu." gumam Kyuhyun datar.

"Kau bisa datang dengan kepala tegak dan tunjukkan kepada laki-laki bodoh itu bahwa kau terlalu baik untuknya."

Tanpa sadar Sungmin tersenyum simpul mendengar kata-kata Kyuhyun yang mirip seperti pembelaan untuknya. Dia menganggukkan kepalanya,

"Mungkin bisa dibicarakan nanti saja." desahnya, lalu menatap Kyuhyun dan mengernyit bertanya-tanya kenapa Kyuhyun tiba-tiba saja sudah ada di TK tempatnya mengajar tanpa pemberitahuan.

"Kenapa kau kemari?"

Lelaki itu tersenyum dan mengangkat bahunya.

"Well waktunya sudah tiba, eomma ingin bertemu denganmu. Aku harap kau sudah mempersiapkan aktingmu sebaik-baiknya."

Sungmin menghela nafasnya. Ia harus bersiap-siap untuk berbohong lagi.

.

.

.

Hola~~.

Akhirnya update juga. Maaf aku gak bisa update tiap hari.

Maaf juga kalo ada banyak typo /_\

Untuk kedepannya aku bakalan update tiap seminggu sekali. Ok?

Makasih atas reviewnya.

Review lagi, ok :3


	4. Chapter 4

**Sebuah remake cerita yang berjudul "Perjanjian Hati" karya Santhy Agatha**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer**: cerita, alur, dan plot semuanya adalah milik Santhy Agatha. Saya hanya mengubah sedikit. Sisanya real hasil pemikiran Santhy Agatha.

* * *

Pernikahan..

Sesuatu yang sakral. Berjanji di hadapan Tuhan untuk saling terikat satu sama lain seumur hidup.

Aku pernah mendengar suatu pepatah yang mengatakan:

"Janganlah kau menikahi seseorang yang menurutmu kau bisa hidup dengannya. Tetapi nikahilah seseorang yang menurutmu, kau tidak bisa hidup tanpanya.

.

.

.

Wanita itu sangat cantik, duduk di sana di tengah kebun bunga sambil meminum tehnya dari cangkir yang elegan.

Rambutnya disanggul dengan formal ke atas, dan gaunnya tampak sangat indah, berwarna hijau, menyatu dengan alam taman bunga di sekelilingnya.

Ibu Kyuhyun dan Victoria ini pasti sangat cantik di masa mudanya, karena bahkan di masa tuanyapun gurat-gurat kecantikannya masih tersisa di sana.

Ibu Kyuhyun mendongak ketika melihat Putranya datang bersama Sungmin yang gugup, lalu senyum ramahnya mengembang.

"Silahkan duduk." gumamnya menyilahkan sambil mengedikkan bahu dengan lembut pada kursi di depannya.

Dengan tenang Kyuhyun menarikkan kursi untuk Sungmin, dan duduk di sebelahnya.

"Eomma tidak boleh minum teh sore-sore di luar seperti ini"

Sang ibu tersenyum lembut dan menatap Kyuhyun dengan sayang.

"Eomma cukup kuat jika hanya duduk-duduk di luar Kyu, lagipula eomma bosan jika di dalam terus, pemandangan taman ini di sore hari sangat indah, sayang untuk dilewatkan."

Ibu Kyuhyun benar. Pikir Sungmin mengiyakan.

Pemandangan taman ini tampak luar biasa, dengan dedaunan yang rimbun dan tertata rapi serta bunga-bunga dan rumput hijau yang mengelilingi, ditambah lagi kolam ikan yang cantik dengan gemericik air terjun buatan yang mendamaikan suasana.

Sungmin dengan senang hati akan rela melewatkan waktunya untuk duduk-duduk di taman ini menikmati keindahan suasananya.

Tak disadarinya Ibu Kyuhyun mengamati Sungmin dengan penuh perhatian. Ketika Sungmin tersadar, dia langsung bergumam gugup menyadari ketidaksopanannya karena langsung duduk dan melamun, bukannya memperkenalkan diri.

"J- Josonghamnida... saya... saya Lee Sungmin." gumam Sungmin sambil menundukkan kepalanya lalu mengulurkan tangannya gugup.

Ibu Kyuhyun menyambut uluran tangan Sungmin, tampak geli melihat kegugupan Sungmin.

"Dan perkenalkan aku Eomma dari Kyuhyun dan Vitoria." Wanita paruh baya itu melirik Kyuhyun penuh arti.

"Begitu mendengar tentangmu dari Kyuhyun dan Vicky, aku benar-benar didera rasa ingin tahu."

Sungmin melirik Kyuhyun yang sepertinya sudah ada dalam mode berakting karena lelaki itu melirik lembut dan penuh cinta kepadanya.

"Eomma.. Aku tidak pernah merasakan yang seperti ini kepada perempuan manapun. Dia istimewa dan aku harap dia yang terbaik." Kyuhyun bergumam dengan nada yang terdengar begitu tulus dan jujur. Bahkan Sungmin yang mengetahui bahwa itu hanyalah kebohongan semata tersipu-sipu mendengarnya.

Ibu Kyuhyun menyesap teh-nya lagi, lalu melirik Sungmin dan Kyuhyun bergantian.

"Kau tidak pernah menceritakan tentang Sungmin sebelumnya."

"Aku sedang mengejarnya." Jawab Kyuhyun santai.

"Sekarang aku sudah memilikinya, dan kupikir sekaranglah saat yang tepat untuk mengklaimnya dan menunjukkannya pada semua orang."

Ibu Kyuhyun terkekeh mendengar nada posesif dan kepemilikan di dalam suara Kyuhyun. Dia tersenyum pada Sungmin meminta permakluman.

"Maafkan anak lelakiku ini Min, dia memang terbiasa arogan dan keras kepala, mungkin kau juga menyadarinya. Aku senang karena dia akhirnya menemukan seseorang yang cocok untuknya, karena aku tahu betapa alerginya dia mengikatkan diri pada seorang perempuan."

Sungmin tersenyum kaku, mencoba tampak santai.

"Saya...saya senang karena Nyonya menerima saya..." Sungmin berucap gugup.

"Tentu saja aku menerimamu, kau pilihan Kyuhyun, berarti kaulah yang terbaik." Sang Ibu tersenyum dan mengangkat bahunya.

"Tentunya Kyuhyun sudah bercerita jika aku berniat menjodohkannya dengan Vicky... Sebuah pemikiran yang kupikir keputusan terbaik, mengingat aku begitu menyayangi mereka berdua dan menginginkan mereka saling menjaga... Jika .. jika aku.. sudah tidak ada lagi." Ibu Kyuhyun berucap terputus-putus. Mencoba menarik nafasnya.

" Dokter bilang penyakit jantungku sudah parah dan sungguh untung jika aku bisa hidup lebih dari 1 tahun ke depan."

"Eomma." Kyuhyun berseru memprotes perkataan Ibunya. Sang Ibu hanya tersenyum menenangkan.

"Yah... aku pikir saat itu Kyuhyun dan Vicky sama-sama belum mempunyai pasangan dan mereka tampak sangat cocok bersama, lagipula aku sudah sangat ingin menggendong cucu." Ibu Kyuhyun lalu tersenyum dengan mata berbinar.

"Kabar jika Kyuhyun ternyata sudah mempunyai pilihan hati memang tidak kusangka-sangka, tetapi kabar ini menyenangkan, dan menenangkan, aku pikir aku akan dengan senang hati menyiapkan pernikahan kalian."

"Pernikahan?" Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sama-sama berseru. Yang satu protes dan yang lain kaget.

"Tentu saja." Ibu Kyuhyun tersenyum lembut ke arah Sungmin.

"Mulai sekarang panggil aku Eomma, sayang. Karena saat ini aku sudah setengah jalan mempersiapkan pernikahan besar di akhir tahun." wanita itu tampak menghitung di dalam kepalanya.

"Akhir tahun hanya empat bulan lagi." Dia lalu tersenyum lagi kepada Sungmin.

"Awalnyanya pernikahan ini kurencanakan untuk pernikahan Kyuhyun dan Vicky, tetapi aku yakin sekarang akan lebih menyenangkan karena Kyuhyun mempunyai pilihan hatinya sendiri, kuharap kau akan sering berkunjung kemari Min dan membantuku mempersiapkan pernikahan ini."

Ibu Kyuhyun berucap manis, dengan senyum yang manis pula. Tetapi makna yang ada di dalam kata-katanya, tak terbantahkan.

.

.

"Pernikahan?" Sungmin berseru memprotes sambil menatap Kyuhyun yang sedang menyetir dengan tajam.

"Tadinya aku pikir kita hanya bersandiwara sebagai pasangan kekasih. Lalu setelah Vicky bisa memperkenalkan Sungjin kepada Eommamu, kita akan pura-pura berpisah baik-baik dan mengatakan ada perbedaan prinsip yang menghalangi kita!"

"Vicky belum bisa memperkenalkan Sungjin untuk saat ini. Mereka belum lulus kuliah, dan aku meragukan eomma akan menerima Sungjin begitu saja, beliau pasti akan menganggap Sungjin terlalu muda untuk serius dengan di usianya sekarang ini. Kita harus bertahan Min, demi mereka. segera setelah Sungjin lulus dan mendapatkan pekerjaan yang baik, Vicky bisa membawanya kepada eomma. Aku akan mengatur pekerjaan yang baik untuk Sungjin nanti."

"Tapi mereka berdua baru lulus tiga bulan lagi, itu sangat beresiko mengingat eommamu merencanakan pernikahan empat bulan lagi. Terlalu tipis waktunya, apalagi untuk membatalkan semuanya secara mendadak. Mungkin... mungkin kita harus jujur saja kepada eommamu. Aku lihat eommamu adalah wanita yang kuat dan berpikiran luas, dia mungkin mau menunggu sampai Sungjin lulus dan melihat bukti keseriusannya kepada Vicky."

Kyuhyun memandang lurus ke depan, tampak serius.

"Dia memang selalu berusaha tampil kuat Min, tetapi dia rapuh. Lagipula kita sudah maju sejauh ini, tak bisa mundur lagi. Kalau kita mengatakan bahwa ini semua hanya pura-pura kepada eomma, dia pasti akan kecewa dan itu akan mempengaruhi kondisi tubuhnya." Kyuhyun mencoba tetap fokus menyetir tanpa memperdulikan Sungmin yang sedang kesal.

"Saat ini dia bahagia, kita biarkan saja. Semoga nanti begitu Sungjin lulus dan Vicky memperkenalkannya, eomma begitu bahagia sehingga dia tidak kecewa ketika kita membatalkan pernikahan itu. Kita berdoa saja semoga semua berjalan seperti semestinya."

"Dan jika tidak?" Jantung Sungmin berdegup kencang, memikirkan semua kemungkinan-kemungkinan yang terjadi.

Kyuhyun menoleh, dan menatap Sungmin dengan senyum ironisnya.

"Jika tidak... maka mungkin kau dan aku akan terjebak dalam sebuah sandiwara pernikahan."

.

.

.

"Min." sang ibu mengetuk pintu kamar Sungmin, suaranya terdengar cemas.

"Ada tamu."

Sungmin yang sedang membaca di dalam kamar mengernyit, lalu melirik jam di dinding, sudah jam delapan malam, siapa yang bertamu semalam ini?

Sungmin membuka pintu kamarnya dan berhadapan dengan wajah ibunya yang cemas.

"Siapa?"

Suara sang ibu berbisik pelan.

"Siwon. dia memaksa bertemu denganmu, ibu bilang mungkin kau sudah tertidur tetapi dia minta ibu membangunkanmu. Kau ingin bertemu dengannya atau tidak?"

Sungmin mengernyit, untuk apa Siwon datang ke rumah ini malam-malam begini? Saat ini? bukankah sejak lelaki itu mencampakkannya dua tahun lalu, jangankan datang ke rumah ini, mengirimkan kabarpun lelaki itu tidak pernah.

Perasaan ingin tahu membuat Sungmin terdorong mengambil keputusan.

"Aku akan menemuinya."

Sang ibu menahan tangannya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa Min, eomma tahu kau sudah menjalin hubungan baru dengan Kyuhyun... tetapi eomma..."

Sungmin memang sudah menceritakan bahwa dia menjalin hubungan dengan Kyuhyun, agar sang ibu tidak kaget nantinya.

Ibunya cukup senang meskipun juga mengutarakan kecemasannya karena Sungmin menjalin hubungan lagi dengan lelaki kaya.

Tetapi Sungmin meyakinkan ibunya bahwa hal ini tidak akan menyakiti hatinya lagi, toh dalam hati Sungmin menyadari bahwa hubungan ini hanyalah sandiwara yang tidak melibatkan hati sama sekali.

Tetapi insting seorang ibu memang luar biasa, ibunya bisa merasakan bahwa Sungmin masih menyimpan luka mendalam akibat perbuatan Siwon.

"Eomma.. Aku tidak apa-apa." Sungmin tersenyum lembut. "Jadi, Eomma tidak perlu cemas."

Sungmin melangkah ke ruang tamu, dan menemukan sosok Siwon yang duduk termenung di sofa, lelaki itu langsung berdiri begitu melihat Sungmin.

"Hai Min, aku tadi lewat di dekat-dekat sini dan memutuskan untuk mampir."

"Ada apa Won?" Sungmin memutuskan untuk tidak menanggapi pernyataan basa basi Siwon, dia bersedekap dan menatap lelaki itu dengan dingin.

Siwon berdiri dengan salah tingkah.

"Aku... Aku berpikir, sekian lama aku tidak melihatmu dan kemarin ketika melihatmu, kau sudah berubah, lebih dewasa dan lebih cantik... Dan ternyata... Aku... Aku masih merindukanmu."

Apa maksud Siwon dari pernyataannya ini? Sungmin mengernyitkan keningnya. Lelaki itu sudah mencampakkannya, dan bahkan kemarin mengundangnya ke pesta pernikahannya. Dan sekarang dengan tak tahu malu, Siwon berdiri di sini dan mengatakan merindukannya?

Siwon menelan ludah.

"Aku tahu kau sakit hati dengan perlakukanku dulu, tetapi harap mengerti Min, aku terpaksa. Aku juga menderita, sama sepertimu. Tekanan dari keluargaku sangat kuat, Keluargaku mempunyai hutang budi yang begitu besar kepada keluarga Kibum, aku bagaikan tumbal mereka dan aku tidak bisa melawan... Jika aku menolak, maka keluargaku akan hancur."

Sungmin mengernyit, dan kenapa baru sekarang Siwon memilih untuk menjelaskan kepadanya?

Kenapa tidak dulu ketika lelaki itu mencampakkannya tanpa kata-kata dan membiarkannya terpuruk dalam kedukaan mendalam karena patah hati? Setidaknya jika Sungmin tahu alasan itu dari dulu, mungkin dia bisa lebih berbesar hati ketika kehilangan Siwon.

"Aku ingin menghubungimu dulu itu. Tetapi pengawasan keluargaku sangat ketat... Kibum juga... dia terobsesi padaku dan sangat posesif, dia mengancam akan menghancurkanmu jika aku sampai berhubungan lagi denganmu... Dan dulu mengingat begitu berkuasanya keluarga Kibum, mereka bisa menghancurkan keluargamu dengan mudah..."

"Dan kenapa sekarang kau tetap menemuiku? Tidakkah ini akan membuat Kibum mengamuk jika dia tahu?"

Siwon menggeleng, tersenyum kecut.

"Tidak. Sekarang keluargaku dan Kibum tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, kau... Kau entah bagaimana dengan beruntungnya menjadi kekasih Tuan Kyuhyun, yang beribu kali lebih berkuasa dari kami."

Siwon terkekeh.

"Mereka tidak akan berani berbuat macam-macam denganmu, karena itulah aku bisa menemuimu dengan leluasa seperti akhir-akhir ini... " Mata Siwon tampak berkaca-kaca.

"Aku.. Aku sudah menunggu kesempatan ini begitu lama Min, dua tahun lamanya...Aku selalu tersiksa, memikirkanmu, memikirkan keadaanmu yang kutinggalkan begitu saja dengan begitu menyakitkan... Saat itu aku berpikir jika kau kutinggalkan dengan kejam, kau akan membenciku, dengan begitu kau akan lebih mudah melupakan aku... Aku sadar bahwa aku sudah menyakitimu begitu dalam... Maafkan aku..." Suara Siwon berubah serak, dia menatap Sungmin dengan memohon.

"Di TK kemarin itu aku sudah ingin mengungkapkan semuanya kepadamu... Tetapi aku berubah pikiran ketika kau bertemu denganku, kau begitu tegar dan kuat dan kau bilang kau tidak memikirkanku lagi... Jadi aku... Aku mengatakan alasan-alasan bodoh kenapa aku menemuimu saat itu." Siwon menghela napas panjang,.

"Tetapi perasaan ini menghantuiku... Aku hanya ingin kau tahu, bahwa tidak pernah sedikitpun terbersit di benakku untuk menyakitimu, mencampakkanmu... Aku sangat mencintaimu... Bahkan... bahkan sampai sekarangpun aku... Masih..."

Tanpa sadar Sungmin meringis merasakan kesakitan yang menusuk benaknya.

Harusnya Siwon tidak perlu mengungkapkan semua ini. Dia sudah bisa berjalan tegak sejak keterpurukannya karena ditinggalkan Siwon, dia sudah bisa menutup luka hatinya meskipun kadangkala masih terasa perih.

Tetapi apa yang diucapkan Siwon hari ini seperti membuka luka lamanya lagi, membuatnya menganga dan berdarah.

"Terimakasih sudah menjelaskan kepadaku." Suara Sungmin terdengar serak.

"Tetapi bagaimanapun semua sudah terjadi. Kita tidak bisa menoleh ke belakang lagi. Aku sudah melanjutkan hidupku, begitupun dirimu. Semoga tidak ada lagi kesalah pahaman dan luka masa lalu di antara kita."

Siwon mengacak rambutnya dengan frustrasi.

"Lelaki itu, Tuan Kyuhyun... Apakah kau benar-benar mencintainya?"

Sungmin menghela nafasnya sebelum mengucapkan jawaban semantap mungkin.

"Ya, aku benar-benar mencintainya."

"Yah." Siwon tersenyum pahit sambil mengangkat bahu.

"Apalagi yang kuharapkan, dia lebih segala-galanya dariku, jadi wajar kalau kau semudah itu melupakanku." Wajahnya tampak sedih.

"Meskipun aku tidak pernah melupakanmu selama ini, Min. Dua tahun berlalu, aku memang bertunangan dengan Kibum, tetapi hanya tubuhku yang terikat dengannya. Hatiku... hatiku masih selalu menjadi milikmu."

"Aku tidak mau menerima hatimu." Sela Sungmin dengan tegas.

"Biarkan itu menjadi milik Kibum, kalian akan segera menikah, aku harap kau akan berbahagia dengannya."

Siwon menggeleng lemah, hendak membantah, tetapi kemudian tampak mengurungkan niatnya.

"Yah... Oke. Tidak ada lagi yang perlu kusampaikan." Ditatapnya mata Sungmin dalam-dalam, seolah-olah berusaha mencari cinta yang tersembunyi di sana, kemudian dia memalingkan mukanya dengan sedih.

"Kalau begitu aku permisi dulu Min, selamat tinggal."

"Selamat tinggal Siwon."

Kali ini ucapan selamat tinggal itu benar-benar terucap dari hatinya, kepedihannya masih terasa, apalagi mendengarkan pengakuan Siwon barusan.

Setidaknya kemarahan dan kebenciannya di masa lalu atas perlakukan Siwon kepadanya terjawab sudah, lelaki itu punya alasan sendiri meninggalkannya, dan Sungmin sudah menerimanya.

.

.

.

"Kau suka nuansa ini Min?" Ibu Kyuhyun tersenyum kepada Sungmin sambil menunjukkan foto dekorasi ruang pesta yang begitu mewah.

"Aku ingin kesannya elegan dengan nuansa warna emas dan putih."

Sungmin melirik foto itu, lalu melirik Kyuhyun di sebelahnya yang memasang muka datar dengan gugup.

"Ehm ya... putih dan emas bagus juga." gumamnya lembut.

Saat ini Sungmin sedang berkunjung ke rumah Kyuhyun, sang Ibu bersikeras menunjukkan foto-foto gedung dan desain ruangan yang harus dilihat oleh Kyuhyun dan Sungmin dulu sebelum diputuskan mana yang akan dipilih.

Dengan terpaksa Sungmin datang, karena kata Kyuhyun jika Sungmin terus menerus menghindar, Ibu Kyuhyun akan curiga.

"Kalian sudah membeli cincin?" Ibu Kyuhyun menatap putranya.

"Kau bilang kalian akan memilih cincin akhir minggu kemarin."

Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Eomma aku sibuk sekali akhir minggu kemarin, ada rapat mendadak di perusahaan, mungkin minggu depan, lagipula acaranya 'kan masih lama, jadi waktu kami masih panjang."

Ibu Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya tidak setuju.

"Tidak bisa begitu." gumamnya keras.

"Cincin pernikahan adalah hal yang paling penting yang harus diprioritaskan. Kalian bersikeras menolak dilakukannya pertunangan lebih dulu, Eomma sudah setuju. Tetapi Eomma ingin kalian menyiapkan cincin pernikahan itu dulu, selain sebagai bukti keseriusan kalian, Eomma ingin memastikannya sesuai dengan tema pesta pernikahan ini."

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin saling berpandangan, berucap tanpa kata.

"Baiklah, kami janji minggu depan pasti sudah membawa cincin untuk ditunjukkan kepada Eomma."

.

.

.

"Kau mau yang seperti apa?"Kyuhyun mengedikkan bahunya kepada jajaran cincin-cincin pernikahan yang diletakkan berjejer dalam kotak beludru di atas etalase.

Sungmin mengamati cincin-cincin itu, luar biasa mewahnya, tetapi tentunya cincin yang dipersiapkan untuk pengantin Kyuhyun pasti akan luar biasa bukan?

"Cincin ini tidak akan pernah kugunakan." Sungmin bergumam lirih kepada Kyuhyun, takut kedengaran petugas toko perhiasan itu.

"Mungkin kau pilihkan saja yang sesuai seleramu."

Kyuhyun menatap Nessa tajam, lalu mengangkat bahunya.

"Oke. Yang itu."

Sungmin melirik pada pilihan Kyuhyun dan membelalak, sepasang cincin itu memang begitu indah di dalam kotak beludru warna hitam. Cincin untuk laki-lakinya begitu maskulin tetapi yang mengganggu adalah cincin untuk perempuannya yang dihiasi dengan batu berlian yang begitu besar berkilauan, terasa berlebihan.

"Tidakkah kau bisa memilihkan cincin yang lebih sederhana?" gumam Sungmin ketus.

Kyuhyunn tertawa.

"Aku akan memilihkan yang itu untuk calon isteriku, lagipula kau tadi bilang mau yang sesuai seleraku."

"Aku berubah pikiran." Gumam Sungmin sambil melirik sinis.

"Yang itu saja."

Kyuhyun mengangkat alisnya melihat cincin pilihan Sungmin, sepasang cincin dengan uliran sederhana tetapi elegan, hanya cincin polos dengan variasi uliran indah buatan tangan. Tanpa batu berlian apapun.

"Terlalu polos dan sederhana." gumam Kyuhyun tidak suka.

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun tajam.

"Aku tidak mau tahu. Aku ingin yang itu!"

Kyuhyun terkekeh, geli dengan kekeraskepalaan Sungmin.

"Oke.. oke.. baiklah." Dia melirik kepada Manager toko yang menunggu mereka.

"Kami ambil yang itu.

Ketika Manager toko menyiapkan cincin itu, Sungmin berbisik pelan kepada Kyuhyun.

"Kau membeli sesuatu yang jelas-jelas tidak akan digunakan... Bisakah nanti kau menjual cincin itu kembali kalau perjanjian sandiwara kita ini gagal?"

Kyuhyunn melirik Sungmin seolah tersinggung.

"Harga cincin itu tak seberapa." gumamnya tenang. "Jangan kau pikirkan, tidak apa-apa."

Ketika mereka menerima kotak cincin itu, ponsel Kevin berbunyi. Lelaki itu mengangkatnya dengan tenang. Lalu setelah menerima penjelasan dari ujung sana, wajahnya memucat, berubah tegang.

"Sungmin, kita harus ke rumah sakit segera. Eomma tadi sesak napas, lalu pingsan. Sepertinya jantungnya melemah. Kita harus ke rumah sakit sekarang.

.

.

.

Ibu Kyuhyun terbaring lemah di ruang ICCU rumah sakit. Victoria yang menyambutnya di sana bersama Sungjin, gadis itu menangis sesegukan.

"Oppa... Eomma pingsan, tadi kondisinya mengkhawatirkan... tetapi sekarang kata dokter sudah sadar."

Kyuhyun menatap cemas ke arah ruang ICCU.

"Sudah bolehkah kita melihatnya?"

Victoria mengangguk.

"Tadi aku sudah melihatnya, tetapi Eomma belum sepenuhnya sadar... kata dokter pengunjung boleh masuk, asalkan satu-satu."

Kyuhyunn menghela napas panjang.

"Aku akan melihat Eomma dulu." gumamnya sambil melangkah memasuki ruangan ICCU yang tertutup itu.

Lama kemudian, Kyuhyun tidak keluar. Sungjin masih memeluk Victoria yang terus menerus memandang cemas ke arah pintu itu. Sementara Sungmin berdiri dengan bingung, tangannya memeluk tubuhnya sendiri.

Kemudian pintu terbuka dan Kyuhyun melangkah keluar, wajahnya tampak pucat pasi, tetapi matanya menyala penuh tekad. Lelaki itu langsung melangkah lebar-lebar dan berdiri di depan Sungmin.

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun bingung. Ada apa?

Tak disangkanya, sedetik kemudian, Kyuhyun berlutut di depannya dengan posisi melamar, mengeluarkan kotak cincin itu dan menunjukkannya kepada Sungmin.

"Lee Sungmin, maukah kau menikah denganku, segera?"

.

.

.

TBC

A-YOOO!

Maaf telat update.

Hehehe. Oh iya, Mohon maaf lahir dan batin ya.

Selamat hari raya Idul Fitri buat yang merayakannya :3

Asik ya yang pada mudik. Aku engga loh #curhat.

Maaf juga karna chap kemarin aku enggak bales review para readers.

Nanti kalo ada yang review pake akun ffn, aku jawab via PM yaak.

RnR? :3


	5. Chapter 5

**Sebuah remake cerita yang berjudul "Perjanjian Hati" karya Santhy Agatha**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer**: cerita, alur, dan plot semuanya adalah milik Santhy Agatha. Saya hanya mengubah sedikit. Sisanya real hasil pemikiran Santhy Agatha.

Now playing: Super Junior Yesung - Gray Paper

* * *

.

.

Ketika kau harus memilih, mana yang akan kau pilih?  
Sesuatu yang ada dalam genggamanmu, tetapi masih kau ragukan.  
Atau sesuatu yang dulu pernah ada dalam genggamanmu, sempat terlepas, tetapi ingin kembali pulang?  
.

.

.  
Sungmin ternganga, begitu pula dengan Victoria dan Sungjin yang ada di ruang tunggu ICCU itu.

Dengan gugup Sungmin menelan ludah, menatap Kyuhyun yang tampak begitu serius,lalu menatap Victoria dan Sungjin yang mengamati mereka dengan penuh keingintahuan.

Sungmin bingung harus berbicara apa. Jika menurut kata hatinya, seharusnya dia langsung menolak mentah-mentah lamaran itu, bukankah saat ini mereka sedang mempersiapkan pernikahan yang hanya sandiwara?

Kenapa Kyuhyun melamarnya di sini, di depan kedua adik mereka? Bagaimana Sungmin harus menanggapinya? dengan sungguh-sungguh atau bersandiwara?

"Kyu...?" Sungmin bergumam lirih berusaha agar tidak terdengar oleh Victoria dan Sungjin yang ada di ujung ruangan.

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmi dengan mata membara, tampak tersiksa.

"Jebbal." Mulutnya membentuk permohonan tanpa bersuara.

Sungmin menelan ludah lagi. Kyuhyun pasti punya alasan melakukan ini, mungkin dia akan menjelaskannya nanti. Dan jika ternyata mereka salah arah, Sungmin berharap Kyuhyun bisa mengeluarkannya dari masalah ini.

Dengan menguatkan hati, Sungmin menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Ne Kyu, aku bersedia menikah denganmu."

Terdengar suara helaan napas Victoria di sudut ruangan, lega. Sementara Sungmin mencuri pandang ke ekspresi adiknya yang tercekat. Mungkin sama seperti dirinya, Sungjin kaget dan tidak menyangka hubungan Sungmin dan Kyuhyun berkembang secepat ini.

Sedangkan Kyuhyun, lelaki itu memejamkan matanya tampak lega luar biasa. Lalu dengan cepat, seolah takut Sungmin berubah pikiran, dia menyelipkan cincin yang mereka beli barusan ke jemari Sungmin.

"Itu jadi cincin pertunangan kita. Besok kita beli lagi cincin pernikahan." bisiknya serak sambil mengecup jemari Sungmin yang bercincin.

Lalu Kyuhyun berdiri dari posisi berlututnya, tampak menjulang di depan Sungmin.

"Baiklah Lee Sungmin, karena kau telah menyetujuinya, kita akan menikah besok."

"Besok?!"

Kali ini yang bersuara kaget bukan hanya Sungmin, tetapi juga Sungjin dan Victoria.

Kyuhyun menghela napas panjang, lalu menoleh sedih ke arah ruangan ICCU.

"Eomma sedang memperjuangkan hidupnya di sana serangan ini tidak akan terjadi satu kali saja, pasti akan terjadi lagi, dan setiap terjadi kita mempunyai resiko kehilangan Eomma, satu-satunya permintaannya adalah bisa melihat aku menikah." Kesedihan di mata Kyuhyun bukanlah sandiwara, lelaki itu benar-benar sakit dengan kondisi Ibunya.

"Aku tidak mungkin menolak permohonan Eomma 'kan? Aku akan hidup dengan penyesalan yang mendalam jika sampai Eomma meninggal dan aku tidak bisa melakukan amanat satu-satunya darinya."

Victoria menangis untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Membuat pipi chubynya kembali basah. Ia mengusap air matanya dengan pedih, membiarkan dirinya dipeluk oleh Sungjin.

Sementara itu, Sungjin mengamati Kyuhyun dan Sungmin bergantian.

"Apakah... Apakah kalian yakin? Aku tidak tahu seberapa lama dan seberapa dalam hubungan kalian berdua... Meskipun aku sangat senang kalian bersatu, tapi... Pernikahan mempunyai dasar pertimbangan lain selain cinta dan pemenuhan amanat untuk orang lain... Pernikahan adalah komitmen seumur hidup... Untuk selamanya." gumam Sungjin, mencoba mencari jawaban dari ekspresi dua manusia di depannya.

Wajah Sungmin memucat, tetapi tidak bisa berkata-kata.

Sungjin benar, pernikahan adalah hal yang sangat serius untuk dilakukan. Mereka melakukan janji di hadapan Tuhan, dan itu bukan main-main.

Selain itu, jangankan komitmen seumur hidup, mereka bahkan tidak mempunya cinta satu sama lain yang bisa mendukung komitmen itu.

Apa yang harus dia lakukan? dia menyetujui sandiwara ini dari awal dan kemudian terseret arus, tidak bisa kembali lagi.

Kyuhyun merangkul Sungmin dengan sebelah lengannya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Kami saling mencintai." jawab Kyuhyun tegas, mengeratkan rangkulannya untuk menegaskan maksudnya.

"Aku akan menemui Eommamu Min, untuk meminta izin."

.

.

.

"Jadi begitu ceritanya Ahjumma. Mohon maaf saya mendesak secara mendadak seperti ini. Tetapi kondisi Eomma sayalah alasan satu-satunya saya mempercepat pernikahan ini, meskipun pesta akan tetap dilaksanakan empat bulan lagi."

Ibu Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun yang begitu serius dengan permintaannya. Sebagai seorang Ibu, tentu saja dia kaget anaknya dilamar mendadak seperti ini.

Ibu Kyuhyun dan Kyuhyun sendiripun sudah menemuinya minggu kemarin, untuk membicarakan persiapan pernikahan. Tetapi itu untuk pernikahan empat bulan lagi, bukannya pernikahan dadakan besok pagi.

Dengan lembut, Ibu Sungmin melirik ke arah putri satu-satunya yang dari tadi tidak bersuara, sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri.

"Sungminnie, ibu terserah padamu nak, karena kau yang menjalaninya."

Sungmin meringis.

Bagaimana bisa dia terjebak dalam situasi ini? Sepanjang jalan ke rumah tadi, Sungmin ingin meledak kepada Kyuhyun, marah karena ditempatkan dalam posisi seperti ini tanpa rencana.

Tetapi dia tidak bisa mengatakan apa-apa kepada lelaki itu, karena Sungjin ikut bersama mereka untuk mengambil baju ganti sebelum kembali ke rumah sakit lagi, sementara Victoria masih di rumah sakit, berjaga menunggu Ibunya.

"Sungmin sendiri sudah setuju dengan saya. Kami memang sudah berencana menikah, benar 'kan Min?" sela Kyuhyun cepat, mencegah Sungmin mengeluarkan penolakan.

Sungmin hanya menganggukkan kepalanya lemah.

Ibu Sungmin menghela napas panjang.

"Baiklah nak, Aku memberikan restu. Eomma yakin, pernikahan ini bertujuan baik, dan semua yang bertujuan baik pasti akan berujung baik."

.

.

.

"Noona yakin ?" Sungjin mendekatinya, ketika Sungmin sedang melangkah memasuki kamarnya. Sungjin sudah membawa tas ransel berisi beberapa baju ganti dan selimut.

Lelaki itu akan menemani Kekasihnya – Victoria menginap di ruang tunggu ICCU sambil menunggu Ibu Kyuhyun bisa dipindahkan ke kamar pribadi.

Dia sudah akan berangkat lagi ke rumah sakit diantar oleh Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun sendiri belum bisa menginap di rumah sakit, dia harus mempersiapkan segala urusan untuk pernikahan dadakan itu di pagi harinya, baru mungkin dini hari nanti dia akan menyusul Victoria dan menggantikan adiknya menunggu Ibunya.

Sungmin menatap mata adiknya, ada kecemasan di sana.

Sungmin tahu pikiran Sungjin terlalu tajam dalam melihat semua ini. Sungjin pasti merasa semua terlalu cepat, dan dia terlalu mengenal kakaknya untuk mengabaikan kecemasan yang berkecamuk di dalam hati Sungmin.

Sambil tersenyum kepada adiknya, Sungmin menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Pernikahan ini adalah jalan yang terbaik." gumamnya.

Sungjin menatap Sungmin tajam, mencoba menembus mata kakaknya.

"Apakah... Apakah ada yang kau rahasiakan kepadaku?"

Sungmin langsung menatap Sungjin waspada. Apakah sandiwara mereka begitu terlihat di mata Sungjin?

"Kenapa kau berpikiran seperti itu?"

Sungjin mengangkat bahunya, tersenyum miris.

"Entahlah." Senyumnya berubah menjadi permintaan maaf.

"Maafkan aku, bukannya aku tidak percaya akan cinta kalian, tetapi ini semua terlalu cepat... Aku... Aku bahkan tidak menyangka jika Kyuhyun hyung mau berkomitmen kepada seseorang, Vicky selalu bercerita jika Kyuhyun hyung sangat menghindari pernikahan, dia selalu ingin menjadi lelaki bebas. Lamarannya tadi, aku takut dia terlalu tergesa-gesa karena dorongan hatinya ingin menyenangkan Eommanya... Jika yang dilamarnya bukan dirimu, mungkin aku akan tenang-tenang saja. Tetapi kau, noonaku, dan aku sangat menyayangimu. Aku tidak ingin ada penyesalan nantinya."

Sungmin merasakan matanya panas dan berkaca-kaca.

Ingin rasanya dia mengungkapkan semuanya kepada adiknya, yang sangat disayanginya. Tetapi dia tidak bisa. Sungjin akan merasa sangat bersalah, karena sandiwara dengan skenario yang kacau ini asal muasalnya adalah demi kebahagian Sungjin dan Victoria.

"Sungjin.. Aku sudah siap untuk berjanji dihadapan Tuhan. Aku juga sudah siap untuk menyatukan prinsip dan komitmenku bersama lelaki itu. Jadi.. Kau tidak perlu cemas"

"Apakah kau mencintai Kyuhyun?" Sungjin berdehem salah tingkah.

"Maksudku, Kyuhyun memang sangat mudah dicintai dengan berbagai kelebihannya itu, tapi apakah kau benar-benar mencintainya untuk hidup bersamanya dalam satu pernikahan?"

Bagaimana mungkin? Sungmin meringis kesal. Kyuhyun tidak mudah dicintai.

Lelaki itu arogan, angkuh dan suka memaksakan kehendak. Tapi Sungmin bisa apa? Semoga Tuhan memaafkannya karena melakukan perjanjian palsu untuk menikah. Semoga Tuhan mengerti bahwa ada alasan baik di balik sandiwara yang berujung tak terduga ini.

"Aku benar-benar mencintainya. Aku sudah menganggapnya sebagai udara untuk hidupku" Sungmin meringis. Bagaimana ia bisa berbohong dengan lancarnya?

"Tenang saja, seperti apa yang dikatakan Eomma tadi, apapun yang dilakukan dengan tujuan baik, pasti akan berujung baik."

.

.

.

Mereka menikah pagi itu di rumah sakit. Kondisi Ibu Kyuhyun sudah membaik sehingga bisa dipindah ke kamar pribadi yang luas dan lebih privat. Pernikahan itu sederhana, hanya dihadiri oleh beberapa perwakilan keluarga keduabelah pihak sebagai saksi.

Semua berlangsung begitu cepat, tiba-tiba saja Kyuhyun sudah memakaikan cincin nikah itu. Cincin dengan berlian besar yang ditolaknya kemarin, ke jemarinya, dan mereka sudah sah sebagai suami isteri.

Ibu Kyuhyun tampak lemah dan pucat, tetapi senyum bahagianya memancar ketika dia meremas jemari Sungmin, dan mengucapkan terimakasih dengan lemah, air mata menetes dari mata indahnya, membuat jantung Sungmin serasa ditusuk-tusuk oleh rasa bersalah.

Tuhan, seandainya saja Ibu Kyuhyun tahu ini semua hanya sandiwara, betapa hancurnya perasaannya.

Victoria pun memeluknya dengan rasa terimakasih dan kasih sayang persaudaraan yang tulus, membuat dada Sungmin semakin sesak dengan rasa bersalah.

Semua orang berterimakasih padanya, tetapi kenapa rasa bersalah tetap menggayutinya, rasa bersalah dan ketakutan tersembunyi... Ketika dia menyadari bahwa dia sudah menjadi isteri sah Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

Sungmin diantarkan masuk oleh petugas kamar hotel mewah di dekat rumah sakit tempat Ibu Kyuhyun di rawat. Kyuhyun sengaja memesankan kamar untuk bulan madu mereka di sana, karena tempatnya dekat dengan rumah sakit sehingga mereka bisa bergegas ke sana jika ada sesuatu terjadi.

Sungmin duduk di sofa di kamar itu dengan gugup, sambil menatap Kyuhyun yang melepas jasnya dan melemparkan dasinya ke kursi.

Inilah kesempatan pertama kalinya mereka bisa berdua saja. Sebelumnya selalu banyak interupsi, dan Kyuhyun begitu sibuk mempersiapkan pernikahan dadakan ini sehingga susah di temui. Bahkan tadi pagi Sungmin baru melihatnya pertama kali, beberapa menit sebelum pernikahan dilangsungkan.

"Kita harus bagaimana?" gumam Sungmin lemah, pada akhirnya.

Kyuhyun menghempaskan tubuhnya di sofa disebelah Sungmin.

"Maafkan aku menempatkanmu pada situasi sulit seperti ini." Dengan frustrasi dia mengusap wajahnya.

"Aku juga tidak menyangka akan berujung seperti ini... "

Sungmin menghela napas panjang dan menatap Kyuhyun dalam.

"Apakah kita bisa mengurus perceraian dengan mudah nantinya...?" Dan Sungmin akan menyandang status janda, di usianya yang masih muda.

Perceraian itu mungkin mengandung konsekuensi yang sangat berat, selain pandangan masyarakat, belum lagi berbagai pertanyaan dari keluarganya nantinya, bagaimana mungkin Sungmin bisa menghadapinya?

Tatapan Kyuhyun tampak mengeras.

"Jangan bicarakan perceraian dulu. Kita jalani saja pernikahan ini dengan sebaik-baiknya. Semoga nanti ada jalan keluar." suara Kyuhyun berubah serius.

"Aku berjanji Min, selama menjadi suamimu, aku akan menghormatimu sebagai isteriku."

Sungmin menelan ludahnya, apa maksud Kyuhyun dengan menjalani pernikahan ini dengan sebaik-baiknya? Apakah mereka juga harus... pipi Sungmin memerah.

Kyuhyun tampaknya memahami ekspresi Sungmin, senyumnya tampak miris.

"Tidak Min, jangan takut. Aku tidak akan menyentuhmu, jika itu yang kau takutkan."

Tanpa sadar Sungmin menghela napas lega. Pernikahan ini sudah terasa seperti ikatan yang menyesakkan dada.

Sungmin tidak akan bisa menanggungnya kalau jika mereka harus lebih terikat lagi.

"Apakah kita akan tidur bersama dalam satu kamar nantinya?" tanya Sungmin dengan nada cemas.  
Kyuhyun melemparkan tatapan meminta maaf kepada Sungmin.

"Ne. kita akan tidur bersama, setelah Eomma pulang, kau akan ikut pindah ke rumahku, tinggal di kamarku, dan tidur seranjang denganku, kita harus melakukannya. Jika tidak, akan muncul gosip di kalangan pelayan yang mungkin akan sampai ke telinga Eommaku. Jangan takut." Kyuhyun menyadari ekspresi Sungmin yang berubah pucat.

"Aku tidak akan menyentuhmu, aku berjanji..."

Sungmin menghela napas lega, tetapi rupanya Kyuhyun belum selesai dengan ucapannya.

"Kecuali jika kau yang meminta kepadaku."

Ucapan susulan Kyuhyun itu langsung mendapat hadiah pelototan mata dari Sungmin.

"Aku hanya bercanda." Gumam Kyuhyun terkekeh geli sambil menatap Sungmin.

"Tetapi aku sungguh-sungguh Min, jika kau yang memintanya, aku pasti tidak akan menolak untuk melakukan sesuatu yang lebih." Suaranya berubah sensual.

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun dengan pipi merah padam dan napas terengah, merasa malu sekaligus marah.

"Itu hanya akan terjadi dalam mimpimu!" serunya mantap kemudian, dan disambut dengan gelak tawa Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

Dalam seminggu, Ibu Kyuhyun sudah diperboleh pulang, wajahnya masih pucat dan lemah meskipun tampak lebih sehat dari terakhir kali keluar dari ruangan ICCU.

"Eomma sudah tidak sabar mempersiapkan pesta pernikahan kalian." Sang Ibu tersenyum ketika Kyuhyun merebahkannya di atas ranjang.

"Eomma istirahat saja dulu, Eomma harus lebih kuat lagi. Kami 'kan sudah menikah, jadi pesta pernikahan hanyalah syarat saja." suara Kyuhyun terdengar serak.

Ibu Kyuhyun tersenyum lembut dan menggenggam jemari putra kesayangannya.

"Terimakasih sayang, terimakasih. Eomma merasa tenang dan bahagia sekali dengan pernikahan kalian. Eomma sangat menyayangimu dan ingin kau bahagia, kau tahu itu kan..." dengan lembut sang Ibu mengusap dahi Kyuhyun.

"Kau adalah anakku yang sangat kucintai, detik itu, ketika aku menggendong mu yang masih bayi yang menangis keras-keras, aku sudah menjanjikanmu di dalam hatiku sebagai anak laki-lakiku."

Kyuhyun tersenyum lembut dan mengecup dahi Ibunya.

"Istirahatlah Eomma, aku juga sangat mencintaimu."

Ketika Ibunya tertidur kemudian, Kyuhyun melangkah keluar kamar dengan tergesa-gesa, hampir tersandung, membuat Sungmin cemas dan mengikutinya keluar.

"Kyuhyun ada apa?" Sungmin berdiri, menatap Kyuhyun yang berpegangan pada uliran tangga di luar kamar. Punggung Kyuhyun tampak bergetar.

Dengan gugup, Sungmin mendekat, dan menyentuh pundak Kyuhyun.

"Kyu.. Gwaenchanayo?"

Lalu secepat kilat, tanpa diduga, Kyuhyun membalikkan badan dan merengkuh tubuh mungil Sungmin sekuat tenaganya, memeluknya seakan ingin meremukkan tulangnya.

Tubuh Sungmin terasa sakit, tetapi ditahannya ketika merasakan isakan Kyuhyun tenggelam di rambutnya.

Ya Tuhan, lelaki arogan ini menangis di pelukannya.

Dengan lembut, Sungmin melingkarkan lengannya di punggung Kyuhyun yang keras, mengusapnya lembut, membiarkan lelaki itu menumpahkan perasaannya.

"Tadi.. Dokter mengatakan..." suara Kyuhyun terdengar serak dan tersengal.

"Dokter bilang Eomma sudah tidak bisa bertahan lagi... kita... kita tinggal menghitung hari..." lalu isak itu terdengar lagi.

Sungmin memeluk Kyuhyun dengan kuat. Mungkin nanti tubuhnya akan remuk. Tapi itu nanti. Saat ini ia mencoba menyalurkan kekuatan kepada lelaki itu. Lelaki yang sebenarnya tidak begitu dikenalnya, tetapi sekarang sudah menjadi suaminya.

Lama Kyuhyun menumpahkan perasaannya, sampai kemudian lelaki itu mengangkat kepalanya dari rambut Sungmin, matanya tampak basah.

Ditatapnya Sungmin dengan lembut.

"Terimakasih Min. "

Tiba-tiba perasaan hangat menjalari dada Sungmin, menemukan sisi Kyuhyun yang rapuh ini ternyata menghangatkan perasaannya.

Lalu tiba-tiba tatapan Kyuhyun meredup, lelaki itu kemudian mendekatkan kepalanya dan mengecup dahi Sungmin, sebelum Sungmin sempat menghindar.

Kecupan yang lembut dan sopan, tetapi entah kenapa membuat tubuh Sungmin seperti tersetrum ketika menerimanya.

Lelaki itu lalu membalikkan tubuh dan melangkah pergi tanpa kata, meninggalkan Sungmin yang berdiri di sana sambil merasakan panas membara di bekas kecupan Kyuhyun di dahinya.

.

.

.

Ketika Sungmin sedang memberi nilai pada gambar hasil karya anak didiknya, pintu ruangan kelasnya diketuk.

Sungmin memang tidak berniat untuk pulang cepat, dia menunggu Kyuhyun menjemputnya, lelaki itu sekarang mengantar jemputnya setiap Sungmin bekerja, dan tidak mengizinkan Sungmin naik kendaraan umum lagi. Ketika Kyuhyun sedang sibuk dengan pekerjaannya, dia akan mengirimkan supir.

Pernikahan ini sudah berjalan hampir dua minggu, dan mereka baik-baik saja.

Kyuhyun mengajak Sungmin untuk tinggal di rumahnya bersama ibunya dan Victoria. Mereka tidur seranjang dan Kyuhyun menepati janjinya untuk tidak menyentuhnya.

Pada malam-malam pertama tentunya terasa canggung, Sungmin tidak pernah seranjang dengan lelaki manapun seumur hidupnya, kecuali dengan Sungjin, itupun ketika mereka masih berumur 7 tahun.

Ketika tanpa sengaja kaki atau lengan mereka bersenggolan, maka Kyuhyun akan segera meminta maaf dengan canggung, lalu mereka akan bergeser dengan cepat masing-masing di ujung sisi ranjang yang berseberangan.

Tetapi lama kelamaan mereka terbiasa, mereka akan mengucap selamat tidur dengan singkat, lalu menempati posisi masing-masing, sambil berusaha tidak menyentuh satu sama lain di ranjang itu.

Setidaknya setelah Kyuhyun menangis di pelukannya saat itu, Sungmin menemukan sisi positif dalam diri Kyuhyun.

Lelaki itu memang arogan, angkuh dan suka memaksakan kehendaknya. Tetapi dia juga lelaki yang bertanggung jawab, yang sangat mencintai Ibu dan adik perempuannya.

Sungmin bisa memahami itu karena dia juga begitu sayang dengan Ibunya dan juga Sungjin.

Ponsel di tangannya berdering. Sungmin melirik ke layarnya, lalu mengernyitkan matanya, Siwon? Ternyata Sungmin masih menyimpan nomor Siwon di ponselnya , dan ini nomor yang sama, yang berdering dan membuat layar ponselnya terus berkedip-kedip, tak mau menyerah.

Sungmin mendiamkan ponsel itu, ragu. Tetapi Siwon di seberang sana tampak tak mau menyerah, kenapa Siwon meneleponnya lagi? Sambil menghela napas panjang, Sungmin mengangkat telepon itu.

"Yeoboseyo..."

"Sungmin ini aku..." suara Siwon terdengar serak dan tersiksa di seberang sana.

"Aku dengar... aku dengar kau sudah menikah dengan tuan Kyuhyun..." Apakah isakan Siwon yang terdengar di sana?

"Aku tak kuat lagi Min, aku ingin mati saja."

"Astaga Siwon jangan bicara sembarangan!" Sungmin berseru kaget mendengar kalimat Siwon, suara diseberang sana tampak rapuh dan tidak main-main.

"Aku mencintaimu Min, aku sangat mencintaimu! Meskipun aku hanyalah pecundang lemah yang tak mampu melawan keluargaku, aku sangat mencintaimu. Aku tak kuat lagi menahan beban demi keluargaku, kau yang kucintaipun sudah menikah dengan lelaki lain, jadi untuk apa aku hidup?"

"Choi Siwon.." Sungmin bergumam tenang, berharap ketenangannya menular kepada Siwon yang tampak histeris. "Tenangkan pikiranmu Won, kau ada di mana?"

"Aku akan mati saja... Sekarang aku ada di tempat perpisahan kita dua tahun yang lalu... Aku... Aku akan terjun dari jembatan itu... Selamat tinggal Min..."

"Siwon! Jangan lakukan apapun! aku akan kesana!" Sungmin meraih tasnya dengan cepat dan berlari menembus koridor Taman Kanak-Kanak, dan bertabrakan dengan Kyuhyun yang sedang berjalan dari arah berlawanan.

"Sungmin ada apa?" Kyuhyun menyentuh kedua lengan Sungmin yang panik.

Sungmin menahankan napasnya yang tersengal.

"Siwon.. Siwon di taman kota... mencoba bunuh diri... lompat dari jembatan..." setiap kata-katanya berhamburan, bercampur dengan kepanikannya.

Kyuhyun mencerna kalimat itu dalam sedetik, kemudian menggandeng Sungmin dan mengajaknya melangkah ke mobilnya yang diparkir di depan secepat kilat.

"Ayo." gumamnya, mendorong Sungmin duduk di kursi penumpang, lalu masuk ke kursi pengemudi dan melajukan mobilnya secepat kilat.

.

.

.

TBC

Balasan review:

ISungyi : iya, ini bakalan rate T. Soalnya versi aslinya juga rate T. Kkkk,

Baby Kim: ini udah update kilat kan'-'?

christchoco: ini udah panjang...

1307: jangan nangis.-.

Park Min Chan: ini lagi berusaha biar gak typo. Aok.-.

RnR? :3


	6. Chapter 6

**Sebuah remake cerita yang berjudul "Perjanjian Hati" karya Santhy Agatha**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer**: cerita, alur, dan plot semuanya adalah milik Santhy Agatha. Saya hanya mengubah sedikit. Sisanya real hasil pemikiran Santhy Agatha.

* * *

Aku pernah mencintaimu sampai terasa sakit luar biasa.

Sampai di titik sakitnya sudah tidak terasa lagi.

Yang tersisa hanya cinta, yang terasa hanya cinta.

Meski akhirnya yang aku dapat hanyalah sebuah pengkhianatan...

.

.

.

Kyuhyun mengemudikan kendaraannya dengan kencang, mengumpat-umpat jika terkena kemacetan dan lampu merah, tetapi selain itu perjalanan lancar.

Sambil mengemudi Kyuhyun melirik ke arah Sungmin, yang tengah meremas-remas tangannya dengan cemas sambil memandang ke depan.

"Apakah dia serius dengan kata-katanya?"

Sungmin menoleh menatap Kyuhyun yang sudah mengalihkan pandangannya lagi ke jalanan.

"Dia... dia terdengar gila dan putus asa."

Kyuhyun menghela napas pendek. "Apa kerena pernikahan kita?" lelaki itu mendengus kesal, "Dasar laki-laki tidak punya otak."

"Jangan mengatai orang."

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin marah.

"Aku tidak salah bukan? dia memang tidak punya otak, tidak punya hati dan luar biasa pengecut. Dulu ketika ada kesempatan dia tidak memperjuangkanmu, sekarang ketika jelas-jelas dia kalah yang dilakukannya hanya putus asa dan mengancam bunuh diri, benar-benar lelaki tak punya otak!" Kyuhyun mengencangkan laju mobilnya.

Sungmin terdiam, tidak bisa membantah kata-kata Kyuhyun karena semuanya mengandung kebenaran.

Siwon dulu tidak berbuat apa-apa untuk memperjuangkannya. Lelaki itu hanya diam dan mencampakkannya dalam kehancuran. Sekarang, ketika baginya Sungmin sudah termiliki oleh lelaki lain, Siwon menggila.

Kenapa Siwon melakukan ini semua? benarkah ini didasari cinta Siwon yang masih tersimpan untuknya? atau ini hanyalah estimasi cemburu buta yang merenggut kewarasan lelaki itu?

.

.

.

Taman kota tampak lengang, begitu Kyuhyun memarkir mobilnya di sana, Sungmin langsung keluar diikuti oleh Kyuhyun.

"Ke arah mana?" Tanya Kyuhyun sambil mensejajari langkah Sungmin.

Sungmin memandang ragu, sudah dua tahun berlalu sejak dia terakhir kali kemari. Terakhir kali dia kesini adalah di tengah hujan, disaat Siwon mencampakkannya dua tahun lalu. Setelah itu jangankan kemari, memikirkannyapun Sungmin tidak berani.

Saat ini taman kota sudah berubah hingga Sungmin hampir tak mengenalinya. Di mana tempat dia dan Siwon sering menghabiskan waktu dulu?

"Sungmin?" Kyuhyun menggeram, tak sabar.

Sungmin menelan ludah dan mengambil keputusan.

"Ke arah sana." gumamnya sambil tergesa ke arah kanan, dengan Kyuhyun mengikutinya.

.

.

.

Siwon ada di sana, masih berpegang pada pagar kayu di jembatan itu. Jembatan setinggi lima meter di udara, yang menghubungkan jurang dalam dengan aliran sungai berbatu di bawahnya.

Salah satu keunggulan taman kota ini adalah pemandangan di atas jembatan ini. Dengan gemericik sungai dan air terjun buatan yang cukup mempesona, bagaikan harta karun alam tersembunyi ditengah hiruk pikuk polusi dan kesibukan kota.

Tetapi sekarang Sungmin tidak sempat mengagumi pemandangan indah itu, matanya terpaku pada Siwon dan tampak cemas.

"Siwon." serunya dalam bisikan tertahan, takut kalau suaranya terlalu keras akan mengagetkan lelaki itu dan membuatnya terlompat.

Siwon yang semula menatap kosong ke bawah, menoleh perlahan dan menemukan Sungmin dan Kyuhyun di ujung jembatan. Matanya membara penuh tekad.

"Jangan mendekat!" serunya keras. "Atau aku akan lompat."

Sungmin berseru frustrasi, bingung harus berbuat apa. Taman kota ini tampak sepi, disiang yang lengang ini. Syukurlah, jika tidak pasti sudah ada keramaian menghebohkan di sini.

"Lompat saja jika memang kau berani, aku pikir itu akan membuat Sungmin puas." Kyuhyun bergumam tenang tetapi cukup keras untuk di dengar oleh Siwon.

Seketika Sungmin dan Siwon menatap Kyuhyun dengan keget.

"Kyu..." Sungmin mendesis mencoba memperingatkan lelaki itu agar tidak memperkeruh suasana, tetapi Kyuhyun hanya mengedikkan bahunya tak peduli, lelaki itu menatap Siwon yang tengah menatapnya dengan senyum mengejek.

"Lompat saja Choi, aku menunggu di sini, untuk melihat sampai dimana keberanianmu." dengan sinis Kyuhyun tersenyum.

"Kau pikir jika kau lompat atau tidak akan berpengaruh pada Sungmin? Kau terlalu percaya diri. Sungmin kemari untuk mencegahmu karena dorongan hatinya yang terlalu baik, tapi kenyataannya kau sudah tidak ada lagi di kehidupannya. Kau mau mati atau hidup, tidak ada untung ataupun rugi baginya. Aku pribadi merasa terganggu dengan tingkahmu yang kekanak-kanakkan dan merepotkan ini, jadi cepat lompat dan langsung mati, agar semua kerepotan ini usai."

Siwon menatap Kyuhyun marah, napasnya terengah-engah, penuh dengan ketersinggungan.

"Kau... kau tidak ada urusannya untuk mengomentari hubunganku dengan Sungmin, semua ini antara aku dan Sungmin, kau tidak berhak ikut campur!" serunya emosi.

Kevin mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Tidak berhak ikut campur?" dengan sengaja dia merangkul Sungmin agar merapat padanya.

"Sungmin isteriku. Dan jika ada lelaki gila yang mengganggu dan mengancam-ancam akan bunuh diri karenanya, maka aku berhak ikut campur." Tatapan Kyuhyun menajam dengan jahat.

"Aku menyelidikimu Choi, aku tahu pasti masa lalumu dengan Sungmin, dimana kau mencampakkan gadisku ini dengan kejam. Well... sebenarnya masa lalu itu urusan kalian berdua, tetapi jika sampai masa sekarang, kau masih mengganggu Sungmin, aku akan turun tangan. Dan ketika aku turun tangan, itu berarti kehancuran bagi kau dan keluargamu"

Siwon menatap Kyuhyun, menelan ludah dan tampak meragu,ternyata baru menyadari situasinya.

"Jadi silahkan jika kau ingin bunuh diri dan mati mengenaskan di bawah sana. Tetapi jangan membawa-bawa nama isteriku dalam permasalahanmu. Jangan pernah berani-benarinya lagi kau mengganggu Sungmin-ku." Kyuhyun membalikkan badan, dan menyeret Sungmin bersamanya.

"Ayo Min, kita pergi. Yang terpenting kita sudah mengutarakan maksud kita. Biarkan bajingan itu mengambil keputusannya sendiri."

Dengan sedikit memaksa Kyuhyun menyeret Sungmin agar mengikuti langkahnya.

Sungmin mencoba memberontak dan melepaskan cengkraman Kyuhyun, tetapi lelaki itu mencengkeramnya dengan begitu kuat sehingga terasa sakit.

Hingga akhirnya Sungmin menyerah dan mengikuti langkah Kyuhyun, sempat dia menoleh ke belakang dan melihat Siwon masih termenung di jembatan.

Ah. Ya Tuhan... semoga Siwon tidak melompat. Desahnya dalam hati sambil memejamkan mata.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun membukakan pintu untuk Sungmin lalu membanting pintu itu setelah Sungmin masuk dan dengan sigap melangkah ke kursi pengemudi dan melajukan mobilnya, membawa Sungmin meninggalkan taman kota itu.

"Kupikir kau mengantarku ke taman kota tadi untuk membantuku mencegah Siwon melompat." desis Sungmin kesal, ketika mereka sudah memasuki jalan raya yang ramai.

"Tak kusangka kau malah datang untuk menyuruhnya lompat."

Kyuhyun terkekeh dan mengedikkan bahunya ke arah Sungmin.

"Dia pantas menerimanya."

Siwon menelan ludah. "Ba... bagaimana jika dia benar-benar melompat?"

Tawa Kyuhyun makin keras, terdengar meremehkan.

"Choi Siwon? Melompat? Aku berani bertaruh dia tidak akan mampu melakukannya, dia terlalu pengecut untuk itu. Yang dia lakukan hanyalah menggertak. Dia hanya ingin kau datang, lalu dia akan mengancam, dia akan membuatmu memohon kepadanya agar tidak melompat, pada akhirnya, kau akan berjanji menuruti semua kemauannya." Kyuhyun mendengus kesal.

"Aku tahu persis tipikal lelaki pengecut seperti dia Min, kau harus berhati-hati." Jeda sejenak, kemudian Kyuhyun bertanya, "Apakah kau masih mencintai dia?"

Sungmin tertegun

Apakah dia masih mencintai Siwon? Melihat Siwon di jembatan tadi, rapuh, tak berdaya dan putus asa, membuat hati Sungmin serasa diremas dengan kuat.

Tetapi apakah itu cinta? ataukah itu hanya rasa kasihan? Sungmin tidak tahu. Dia tidak bisa menjawab

Dan Kyuhyun sepertinya juga tidak mengejar jawaban darinya. Lelaki itu mengalihkan pandangannya lagi ke jalan dan melajukan kendaraannya pulang.

.

.

.

"Kau ingin pergi kemana?"

Sungmin hampir saja terlonjak kaget ketika mendengar suara Kyuhyun muncul dari kegelapan lorong.

Sungmin hendak keluar bersama Hyukjae, teman mengajarnya di TK.

Mereka berdua seumuran dan sama-sama suka membaca buku, biasanya di hari sabtu sore mereka keluar berdua untuk makan, bersantai dan berburu buku-buku bekas di pasar buku yang sangat sering mereka datangi.

Sejak Sungmin menikah, mereka tidak melakukannya lagi, tapi tadi Hyukjae menelepon dan mengajaknya, dan karena rumah sedang sepi karena Victoria sedang mengajak Ibunyanya kontrol dirumah sakit, Sungmin memutuskan untuk pergi bersama Hyukjae.

Biasanya Kyuhyun belum pulang jam-jam seperti ini. Lelaki itu selalu pulang larut dari pekerjaannya, jam sembilan atau jam sepuluh malam baru sampai ke rumah, sementara sekarang masih jam lima sore.

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun yang tampak lelah. Lelah tetapi tampan, dia masih mengenakan setelan jas dengan dasi sudah dilonggarkan dan rambut yang sedikit acak-acakan.

"Ehm.. Aku ada acara dengan temanku." Jawab Sungmin segera setelah debar dihatinya mereda melihat ketampanan Kyuhyun.

Lelaki itu mengangkat alisnya.

"Acara? Sampai malam? Dengan lelaki?"

Sungmin merasa tersinggung, sebenarnya lebih mudah jika dia langsung menjelaskan bahwa dia pergi dengan teman perempuannya.

Tetapi nada arogan di suara Kyuhyun membuat harga dirinya tergelitik. Lelaki itu tidak berhak mengatur-atur dengan siapa dan kapan dia akan menghabiskan waktunya.

"Apa bedanya jika dengan lelaki atau wanita?"

"Kau tidak boleh pergi jika dengan lelaki." Suara Kyuhyun datar, tapi mengancam. Hal itu membuat Sungmin semakin tersulut kemarahannya.

"Aku berhak pergi dengan siapapun yang aku mau. Kau memang suamiku, tetapi hanya di atas kertas. Kau tidak punya hak-hak sebagai suami yang semestinya kepadaku, karena pernikahan kita hanya sebatas perjanjian!"

"Hati-hati dengan perkataanmu Min, jangan mengancamku. Kau akan menyesal jika aku sampai marah."

"_Memangnya dia siapa sampai aku harus takut kepadanya?" _ Sungmin berseru dalam hati, dilumuri oleh rasa marahnya.

Meskipun tidak dapat disangkal, ada sebersit ketakutan yang muncul jauh dalam hatinya mendengarkan ancaman Kyuhyun itu.

"Aku tidak peduli kau marah atau tidak. Aku manusia bebas dan kau tidak berhak melarangku!" Sungmin menghentakkan kakinya dan berjalan melewati Kyuhyun, tetapi lelaki itu dengan cepat meraih siku Sungmin dan mencengkeramnya.

"Katakan kau pergi dengan lelaki atau perempuan."

"Bukan urusanmu."

"Aku berhak tahu, aku suamimu."

"Kau hanya suami sandiwara!" Sungmin meronta mencoba melepaskan cengkeraman Kyuhyun di sikunya, tetapi pegangan itu begitu eratnya hingga usaha Sungmin sia-sia.

"Lepaskan aku!"

"Tak akan kulepaskan hingga kau menjelaskan dengan siapa kau pergi dan apa keperluanmu."

"Aku pergi dengan teman sekantorku, Hyukjae! dia perempuan! Puas?!" Sungmin menjerit, dipenuhi rasa frustrasi atas sikap kasar dan arogan Kyuhyun.

Dalam sedetik, lelaki itu melepaskan pegangannya, membuat Sungmin bisa berputar secepat kilat dan melemparkan telapak tangannya ke pipi Kyuhyun, mendaratkan sebuah tamparan yang cukup keras di sana.

PLAK!

Kyuhyun terdiam. Sejenak suasana hening. Antara Sungmin yang menunggu penuh antisipasi dan Kyuhyun yang seolah tertegun karena tamparan itu.

Lalu pelan lelaki itu melemparkan pandangan menusuknya ke arah Sungmin.

"Berani-beraninya kau menamparku." desis Kyuhyun geram, membuat Sungmin gemetar tetapi bertahan.

Dia tidak boleh takut pada lelaki ini, Kyuhyun adalah tipe penindas, sekali Sungmin mundur, lelaki itu akan mendesaknya sampai di titik Sungmin akan menyerah dan menuruti semua kemauannya.

Kyuhyun tidak ingin berakhir seperti itu. Kyuhyun harus sadar bahwa dia tidak bisa memperlakukan Sungmin sama seperti orang lain.

"Karena kau harus disadarkan." seru Sungmin berusaha setegas mungkin

"Kau tidak punya hak apapun atas diriku. Pernikahan ini hanya sandiwara, begitu pula dengan hak dan kewajiban yang menyertainya!"

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin dengan tatapan membunuh, lalu mensedekapkan tangannya.

"Terserah kepadaku mau memperlakukanmu seperti apa. Selama kau masih tercatat sebagai isteriku, kau harus mengikuti aturan-aturanku."

"Persetan denganmu!" Sungmin membalikkan badan dengan marah dan segera melangkah pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun berdiri di sana.

.

.

.

Malam itu Sungmin dengan sengaja pulang pulang larut dan mematikan ponselnya. Dia tidak peduli jika nanti Kyuhyun akan marah besar kepadanya.

Diliriknya jam tangannya, sudah jam sepuluh malam. Dengan hati-hati Sungmin memasuki pintu rumah itu.

Tidak biasanya suasana ruang tamu gelap, dan sepi. Begitupun ruang keluarga. Biasanya sampai malampun, sudah terang benderang. Apakah semua orang sudah tidur?

Sungmin melangkah memasuki kamarnya dan Kyuhyun, kamar itu kosong, tidak ada tanda-tanda orang di sana. Dengan ragu dia meletakkan tasnya, kemudian meraih ponsel yang dia matikan.

Sambil menghela napas panjang Sungmin duduk di ranjang, perasaannya terasa tidak nyaman, dinyalakannya ponsel itu.

Layar putih itu tampak berkedip-kedip kemudian memunculkan pemberitahuan.

Bahwa dia telah dihubungi hampir tiga puluh kali nomor Kyuhyun dan mendapat dua puluh pesan teks selama ponselnya tidak aktif.

Sambil mengernyitkan keningnya Sungmin membuka pesan itu.

" Dasar lelaki maniak" gerutunya memikirkan sempat-sempatnya lelaki itu mengganggu acaranya dengan mengirimnya pesan dan menelpon berkali-kali.

Tetapi kemudian kernyitannya berubah menjadi panik ketika menyadari bahwa semua pesan teks Kyuhyunn bertuliskan hal yang sama.

_**Datanglah ke rumah sakit. Eomma sedang kritis**_

Sungmin langsung meraih kembali tas-nya dan berlari menuruni tangga.

.

.

.

Langkah-langkah kaki Sungmin terdengar jelas di lorong rumah sakit yang sepi itu. Dia sampai di ruang ICCU dan menemukan Victoria sedang menangis terisak-isak di pelukan Sungjin.

"Noona! Kau dari mana saja?!" Sungjin langsung berseru ketika melihat Sungmin "Kami semua mencoba menghubungimu, tetapi tidak bisa.

"Mianhae.." permintaan maaf Sungmin terucap dari lubuk hatinya. Betapa bodohnya dia! Perbuatan kekanak-kanakannya karena marah kepada Kyuhyun ternyata merepotkan semua orang.

"Bagaimana keadaan Eomma?"

Sungjin mengeratkan pelukannya kepada Victoria yang terisak semakin keras dan menggeleng sedih.

"Eomma sudah meninggal setengah jam yang lalu."

Dan detik itu, hati Sungmin dipenuhi penyesalan yang mendalam, mencengkeramnya dan mengancam akan menenggelamkannya ke ujung dunia.

.

.

.

Halo. Udah update nih. Aku jadiin part 6a sama part 6b. Biar greget. Hehe XD

Oh iya, aku mau tanya. Emang 'korea'-nya kurang berasa yak?

Aku emang gak pakai kosakata bahasa korea dalam narasi. Tapi dalam 'teks percakapan' aku pakai nn.

RnR?


	7. Chapter 7

**Sebuah remake cerita yang berjudul "Perjanjian Hati" karya Santhy Agatha**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer**: cerita, alur, dan plot semuanya adalah milik Santhy Agatha. Saya hanya mengubah sedikit. Sisanya real hasil pemikiran Santhy Agatha.

* * *

Now Playing: Super Junior – Daydream.

* * *

Kau mengkhianatiku.

Lalu bayanganmu terlihat samar. Aku melemah.

Dan disaat itulah kau meninggalkanku dengan sebuah pengkhianatan.

.

.

.

"Sungmin Eonnie." Victoria mendekati Sungmin ketika mobil mereka keluar dari gerbang tempat pemakaman, dia kelihatan sedih dan pucat. Tentu saja, siapa yang tidak sedih ketika kehilangan seorang wanita yang telah melahirkanmu dan membesarkanmu?

"Ne Vict?"Sungmin berusaha selembut mungkin, mengingat betapa rapuhnya Victoria saat ini. Mereka ada di kursi belakang mobil Sungjin yang sedang mengemudi.

Sementara Kyuhyun masih di pemakaman, menyelesaikan semua urusan sebelum nanti menyusul pulang.

"Kyu Oppa.. Aku harap Eonnie bisa membantunya."

Sungmin mengernyitkan keningnya, Membantu Kyuhyun? dalam hal apa? Lelaki itu tampak begitu tegar, bahkan kemarin ketika dia akhirnya melihat Sungmin menyusul kerumah sakit, lelaki itu hanya mengangkat alisnya, dengan wajah datar seperti batu.

Dan wajah itu yang terus dipakai Kyuhyun sampai sekarang hingga proses pemakaman usai. Tidak ada air mata, tidak ada emosi dan ekspresi apapun yang menyiratkan kepedihan. Wajahnya keras, seperti batu yang kosong.

"Dia memang tampak tegar di luar." Victoria bergumam, seperti bisa membaca pikiran Sungmin.

"Tetapi sebenarnya dia adalah lelaki yang rapuh. Dia selalu begitu ketika terpuruk, selalu membangun benteng kokoh di sekelilingnya agar tidak ada orang lain yang bisa memasuki dan melihat sisi dirinya yang begitu rapuh." Victoria menggigit bibir bawahnya. Berusaha menahan air matanya yang akan mendesak ingin keluar.

"Apa Sungmin Eonnie belum mengetahui bahwa Kyuhyun Oppa sebenarnya pernah hancur karena sebuah pengkhianatan?"

Sungmin menoleh dan menatap Victoria penuh ingin tahu. "Sebuah pengkhianatan?"

Victoria menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Ne.. Dulu Kyu Oppa memiliki seorang kekasih. Kekasihnya adalah yeoja yang sangat dicintainya. Namanya Seohyun. . Mereka sudah berpacaran lama dan sangat cocok. Kyu Oppa tampak sangat bahagia waktu itu, beda dengan yang sekarang. Dulu dia banyak tertawa, jahil,dan suka bercanda." Victoria tersenyum, tampak mengenang masa lalu Kyuhyun.

"Lalu Oppa memutuskan untuk memperkenalkannya kepada Appa kami." Victoria mengulum bibirnya sesaat. Kemudian mendesah.

"Appa adalah seorang pebisnis yang sangat pandai dan arogan, meskipun begitu dia tetap menjadi Appa yang baik bagi keluarganya. Tapi saaat makan malam perkenalan itu, dengan lantang Appa mengajukan penawaran kepada Seohyun..." Victoria terdiam.

Sungmin mengkerutkan alis matanya. "Penawaran apa?" tanya Sungmin dengan nada penuh ingin tahu.

"Jika Kyu Oppa menikahi Seohyun, maka Oppa akan kehilangan seluruh hak warisnya dan diusir dari rumah Appa. Tetapi jika Seohyun mau meninggalkan Kyu Oppa, maka dia akan diberikan uang berapapun yang ia inginkan oleh Appa" Victoria menghela napas.

"Tentu saja Appa hanya menggertak. Appa tidak mungkin mengusir Kyu Oppa dari rumah, Appa sangat sayang kepada Oppa, penawaran itu sebenarnya hanyalah ujian bagi Seohyun..."

Sungmin menatap mata Victoria yang tampak sedih, ingin tahu apa yang terjadi kemudian. Sungjin yang sedang menyetir di depanpun tampak memasang telinga, mendengarkan apa yang akan dikatakan oleh Victoria selanjutnya.

"Lalu kemudian hal yang tidak Appa dan Kyuhyun Oppa inginkan akhirnya terjadi. Seohyun menerima uang itu dan akhirnya meninggalkan Oppa.."

Sungmin menelan ludah.

Pengkhianatan semacam itu dan dilakukan di depan keluarganya pula. Pantas saja mengubah Kyuhyun menjadi orang yang begitu pahit, dia masih ingat perkataan Kyuhyun siang itu ketika lelaki itu menawarinya perjanjian sandiwara ini.

_"Kau akan terkejut mengetahui berapa banyak yang akan menyambar umpan itu mentah-mentah."_

Begitu ucap Kyuhyun saat itu, dengan nada pahit yang sekarang baru disadari Sungmin artinya.

"Hal itulah yang membuat Kyuhyun Oppa menutup hatinya seperti sekarang ini." sambung Victoria dengan suara yang terdengar serak.

"Ketika Oppa akhirnya membuka hatinya untuk Min Eonnie dan menikahi Eonnie, aku sangat bahagia. Aku tahu betapa baiknya, dan betapa Sungmin Eonnie bisa membahagiakan Kyu Oppa..." Victoria kembali mendesah untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Lalu air matanya mengalir dengan deras.

"Aku hanya sedikit khawatir, setelah Eomma meninggal, sikap Oppa sama persis seperti dulu ketika dikhianati Seohyun, dia memasang topeng datar dan dingin di wajahnya, di hatinya, membuat kita tidak bisa mendekatinya."Victoria menyeka air matanya dengan kasar.

"Eonnie... Hiks... Aku benar-benar mengkhawatirkannya... Ugh.. Hiks.. Hiks"

Tangis Victoria kembali pecah tanpa bisa ditahan.

Sungmin memeluk Victoria yang terisak-isak ke dalam rangkulannya. Hatinya terasa hangat karena menerima pemahaman baru, bahwa Kyuhyun juga pernah merasakan sakitnya dikhianati, sama seperti dirinya.

.

.

.

"Aku membawakan sup hangat untukmu.."

Malam sudah sepi dan semua orang sudah masuk ke kamar tidurnya. Sungmin mengintip ke ruang kerja Kyuhyun, lelaki itu sepulang pemakaman, langsung menenggelamkan dirinya di sana dan tidak keluar untuk makan malam.

Kyuhyun mendongak dari berkas-berkas di meja kerjanya dan mengerutkan kening,

"Aku tidak lapar dan aku juga sedang tidak ingin makan apapun."

Sungmin meletakkan nampan di meja, bersikeras. "Tetapi kau harus makan Kyu, aku tidak melihatmu makan apapun dari pagi. bahkan sejak pemakaman tadi."

Kyuhyun memasang ekspresi paling dingin dan menyatukan telapak tangannya di bawah dagunya,

"Kenapa kau repot-repot memikirkanku eoh?" gumamnya sinis.

Lelaki ini menyerangnya demi melindungi dirinya. Sungmin menghela napas, mencoba memahami, dia harus sabar menghadapi lelaki ini. Kyuhyun sedang sedih meskipun sekarang dia sedang bersandiwara sebagai seorang bos yang arogan dan jahat. Lelaki ini menutupi kesedihannya dengan semua itu.

"Karena aku mencemaskanmu."

"Hm... ini benar-benar sebuah kejutan. Seorang Sungmin mencemaskanku. Jagi-ya.. Apakah kau cemas aku akan terpuruk dalam kesedihan?" dengan gerakan halus, lelaki itu meluncur berdiri dan tiba-tiba sudah ada di dekat Sungmin, menjebaknya ke sudut tembok.

"Mungkin aku tidak akan terlalu bersedih jika kau bersedia menghiburku..." Kyuhyun mengulurkan jemarinya. Lalu mengusap pipi Sungmin dengan lembut.

"Aku tidak akan menghiburmu dengan sentuhan!" suara Sungmin sedikit meninggi, antara takut, marah dan sedikit gelenyar panas yang mengaliri tubuhnya merasakan usapan sensual Kyuyun di pipinya.

Untunglah lelaki itu memutuskan tidak mendesaknya lebih jauh, Kyuhyun hanya terkekeh, lalu melepaskan Sungmin, meskipun masih berdiri di dekatnya.

"Aku tidak butuh simpati darimu." gumam Kyuhyun sambil mengacak rambutnya.

"Terutama darimu..." tiba-tiba suara laki-laki itu hilang seakan tertelan. Kyuhyun memalingkan mukanya, dan melangkah menjauh dari Sungmin

"Pergilah!" ucapan Kyuhyun terdengar seperti sedang mengusir Sungmin, namun tetap dengan suara pelan.

"Kyuhyun..."

"Pergilah!" suara Kyuhyun berubah menjadi bentakan keras.

Sungmin menghela napas panjang, hubungan mereka memang sudah tidak baik dari awalnya.

" _**Sudah terlambat untuk menunjukkan simpati dan niat baik"**_ sesal Sungmin dalam hati, dengan pelan, dia melangkah menuju pintu.

"Supnya... Jangan lupa dimakan. Selagi masih hangat"

Hening.

Dan Sungmin membuka handle pintu hendak keluar.

Lalu isakan itu terdengar.

Sungmin menoleh dan mendapati Kyuhyun berdiri membelakanginya, isakan itu terdengar darinya, lelaki itu menangis.

Kali ini benar-benar menangis sepenuh hati, suaranya penuh kedukaan dan kesakitan, duka yang membuat bahunya berguncang dengan keras.

Tanpa pikir panjang, didorong oleh hatinya, Sungmin langsung melangkah mendekati Kyuhyun dan merengkuhnya.

Lelaki itu langsung memeluknya dengan erat, dan menangis dalam pelukannya, beban tubuhnya membuat Sungmin terjatuh ke sofa, dengan Kyuhyun menangis dipelukannya.

Diusapnya bahu dan rambut Kyuhyun. Berusaha meredakan kesedihannya. Berusaha membantu lelaki itu menumpahkan apa yang ada di hatinya.

Tiba-tiba perasaan lembut menyelemutinya, perasaan lembut yang sama ketika mengetahui sisi rapuh lelaki ini, yang tidak pernah ditampakkannya di depan orang lainnya

Sungmin memeluk Kyuhyun erat-erat, sampai lama kemudian isakan pilu mereda, berubah menjadi napas yang tenang dan teratur, dan lelaki itu masih meringkuk dengan kepala tenggelam di bahu Sungmin dengan mereka bergelung duduk di atas sofa.

Lalu Kyuhyun mengangkat tubuhnya daan menjauhkan kepalanya.

"Mianhae..." suaranya terdengar serak.

Sungmin tersenyum.

"Tidak perlu meminta maaf. Aku senang bisa membantu."

"Aku tidak pernah menangis di depan siapapun sebelumnya."

"Aku tahu."

"Aku tidak sengaja menangis tadi."

"Hal itu aku juga tahu." Senyum Sungmin tertahan.

"Kau sedang sedih, dan aku senang bisa membantumu. Aku harap kau merasa sedikit ringan setelah menangis tadi."

Kyuhyun tidak berkata apa-apa, hanya menatap Sungmin sambil mengacak rambutnya frustrasi. Lama mereka bertatapan, lalu tatapan Kyuhyun melembut.

"Gomawo."

Sungmin menganggukkan kepalanya, "Cheonma-yo Kyu."

Lelaki itu menatap Sungmin lagi dengan tatapan tajam, kemudian tersenyum kecut dan memalingkan kepalanya.

"Tidakkah kau sadar? Setelah kematian Eomma... Kau dan aku tidak harus terikat lagi." Suaranya setajam tatapannya.

"Kita bisa mengakhiri pernikahan ini."

.

.

.

Maaf pendek ;A;

Apa masih ada typo? Aku udah baca berulang kali u,u

'korea'-nya kurang berasa? Duh.. aku udah coba masukin beberapa kata-kata korea. Aku gak tahu gimana mau buat 'korea'-nya berasa.

Tapi pas aku tanya sama semua teman ku yang baca ff ini, mereka bilang koreanya udah berasa.

Bingung...

Ini (mungkin) ff terakhir yang aku posting bulan ini. Aku mau hiatus atau mungkin bisa dibilang semi hiatus. /apasih?-_-

RnR? nn


	8. Chapter 8

**Sebuah remake cerita yang berjudul "Perjanjian Hati" karya Santhy Agatha**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer**: cerita, alur, dan plot semuanya adalah milik Santhy Agatha. Saya hanya mengubah sedikit. Sisanya real hasil pemikiran Santhy Agatha.

* * *

Now Playing: Super Junior M – Perfection (Entah apa hubungannya sama chap ini-_-)

* * *

Senja bergayut berganti malam.

Begitupun rasa hatiku kepadamu.

Kau yang selalu ada, kau yang terbiasa ada.

Tiba-tiba kusadari...

Aku takut mengetahui fakta bahwa kau tak ada.

Aku takut kehilanganmu.

.

.

.

Sungmin tertegun. Menyadari kebenaran kata-kata Kyuhyun. Benar juga.

Dari awal alasan utama mereka menikah adalah demi menjaga perasaan Ibu Kyuhyun, sekarang sang Ibu sudah tiada, tidak ada lagi alasan yang membuat mereka harus menikah.

Tapi Sungmin teringat kepada Victoria yang mempercayakan Kyuhyun kepadanya, kepada Sungjin yang akhirnya mempercayai bahwa Sungmin dan Kyuhyun saling mencintai, dan kepada Ibunya yang begitu berbahagia karena Sungmin akhirnya bisa menyembuhkan luka hatinya dan bertemu dengan jodohnya.

Bagaimana perasaan mereka semua jika menyadari bahwa Sungmin dan Kyuhyun telah membohongi mereka?

Kyuhyun berdehem pelan, menggugah Sungmin dari lamunannya.

"Tetapi tentu saja kita tidak bisa gegabah mengakhiri pernikahan ini..." Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin dalam-dalam.

"Selain karena pernikahan ini baru sebentar, kita juga harus bisa memberikan alasan yang tepat kepada keluarga kita kenapa kita berpisah.. Jadi sementara ini, mungkin kita harus bertoleransi dan melanjutkan sandiwara pernikahan ini, kau tidak keberatan 'kan Min?"

Sungmin tercenung, sebenarnya melanjutkan sandiwara pernikahan ini terasa sangat memberatkan, tetapi membayangkan bercerai diusia pernikahan yang masih sangat muda, belum lagi menjelaskan kepada semuanya terasa begitu berat.

Sungmin juga yakin bahwa berpura-pura melanjutkan pernikahan ini adalah yang terbaik.

"Ne.. Mungkin kita bisa menjalani seperti ini dulu sampai kita bisa menemukan alasan dan waktu yang tepat untuk berpisah."

Kyuhyun menganggukkan kepalanya, lalu tersenyum miring.

"Lagipula kita sepertinya nyaman menjalani pernikahan ini." senyumnya berubah menggoda.

"Aku takut tiba-tiba kita sudah menjalani bertahun-tahun dan tetap belum menemukan alasan untuk berpisah. Hmm.. Bagaimana jika kita jalani pernikahan yang sesungguhnya saja?"

Sungmin membelalakkan mata dan menatap Kyuhyun dengan marah.

"Hentikan candaanmu itu."

"Aku tidak bercanda." senyum Kyuhyun berubah sensual.

"Kupikir aku cukup bisa menerima memiliki isteri sepertimu, dalam hal sebenarnya."

Wajah Sungmin menjadi merah padam ketika berhasil mencerna kata-kata Kyuhyun, lelaki ini benar-benar kurang ajar dan tidak tahu sopan santun.

Jika memang Sungmin memiliki impian tentang seorang suami, pasti dia bukan tipe lelaki seperti Kyuhyun!

.

.

.

"Gaun baru untukmu sudah datang." Kyuhyun yang sedang membaca buku di atas ranjang mengedikkan bahunya ke arah gaun hitam putih yang digantungkan di lemari.

"Cobalah."

Sungmin yang baru memasuki kamar mengernyit bingung. Gaun baru? Untuk apa? Hari ini sudah hampir tiga minggu setelah kematian Ibu Kyuhyun.

Semula semua terasa berat bagi mereka di rumah ini. Victoria masih sering menangis terisak-isak sendirian, untunglah Sungjin sering mengunjunginya dan menguatkannya, hingga bisa membuatnya mulai bisa tersenyum dan tertawa sedikit.

Sementara Kyuhyun...

Kyuhyun masih tetap sama, selain kerapuhannya yang ditunjukkan kepada Sungmin malam itu, Kyuhyun luar biasa dingin dan kaku. Masih mengenakan topeng yang sama, topeng datar dan tanpa emosi miliknya.

"Apakah kau lupa?" Kyuhyun terkekeh. "Besok adalah hari pernikahan mantan kekasihmu."

Siwon? besok hari pernikahan Siwon? Tiba-tiba dada Sungmin terasa nyeri, dia memang sudah hampir bisa melupakan Siwon, melupakan rasa sakitnya akibat ditinggalkan Siwon dan melupakan perasaan cintanya yang dulu tumbuh begitu subur kepada lelaki itu.

Tetapi entah kenapa, kenyataan bahwa Siwon mengikat dirinya kepada perempuan lain, dan pengetahuan bahwa Siwon tidak bahagia membuat dadanya terasa sesak.

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin dan mengernyit.

"Kau sudah tidak lagi mencintai pengecut itu bukan?" tanyanya menyelidik. "Atau jangan-jangan kau masih mencintainya?"

Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya dengan tegas. "Aniyeo... Aku sudah tidak..."

"Jika kau masih mencintainya. Berarti kau adalah yeoja bodoh."

"Aku sudah tidak cinta lagi, tapi kau harusnya mengerti perasaanku. Bertahun-tahun lamanya aku hidup dengan kesadaran bahwa aku mencintainya, harusnya kau mengerti bagaimana rasanya ketika menyadari perasaan sesak ketika mantan kekasih akan menikah."

"Tidak, aku tidak mengerti." Jawab Kyuhyun tegas.

"Begitu aku dikhianati oleh kekasihku, maka dia sama saja sudah mati. Begitupun perasaanku kepadanya, mati. Jadi aku tidak merasakan apapun." Lelaki itu menutup buku yang dibacanya, dan mengatur posisi tidurnya. "Selamat malam. Selamat tidur."

Sungmin termenung di sisi ranjang yang berlawanan dan menatap punggung kaku Kyuhyun yang membelakanginya.

Dia hampir lupa, lelaki ini juga memendam kesakitan yang pedih karena pengkhianatan. Dan hal itu membuatnya menjadi keras. Tetapi Sungmin sendiri saksinya bahwa Kyuhyun masih menyimpan kerapuhan yang disembunyikannya, jauh di dalam hatinya.

.

.

.

Sungmin menyadari gerakan di sampingnya meskipun dia masih setengah terlelap, sepertinya masih dini hari karena kamar itu masih temaram dan terasa begitu dingin, tetapi kemudian lengan hangat dan kuat itu merengkuhnya, memelukknya erat-erat.

Lengan itu terasa asing sekaligus akrab, dan membuat Sungmin nyaman, dalam tidurnya dia mendesak dan menempel pada tubuh hangat itu, menikmati eratnya dekapan yang merengkuhnya, membuainya kembali ke alam mimpi.

"Lee Sungmin."

Itu suara Kyuhyun, tetapi entah kenapa terdengar lebih serak dan lebih berat. Apakah Sungmin sedang bermimpi?

Dengan meyakini bahwa dia sedang ada di dalam mimpi, Sungmin bergelung makin merapat ke tubuh hangat itu. Mendesakkan tubuh lembutnya ke tubuh keras itu.

"Sungmin jagi.. Jangan" suara Kyuhyun kali ini terdengar tersiksa, tubuhnya terasa kaku dan tegang di tubuh Sungmin yang menempel kepadanya.

Suara Kyuhyun yang terakhir itu membuat sepercik kesadaran Sungmin kembali, dia membuka matanya ...ada apa?

Lalu Sungmin memekik ketika menyadari posisi tubuhnya, dalam usahanya mencari kehangatan, dia sudah menempel lengket seperti Koala yang melingkari pohonnya kepada Kyuhyun.

Pahanya melingkari tungkai dan pinggul Kyuhyun tanpa malu-malu, lengannya memeluk dada dan punggung Kyuhyun, sementara kepalanya bersandar tanpa permisi di dada lelaki itu.

Dalam detik yang sama Sungmin langsung melepaskan pelukannya dan setengah melompat, menjauh menuju seberang ranjang yang paling ujung.

Kyuhyun menghela napas panjang, seolah dilepaskan dari ketegangan yang menyiksanya. lalu menatap Sungmin dengan marah.

"Jika kau tidak mau aku terangsang dan membuatku menyentuhmu lebih, maka jangan menempel-nempel padaku di atas ranjang!" geramnya parau, lalu menarik selimut sampai dada dan membalikkan badan memunggungi Sungmin yang berbaring dengan muka panas dan merah padam.

.

.

.

Untunglah pagi hari ketika Sungmin terbangun, Kyuhyun sudah tidak ada di ranjangnya, jika tidak Sungmin tidak akan tahu bagaimana dia bisa menghadapi Kyuhyun.

Wajahnya terasa panas ketika mengingat kejadian semalam.

Astaga, bagaimana bisa dia menempel begitu erat kepada Kyuhyun? Malam-malam sebelumnya dia tidak pernah melakukannya.

Apakah memang karena hawa dingin, ataukah karena dorongan untuk mencari kenyamanan yang sepertinya disediakan oleh tubuh Kyuhyun?

Sungmin mendengus, Kenyamanan yang disediakan oleh tubuh Kyuhyun? Apakah dia buta? Yang bisa disediakan oleh Kyuhyun adalah rasa tidak nyaman, dan masalah.

Dia harus ingat itu baik-baik setiap malam sebelum mereka tidur agar kejadian memalukan semalam tidak terulang lagi.

Setelah selesai mandi, Sungmin melangkah menuju lemari dan melihat gaun itu, gaun bewarna hitam dan putih yang dibelikan oleh Kyuhyun. Gaun itu benar-benar indah di mata Sungmin.

Gaun itu bisa menutupi tubuh mungil Sugmin hingga beberapa centi dibawah lutut. Ada pita bewarna hitam pekat dibawah dada. Terbuka di bagian bahu. Oh.. ini adalah gaun paling indah yang pernah Sungmin lihat.

Sungmin masih menatapi gaun itu. Lalu dia mengernyit, gaun untuk datang ke pernikahan Siwon.

Pernikahan Siwon. Apa kabarnya lelaki itu? Lelaki yang pernah dicintainya. Sejak kejadian ancaman bunuh diri Siwon di jembatan saat itu, Siwon tidak pernah menghubunginya lagi, mungkin karena ancaman dari Kyuhyun saat itu, mungkin pula pada akhirnya Siwon menyadari bahwa antara dirinya dan Sungmin sudah tidak ada harapan lagi.

Semoga pernikahan ini membuat Siwon bahagia, akhirnya Sungmin bisa mengucapkan doa itu dengan tulus, dan membuat hatinya terasa lega.

Ternyata ketika hatinya bisa melepaskan dan memaafkan, bisa membuat perasaannya terasa ringan.

Dielusnya gaun sutera itu dengan kagum, menyadari keindahan setiap serat gaun itu, Ini pasti mahal. Sungmin berkerut, dan ini dibelikan oleh Kyuhyun...

"Kenapa kau belum memakai gaunmu? kita berangkat satu jam lagi."

Kyuhyun tiba-tiba masuk tanpa permisi, membuat Sungmin terkesiap kaget dan hampir menjatuhkan gaun itu dari tangannya.

Lelaki itu berdiri di depan pintu, sudah mengenakan kemeja putih senada dengan gaun Sungmin , dancelana resmi. Tetapi belum mengenakan jasnya.

"Satu jam lagi?" Sungmin melirik jam emas antik di atas meja di samping ranjang, tanpa sadar semburat merah muncul di pipinya melihat Kyuhyun. Ingatannya melayang tanpa ampun ke kejadian semalam.

Kyuhyun mengangkat alisnya, menyadari semburat merah di pipi Sungmin, lalu tersenyum menggoda.

"Ne, satu jam lagi kita berangkat, bersiaplah." Suaranya merendah.

"Lain kali jika kau ingin membelitku seperti ular di atas ranjang, peringatkan aku dulu."

Dan lelaki itu lalu melangkah pergi meninggalkan Sungmin berdiri di sana dengan wajah merah padam dan perasaan campur aduk antara malu dan marah.

.

.

.

Ketika Sungmin menuruni tangga, Sungjin ternyata baru saja datang di rumah itu, bersama Victoria.

Sungjin memang selalu datang menemani Victoria sejak kematian Ibu Kyuhyun, untuk mengiburnya.

Mata Victoria langsung berbinar-binar ketika melihat Sungmin.

"Wow! Min Eonnie! Eonnie cantik sekali" dia berdiri dan menatap Sungmin dengan bersemangat. "Eonnie 'kan tidak pernah berdandan. Jadi, ketika berdandan semua orang akan kagum." pujinya lagi, membuat pipi Sungmin memerah.

Victoria mengernyitkan alisnya ke arah ruang kerja Kyuhyun.

"Dimana Oppa? Bukankah tadi ia mengatakan ingin cepat pergi agar bisa cepat pulang? Lalu kenapa masih diruang kerjanya?" Victoria mengedipkan matanya kepada Sungmin.

"Min Ennie tunngu sebentar ne? Aku akan menyeret Kyu Oppa dari sana." lalu Victoria melangkah memasuki ruang kerja Kyuhyun.

Sungjin yang dari tadi hanya berdiri diam kini berdiri di sebelah Sungmin dan tersenyum mengagumi kepada Sungmin.

" Noona, kau memang sangat cantik."

Sungmin meringis geli "Jangan terlalu memujiku. Aku malu."

Sungjin terkekeh.

"Tapi kau memang benar-benar cantik, dan gaun itu sangat cocok untukmu, Aku dengar dari Vicky, Kyuhyun Hyung khusus memesankannya untukmu." Sungjin tersenyum lembut.

"Mulanya aku cukup cemas dengan pernikahan kalian. Tetapi makin hari aku makin yakin, kau yang terpenting."

Sungmin memalingkan kepala, tidak mampu menatap Sungjin, takut kebohongannya akan tercermin di matanya.

Adiknya ini begitu mempercayainya, dan dia membohonginya. Semoga ketika semuanya terkuak nanti, Sungjin bisa memahami dan tak marah kepadanya.

Pada saat itu pintu ruang kerja Kyuhyun terbuka, dan lelaki itu keluar diikuti Victoria. Sejenak Kyuhyun tertegun mengamati Sungmin, lalu tersenyum.

"Gaun itu cocok untukmu." gumamnya tenang. Diiringi dengan Victoria dan Sungjin yang saling melemparkan pandangan penuh arti, membuat pipi Sungmin makin memerah.

.

.

.

Hai..

Aku bawa lanjutannya:3

Maaf kalo banyak typo dan korea-nya gak berasa /_\

Pas aku baca review, banyak yang bilang gini "Yaaah pendek amat. Panjangin lagi dong."

Bukannya gak mau buat yang panjang-panjang, aku takut kalo bikin fanfic yang panjang entar banyak typo :c.

Padahal aku udah nyuruh si typo pergi ehh malah betah aja si typo nyempil-nyempil di fanfict ini u,u

Udah ah.

RnR? nn


	9. Chapter 9

**Sebuah remake cerita yang berjudul "Perjanjian Hati" karya Santhy Agatha**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer**: cerita, alur, dan plot semuanya adalah milik Santhy Agatha. Saya hanya mengubah sedikit. Sisanya real hasil pemikiran Santhy Agatha.

* * *

Aku baru menyadarinya..

Melupakanmu yang dulu begitu aku cintai..

Ternyata tak sesulit yang ku bayangkan.

.

.

.

Seperti yang diduga, ini adalah pesta pernikahan yang mewah. Jantung Sungmin terasa berdegup kencang ketika melangkah memasuki gedung ini.

Dekorasinya sangat indah, dan kemudian perasaan itu menyergapnya lagi, perasaan yang menyadarkannya bahwa dia sedang menghadiri pesta pernikahan Siwon.

Choi Siwon. Lelaki itu berdiri di sana, dengan Kibum di sebelahnya. Keduanya tampak megah dalam balutan busana bernuansa emas.

Lalu keluarga Siwon, Ibunya, Sepupu-sepupunya, Tantenya dan semuanya yang dulu sempat mengenal Sungmin melihatnya, kemudian berbisik-bisik dan menatapnya dengan penuh spekulasi.

Jantung Sungmin berdenyut lagi, lebih kencang. Mampukah dia naik ke depan altar dan memberi salam kepada Siwon dengan tegar, dibawah tatapan mata tajam seluruh keluarga Siwon?

Kyuhyun seolah-olah menyadari perasaan Sungmin yang campur aduk, dia mengencangkan genggamannya di jemari Sungmin, dan berbisik lembut.

"Kau datang kesini bersamaku, aku suamimu. Dan aku adalah namja yang seratus kali lebih baik dari mantan pacarmu yang sedang berdiri di depan altar itu.." Kyuhyun mengangkat dagu Sungmin, sehingga membuat mata mereka bertemu.

"Jadi tegakkan dagumu, tunjukkan kebanggaanmu. Kau tidak rugi ditinggalkan olehnya, tunjukkan juga bahwa dialah yang rugi karena kehilanganmu. Tunjukkan betapa berharganya dirimu kepada Siwon dan betapa berharganya dirimu, karena kau adalah isteriku."

Bisikan Kyuhyun itu, meskipun begitu penuh kesombongan dan arogansi, mampu menghilangkan kegugupannya.

Kyuhyun benar, dia tidak seharusnya takut ataupun gugup atas pandangan menilai dari Ibu dan keluarga Siwon.

Dia datang ke sini bersama Kyuhyun, suaminya. Dan Kyuhyun mendukung sepenuhnya Sungmin untuk memamerkan kebanggaan dirinya, karena ternyata ia mampu berujung lebih baik dari pada Siwon.

Kyuhyun tersenyum melihat perubahan ekspresi Sungmin.

"Bagus. Kajja yeobo, kita beri salam pada mantan kekasihmu yang tidak beruntung itu."

Lelaki itu menggandeng Sungmin dengan lembut menaiki panggung kecil tempat Siwon dan Kibum berdiri.

Kyuhyun yang melangkah duluan dan memberi salam kepada Siwon dengan senyum mengejeknya yang sangat menjengkelkan.

"Selamat." gumamnya dengan suara tegas, lalu menghela Sungmin mendekat. "Kemari jagi, kita harus memberi selamat kepada pasangan ini." suaranya berubah mesra.

Sungmin mendekat, dan menjabat tangan Siwon. Dia merasakan genggaman yang berbeda, dan Siwon menatapnya dengan tatapan tersiksa.

Tapi Sungmin menguatkan diri. Ini jalan yang dipilih Siwon, dan Sungmin sudah memilih jalan yang berbeda jauh.

"Selamat Siwon. Selamat Kibum-ssi." suaranya terdengar tegas, dan kuat, dan tulus. Memberi salam kepada Siwon yang terlihat sedih dan Kibum yang tersenyum kaku.

Kemudian mereka berhadapan Ibu Siwon. Dan seketika ingatan itu berkelebat di benak Sungmin, ingatan ketika Siwon memperkenalkannya kepada Ibunya.

Sungmin yang lugu saat itu mengulurkan tangannya. Ibu Siwon hanya menatap jemarinya dengan angkuh, lalu memalingkan mukanya dengan mencemooh, tak mau membalas salamannya dan membuat Sungmin harus menarik tangannya mundur pelan-pelan dengan penuh rasa malu.

Kali ini, Ibu Siwon menatap Kyuhyun dan Sungmin dengan gugup.

"Sungminnie tidak kusangka bertemu lagi denganmu di sini." suara Ibu Siwon bernada ramah yang dibuat-buat. Ia memanggil Sungmin dengan panngilan sayang. Lalu tanpa di sangka perempuan itu mengulurkan tangan kepadanya.

"Dan sekarang kau adalah isteri tuan Kyuhyun, kami sekeluarga belum mengucapkan selamat, selamat atas penikahan kalian."

Godaan untuk menolak uluran tangan itu dan membalaskan kesakitannya di masa lalu sangatlah besar, tetapi Sungmin sadar, dia akan tampak kekanak-kanakan kalau melakukannya, lagipula situasi ini sudah merupakan pembalasan tidak langsung untuk Siwon dan Ibunya.

Disambutnya uluran tangan itu lembut.

"Gamsahabnida Ahjumma." gumamnya pelan dalam senyum.

Kyuhyun menatap kepadanya, memahaminya dalam senyum pengertian. Lalu setelah basa-basi sejenak yang kaku, Kyuhyun berpamitan dan mengajak Sungmin keluar dari gedung dan acara penikahan yang menyesakkan napas itu.

Mereka berjalan bergandengan, melangkah menuju mobil Kyuhyun, lelaki itu masih menggandeng tangannya erat.

"Apakah kau merasa senang?" tanyanya dalam senyum memahami.

Sungmin terdiam sejenak, berusaha memahami perasaannya, kemudian menemukan rasa ringan yang membuatnya tenang.

Ternyata yang diperlukannya hanyalah menghadapi masa lalunya dengan berani, lalu melepaskan semua beban itu.

Perasaan sedih yang menggelayutinya selama ini itu sudah tiada, dan rasanya menyenangkan. Dia mendongak, menatap Kyuhyun dan tersenyum.

"Ne. Aku senang." senyumnya bertambah lebar, "Gomawo Kyu."

Lelaki itu terkekeh dan menganggukkan kepalanya

"Cheonma Min."

.

.

.

"Lee Sungmin, selamat ulang tahun."

Sungmin mengerjapkan matanya, dan menemukan Kyuhyun masih terbaring di ranjang, bertumpu pada sikunya dan memiringkan tubuhnya menghadap Sungmin.

Lelaki itu tampak luar biasa tampan bahkan ketika bangun tidur. Seakan-akan rambut kusut dan penampilan acak-acakannya malah menambah pesonanya bukannya mengurangi.

Jauh berbeda dengan Sungmin, dia sama sekali tidak yakin penampilan bangun tidurnya bisa mempesona.

Tetapi hal itu sama sekali tidak berpengaruh kepada Kyuhyun, lelaki itu tetap tersenyum dan menatapnya dengan pandangan berbinar-binar.

"Selamat ulang tahun." lelaki itu mengulang, seakan tidak yakin ucapannya yang pertama tadi bisa dicerna oleh Sungmin.

Sungmin mengerjapkan matanya sekali lagi, menghitung tanggal dalam benaknya, dan menyadari bahwa sekarang adalah hari pertama di tahun baru. Hari ini memang ulang tahunnya.

"Gomawo." gumamnya tersenyum.

Kyuhyun terkekeh lalu bangkit dari ranjang, "Vicky memberitahuku kemarin, dia merencanakan sebuah pesta kecil untukmu, hanya kita dan keluarga, liburan di tepi pantai."

Hari ini memang libur, tetapi biasanya di hari libur pun Kyuhyun pergi bekerja.

"Apakah kau libur?" tanya Sungmin ragu.

Kyuhyun mengangkat bahu, "Pekerjaan bisa menunggu, lagipula Vict akan membunuhku jika aku tidak bisa ikut."

"Lalu masalah pesta pernikahan. Ini memang sudah tahun baru, namun aku memberikan pengertian kepada Vict agar pesta itu dibatalkan. Aku mengatakan bahwa merayakan ulang tahunmu lebih penting ketimbang pesta pernikahan."

"Lagi pula, Eomma belum genap satu tahun meninggal. Aku tidak ingin mengadakan pesta karena ingin menghormati Eomma. Dan Vicky setuju.

Sungmin tersenyum dan mengangguk, Victoria benar-benar perempuan yang tegar. Dia menghadapi kesedihannya dengan menjadi kuat dan bersemangat.

Dan Sungmin sangat bersyukur jika memang bahwa Sungjin berjodoh dengan Victoria, dia akan menjadi isteri yang hebat untuk Sungjin.

Lalu pikiran itu tiba-tiba muncul di benak Sungmin.

"Kyu.." suara Sungmin yang serius menarik perhatian Kyuhyun. " Tentang pernikahan kita ini... bagaimana ke depannya? Apakah kau sudah memikirkannya?"

Kyuhyun tercenung lalu mengangkat bahu.

"Jujur saja aku tidak memikirkannya. Aku hanya menjalaninya, kau juga seperti itu kan? Lagi pula aku sedang tidak jatuh cinta dengan siapapun, dan kau juga tidak jatuh cinta kepada siapapun. Jadi kupikir kita bisa menjalankan pernikahan ini dengan biasa dulu."

"Jika suatu saat nanti kita jatuh cinta kepada orang lain?" Sungmin tidak bisa menahan diri untuk bertanya.

Kyuhyun menghela napas, "Maka kita tidak boleh saling menghalangi." gumamnya parau.

.

.

.

Mereka berjalan meninggalkan makam Nyonya Cho dalam keheningan. Sebelum berangkat liburan ke pantai untuk merayakan ulang tahun Sungmin, mereka berkunjung ke makam untuk berdoa dan meletakkan bunga.

"Cho! Cho Kyuhyun" suara itu memanggil dengan lembut dari sebuah sudut, dan membuat mereka semua menoleh.

Victoria yang pertama kali menghela napas, dia berdiri di sebelah Sungmin dan memukul dahinya.

"Gawat." desahnya pelan.

Sungmin menoleh dan menatap Victoria, "Eoh? Vict? Ada apa?"

"Itu Heechul... Mantan kekasih Kyu Oppa seorang model profesional... Eum.. sebenarnya tidak bisa dibilang kekasih, dia selalu putus hubungan lalu menjalin hubungan lagi dengan Oppa ... dan dia.. sangat terobsesi dengan Kyu Oppa, pada saat pernikahan kalian dia sedang ada di luar negeri jadi tidak tahu, mungkin dia baru pulang dan mendengar Kyuhyun Oppa menikah, jadi dia menyusul ke sini." Victoria berbisik pelan kepada Sungmin.

"Eonnie harus berhati-hati terhadapnya. Dia itu tajam seperti pisau dan sangat berbahaya seperti racun."

Tiba-tiba Sungmin merinding ngeri.

Selama menjadi isteri Kyuhyun, dia tahu banyak perempuan yang iri dan membencinya. Tatapan-tatapan permusuhan kadang diterimanya ketika Kyuhyun bersikap mesra kepadanya di depan umum.

Tetapi belum pernah dia menghadapi kecemburuan secara frontal. Apalagi kecemburuan dari seorang mantan kekasih.

Heechul berdiri di depan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin, perempuan itu tinggi dan cantik, sesuai dengan profesinya sebagai seorang model.

Rambutnya yang panjang dan cokelat diikat ke belakang dan membentuk ekor kuda yang indah di belakangnya. Ah, jangan lupakan poninya yang menutupi dahi.

Pakaiannya begitu modis dan membungkus tubuhnya dengan seksi. Sungmin tiba-tiba memandang dirinya dengan gelisah ketika membandingkan dirinya dengan perempuan modis di depannya itu.

Astaga, jika memang begini selera Kyuhyun sebelumnya, pantas saja dia sama sekali tidak kesulitan menahan diri ketika tidur seranjang dengan Sungmin.

Mantan kekasihnya ini begitu sensual, dan Sungmin hanya seperti anak kecil kalau dibandingkan dengannya.

"Annyeong Kyu! Aku mendengar kabar mengejutkan kemarin ketika mendarat pulang, kau menikah."

Kyuhyun tampak tersenyum datar, "Kabar itu benar, perkenalkan ini isteriku, Sungmin. Lee Sungmin."

Heechul mengulurkan tangannya dan Sungmin membalasnya. Senyuman Heechul tampak sinis dan perempuan itu memandangnya dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki dengan mengejek.

"Aku Kim Heechul." gumamnya tak kalah mengejek, lalu seolah tak mempedulikan Sungmin, perempuan itu menoleh kembali pada Kyuhyun dengan merayu.

"Aku merindukanmu Kyu, kapan kita bisa bertemu lagi dan melepaskan rindu? Apa nanti malam kita bisa memesan makan malam privat di tempat biasa?"

Sungmin ternganga, kaget sekaligus marah.

Perempuan ini benar-benar tidak peduli bahwa Kyuhyun sudah menikah dengan Sungmin! Bahkan dia terang-terangan meremehkan keberadaan Sungmin sebagai isteri Kyuhyun dengan sengaja mengeluarkan rayuan sensual kepada Kyuhyun, padahal Sungmin sedang berdiri di sebelahnya.

"Josonghabnida..." Sungmin bergumam sebelum Kyuhyunn sempat berkata-kata.

"Suamiku tidak punya waktu untukmu malam ini atau kapanpun, kami akan menghabiskan malam di pantai untuk merayakan ulang tahunku." gumam Sungmin geram, lebih karena dipenuhi rasa terhina dan bukan cemburu.

Heechul menatap Sungmin dengan jengkel karena berani menjawab pertanyaannya yang ditujukan untuk Kyuhyun, tetapi dia lalu melemparkan pandangan sensual kepada Kyuhyun menunjukkan jika dia meremehkan jawaban dari Sungmin.

"Kalau begitu lain kali jagi. Aku yakin kau nanti ada waktu untukku, seperti biasanya." bisiknya penuh arti.

Kyuhyun yang dari tadi tampak geli dengan situasi ini mengangkat bahunya sepertitak peduli.

"Mianhae Heechul-ah. Isteriku memastikan bahwa aku tidak punya waktu untuk kegiatan bersama orang lain." Lelaki itu melirik menggoda kepada Sungmin, membuat wajah Sungmin memerah.

Heechul mengamati Kyuhyun dan Sungmin bergantian, menilai situasi. Lalu tersenyum sinis.

"Arraseo.. Aku tidak akan menyerah, Lain kali aku akan mencoba lagi." dengan anggun perempuan itu membalikkan tubuhnya dan melangkah pergi.

.

.

.

Annyeong...

Apa masih ada typo? Semoga gak ada lagi u,u

Maaf kalo pas di bagian Siwon nikah itu sama sekali gak nyambung. Aku gak ngerti nikahan ala korea ;;A;;

Trus, pas di bagian Kyuhyun memperkenalkan Sungmin ke Heechul. Disini marga Sungmin gak berubah. Karena di korea cuma sang anak yang ngikutin marga ayahnya, kalo ibunya enggak :3

RnR? nn


	10. Chapter 10

**Sebuah remake cerita yang berjudul "Perjanjian Hati" karya Santhy Agatha**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer**: cerita, alur, dan plot semuanya adalah milik Santhy Agatha. Saya hanya mengubah sedikit. Sisanya real hasil pemikiran Santhy Agatha.

* * *

Ketika kau mencintaiku,  
aku akan selalu ada di hatimu.  
Pun ketika kau membenciku,  
aku akan selalu ada di pikiranmu.

Pada akhirnya,  
Aku akan selalu ada.

.

.

.  
Sungmin menatap kepergian Heechul dengan langkah anggun dan dramatis itu, lalu menghela napas panjang. Di sisi lain Kyuhyun tampak mengamati Sungmin, lalu terkekeh geli, membuat Sungmin melemparkan pandangan membunuh kepada lelaki itu.

"Kenapa kau tertawa?"

Kyuhyun bahkan makin tergelak, "Kau. Kau membuatku tertawa. Caramu menjawab pertanyaan Heechul tadi membuatku sedikit bangga. Ternyata isteriku rela mempertahankanku dari rayuan yeoja lain."

"Jangan salah paham. Aku hanya tidak suka sikapnya yang merayumu terang-terangan, padahal ada aku di sebelahmu." Sungmin melirik ke arah Victoria dan Sungjin yang juga tersenyum-senyum mendengar percakapan mereka.

Sialan! Sudah pasti sekarang Victoria dan Sungjin mengira dia cemberut dan marah-marah karena cemburu.

Kyuhyun mengikuti arah mata Sungmin, menyadari bahwa Victoria dan Sungjin mendengarkan percakapan mereka. Dia lalu mengedipkan mata ke arah Sungmin, mengirimkan isyarat bahwa percakapan ini belum selesai, kemudian melangkah menuju mobil.

.

.

.

Pantai itu indah sekali, terletak di bagian selatan pulau, dengan resort yang dihiasi oleh cottage-cottage yang indah dan artistik dengan hamparan pasir putihnya yang begitu indah.

Langit tampak cerah, biru dihiasi awan putih berbagai bentuk, seakan-akan menyambut mereka dengan keindahan pemandangannya.

Sungmin berdiri tanpa alas kaki, menginjak pasir putih itu dan memejamkan mata, merasakan hembusan angin laut yang hangat yang menerpa pipinya. Rasanya hangat dan mendamaikan, apalagi dengan alunan deburan ombak bagaikan musik pelengkap yang begitu menenangkan.

"Kau senang?" suara Kyuhyun yang dekat di sampingnya membuat Sungmin hampir terlonjak kaget. dia menoleh dan melihat Kyuhyun berdiri di sampingnya.

Lelaki itu berpenampilan santai, dengan mengenakan t-shirt putih dipadu dengan celana pendek selutut berwarna cokelat tua dan kaki telanjang, sangat berbeda dari penampilan sehari-harinya yang resmi.

Sungmin berpikir untuk membantah perkataan Kyuhyun, tetapi dia akan tampak tidak tahu terimakasih jika melakukannya, setidaknya biarpun menjengkelkan, Kyuhyun sudah mengajaknya bersama Sungjin dan Victoria untuk menghabiskan akhir pekan yang menyenangkan dan merayakan ulang tahunnya.

"Senang." Sungmin mencoba tersenyum, mengajak berdamai, "Gomawo.. Kau sudah membawaku ketempat seindah ini."

Kyuhyun membalas senyuman Sungmin dengan senyuman tipis, lalu menatap ke arah laut, hembusan angin laut membuat rambutnya berantakan tertiup angin dan menerpa dahinya, mengubah penampilan kerasnya menjadi lebih santai.

"Dulu aku sering berlibur kesini, tentu saja bersama Eomma, Appa dan Vicky. Saat itu aku masih sangat kecil. Seperti bocah." Pandangan Kyuhyun menerawang, mengenang.

"Kemudian tahun berganti dan Appa menjadi semakin sibuk, Eomma semakin lemah... kadangkala disaat aku lelah, aku melarikan diri kesini."

Sungmin mengernyit. Kyuhyun pasti membawa kekasih-kekasihnya kemari untuk menghabiskan malamnya, pikirnya dengan sinis.

Tanpa diduga Kyuhyun menatapnya dan bisa membaca apa yang ada di dalam benaknya, lelaki itu terkekeh.

"Hentikan semua pikiran buruk yang ada di dalam kepalamu itu." gumamnya dalam tawa, "Sendirian. Aku selalu kemari sendirian. Resor pribadi ini, cottage ini, sisi pantai yang ini, semuanya khusus hanya untuk keluarga."

Sungmin mengernyit lagi, "Dan apakah kau pikir aku keluargamu?"

Tatapan Kyuhyun setelahnya begitu dalam dan misterius, tidak terbaca, "Kau isteriku."

.

.

.

"Malam ini kita akan makan di restoran pinggir pantai." Victoria duduk di ranjang Sungmin dan tampak bersemangat, "Kyuhyun Oppa memesan cake super besar dari dapur resort khusus untukmu." Victoria mengedipkan matanya menggoda, "Dia tidak pernah seperhatian itu kepada siapapun."

Pipi Sungmin memerah, entah kenapa. Padahal dia tahu pasti, Kyuhyun melakukannya karena ada Victoria dan Sungjin di sini. Semua ini hanya sandiwara... Tetapi jika memang hanya sandiwara, kenapa jantungnya berdegup tak karuan saat ini?

Mereka menginap di resort mewah di pinggir pantai, dengan cottage indah dengan beberapa kamar, ruang keluarga, dan dapur yang penuh dengan peralatan modern, dimana salah satu fasilitasnya menghadap ke arah pantai pribadi yang bisa di datangi langsung dari pintu belakang cottage mereka.

Sungmin tentu saja harus sekamar dengan Kyuhyun, sedangkan Victoria dan Sungjin menempati kamar sendiri-sendiri.

Malam ini mereka akan makan malam di restoran tepi pantai yang terkenal dengan makanan lautnya. Victoria sedang menunggu Sungmin berganti pakaian sambil bercerita tentang berbahgai hal, dan mendengarkannya sambil tersenyum. Tersenyum dan bersyukur, karena Victoria sepertinya telah berhasil melalui kesedihannya dengan ketegaran jiwanya.

.

.

.

"Aku sudah siap, Jja kita keluar, para namja pasti telah mengunggu kita dengan jengkel." gumam Sungmin sambil mengajak Victoria melangkah keluar kamar.

Kyuhyun duduk di sana sedang bercakap-cakap dengan Sungjin, ketika Sungmin dan Victoria keluar, dia mengangkat alisnya dan tersenyum,

"Sudah siap?"

Sungmin mengangguk dan Kyuhyun langsung berdiri, menghelanya ke pintu. Mereka berjalan menyusuri pinggiran pantai, diikuti Victoria dan Sungjin di belakangnya.

Restoran pinggir pantai itu benar-benar berada di piggir pantai, tempat makannya ada di paviliun paviliun kecil dari kayu dan beratapkan pelepah daun kelapa, dengan lilin-lilin yang ditata secara eksotis di sekelilingnya.

Makanannya luar biasa nikmatnya, berbagai macam hidangan laut dan minuman entah apa namanya yang menyegarkan. Mereka tertawa, mereka bercakap-cakap dalam suasana yang begitu santai, hingga Sungmin hampir melupakan suasana permusuhan yang dibangunnya bersama Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun banyak tertawa malam ini, lelaki itu mengedipkan mata ketika seluruh hidangan dan piring kotor, serta meja mereka dibersihkan.

"Saatnya untuk yang paling istimewa."

Sedetik setelah Kyuhyun berkata-kata, seolah sudah diprogram sebelumnya, seorang pelayan datang membawakan kue ulang tahun super besar berwarna biru-putih dengan lilin-lilin cantik di atasnya.

Pelayan itu meletakkan kue itu di meja, di hadapan Sungmin,

"Eonnie, saatnya mengucapkan harapanmu" gumam Victoria sambil bertepuk tangan bersemangat layaknya seorang anak kecil.

Sungmin memejamkan matanya, lalu mengucapkan doa singkat, bahwa dia ingin semua orang yang dicintainya berbahagia.

"Tiup lilinnya." gumam Sungjin pelan.

Sungmin meniup lilin itu dan semua bertepuk tangan gembira. Suasana begitu membahagiakan, membuat Sungmin menoleh ke arah Kyuhyun dan tersenyum tulus.

"Sekali lagi.. Gomawoyo Kyuhyun-ah."

Tanpa diduga, lelaki itu mendekatkan tubuhnya, lalu mengecup dahi Sungmin dengan lembut dan agak lama.

"Apapun akan kuberikan untukmu.."

Victoria dan Sungjin tersenyum bahagia dengan mata berbinar melihat keromantisan tulus yang ditampilkan Sungmin. Tetapi Sungmin duduk disana dengan jantung berdegup kencang, mencoba meyakinkan hatinya bahwa semua ini hanyalah sandiwara sempurna yang diperankan olehnya dan Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

Malam itu ketika Sungmin membaringkan tubuhnya di ranjang, dia merasa gugup. Rasanya aneh, padahal selama ini dia biasa saja jika tidur di ranjang ini, menantikan Kyuhyun menyusulnya ketika hampir tengah malam setelah membereskan pekerjaannya, dan tidur di sebelahnya.

Malam ini terasa berbeda, entah kenapa. Mungkin karena suasana kamar yang temaram dan romantis dengan nuansa kuning kecoklatan dan debur ombak di kejauhan.

Mungkin pula karena nuansa yang dibangun dari pagi tadi sampai sekarang, semua terasa berbeda. dan jantung Sungmin berdesir pelan ketika pintu kamar mandi terbuka, dan Kyuhyun keluar, dengan rambut basah sehabis mandi.

Sungmin memerhatikan lelaki yang berstatus sebagai suaminya itu. Ia sudah sering melihat Kyuhyun dengan rambut basah sebelumnya. Namun entah kenapa kali ini Sungmin merasa ada hawa sensual diantara mereka. Ditambah lagi rambut semi ikal berwarna cokelat milik Kyuhyun yang belum kering sepenuhnya, membuat jantung Sungmin berdetak lebih cepat dibanding biasanya.

"Kau sudah ingin tidur?" Lelaki itu berdiri di tengah ruangan, menatap Sungmin dengan pandangan yang terasa misterius karena tertutup bayang-bayang kamar yang remang-remang.

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun dan tersenyum gugup,

"Ne, aku lelah seharian ini."

Kyuhyun melangkah dan duduk di atas ranjang, mematikan lampu tidur hingga membuat suasana kamar gelap, hanya cahaya bulan yang menyusup dari balik jendela kaca yang tertutup gorden putih yang menyinari kamar, lalu Kyuhyun naik dan berbaring di sebelah Sungmin.

"Besok pagi kita melihat matahari terbit, kau pasti terpesona, indah sekali. Lalu kita bisa berenang di laut."

"Kedengarannya menyenangkan." Suara Sungmin tercekat, kenapa pula mereka melakukan pembicaraan basa-basi begini?

Lalu hening, Sungmin pura-pura tertidur, membalikkan tubuhnya membelakangi Kyuhyun. Lama dia dalam posisi itu dan dia tidak bisa tidur, tubuhnya terasa pegal, dan pelan dia mengubah posisi tubuhnya, agar tidak membangunkan Kyuhyun yang diyakininya sudah tidur karena dia tidak mendengar suara apapun dari laki-laki itu.

"Tidak bisa tidur?" suara Kyuhyun mendadak terdengar, menembus keheningan dan membuat Sungmin terlonjak karena kaget. Dia membalikkan badannya dan mendapati Kyuhyun berbaring terlentang berbantalkan lengannya.

"Kupikir kau sudah tidur." bisik Sungmin lirih.

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin, lalu tersenyum, "Ani, aku juga tidak bisa tidur." suaranya berubah parau.

"Wae?"

"Kau tahu kenapa." napas Kyuhyun terdengar berat, "Aku tidak bisa tidur setiap malam sejak aku menikah denganmu."

"Karena kau tidur seranjang denganku?" Suara Sungmin berubah cemas, apakah dia mendengkur dengan keras sehingga mengganggu istirahat Kyuhyun, ataukah gaya tidurnya berantakan, seperti kemarin, menempel-nempel dengan Kyuhyun atau mungkin menendangnya dalam tidurnya?

"Ne. Karena aku tidur seranjang denganmu." Kyuhyun terkekeh, "Tidur seranjang denganmu dan tidak bisa menyentuhmu."

Gumaman Kyuhyun itu, biarpun pelan membuat Sungmin langsung menaikkan selimutnya sampai lehernya dan beringsut ke ujung ranjang dengan waspada,

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Apakah aku harus menjelaskan maksudku dengan gamblang seperti menjelaskan kepada anak kecil?" Lelaki itu memiringkan kepala, menatap sinis ke arah Sungmin yang menjauh ke ujung ranjang, "Kau pasti tahu pasti apa yang dirasakan lelaki dewasa ketika harus melewatkan malam demi malam dengan perempuan di ranjangnya, tanpa bisa berbuat apa-apa."

"Memangnya kau mau berbuat apa?" kali ini suara Sungmin benar-benar cemas.

Kyuhyun terkekeh lagi, terdengar meremehkan. "Tenang saja Min, tak perlu melonjak dan lari dari ranjang ini, sesuai janjiku kepadamu, aku tidak akan menyentuhmu." suara sensualnya kembali memenuhi ruangan, "Kecuali jika kau memang ingin disentuh olehku."

"Aku tidak ingin disentuh olehmu." jerit Sungmin spontan. Sedetik kemudian Sungmin menyadari bahwa dia salah bicara, karena gerakan tubuh Kyuhyun tampak tegang, lelaki itu tersinggung,

"Kenapa kau tidak ingin kusentuh?" Kyuhyun bergerak mendekat, dan sebelum Sungmin bisa menyingkir dari ranjang, lengan Kyuhyun dengan kuat merengkuhnya, merapatkan tubuhnya kepadanya.

"Apakah aku menjijikkan untukmu?" Nafas Kyuhyun terasa hangat di pipinya, membuatnya bergetar,.

Sungmin mencoba meronta, tetapi kedua lengan Kyuhyuhn menahan punggungnya dan menjepit lengannya di kedua sisi, "Lepaskan aku." seru Sungmin panik.

"Kenapa kau tidak ingin kusentuh?" kali ini suara Kyuhyun berbisik di telinganya, membuat Sungmin merasakan gelenyar geli merayapi tubuhnya, "Aku suamimu."

Kemudian bibir itu melumat bibir Sungmin, dengan panas dan penuh penguasaan, seolah berusaha menaklukkan dan mendominasi Sungmin.

Bibir kuatnya melumat kelembutan bibir Sungmin tanpa ampun, membuat Sungmin terengah, kemudian lidahnya mencicipi, mencecap kehangatan permukaan bibir Sungmin yang lembut, ketika lidah itu ingin menjelajah masuk, Sungmin mengatupkan bibirnya erat-erat, sekuat tenaga,

"Jagi.. biarkan aku masuk." Suara bass Kyuhyun berat dan parau, penuh hasrat, bibirnya menggoda tanpa ampun, menggelitik sudut bibir Sungmin, hingga ketika Sungmin membuka mulutnya untuk berteriak, dengan lihai Kyuhyun menelusupkan lidahnya, menjelajah masuk, berpesta pora di sana menikmati seluruh rasa Sungmin dengan teknik ciumannya yang begitu ahli dan tanpa ampun.

Hingga ketika lelaki itu selesai melumatnya, Sungmin terbaring dengan nafas yang terengah dalam pelukannya.

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa diartikan, membara, marah, sekaligus penuh kasih sayang.

"Nanti, ketika kau menyerahkan diri kepadaku, akan kubuat itu menjadi malam yang tidak terlupakan olehmu." Lalu dalam sekejap dia melepaskan pelukannya dan meninggalkan ranjang, tergesa keluar, meninggalkan pintu berdebam di belakangnya, dan Sungmin yang masih terbaring di sana dengan perasaan campur aduk.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun tidak kembali ke kamar malam itu, lelaki itu entah tidur di mana semalam, yang pasti, ketika Sungmin keluar untuk sarapan, Kyuhyun sudah duduk di sana, bercakap-cakap dengan Victoria dan Sungjin.

Lelaki itu hanya menatap Sungmin datar, lalu berdiri dan menarikkan kursi disebelahnya dengan sopan. Tidak ada indikasi sama sekali bahwa lelaki itu mengingat insiden ciuman paksanya di atas ranjang semalam.

Sungmin mencoba menahan rasa panas yang menjalari pipinya ketika melihat Kyuhyun, mungkin bagi Kyuhyun itu hal biasa, tetapi bagi Sungmin hal itu sangat intim, sangat baru dan membuatnya teringat terus setiap detiknya.

Tetapi, karena Kyuhyun bersikap seolah semalam tidak terjadi apa-apa, Sungmin berusaha bersikap sama. Tidak akan dibiarkannya Kyuhyun tahu bahwa ciumannya begitu mempengaruhi Sungmin.

"Kyu Oppa bilang, Sungmin Eonnie bangun terlambat karena kelelahan." Victoria tersenyum, "Sayang sekali, padahal tadinya kita ingin mengajak Min Eonnie melihat matahari terbit."

Sungmin menatap Victoria dengan pandangan menyesal,

"Mianhae Vict.. Aku langsung tertidur lelap semalam, dan bangun-bangun sudah siang, mungkin aku memang benar-benar kelelahan."

"Gwaenchana Noona, kita masih bisa berenang di laut sekarang, Noona bisa mencoba kembali berenang sambil ditemani Kyuhyun Hyung. Aku dengar dari Vicky, Kyuhyun Hyung bisa berenang melawan ombak."

Sungmin menoleh kepada Kyuhyun yang tersenyum menggoda, "Kau tidak bisa berenang, Min?"

"Noona takut air." jawab Sungjin sambil mengangkat bahu.

"Saat di sekolah dasar, kami pernah berenang di kolam renang umum. Ketika mencoba menyelam, kaki Noona kram, tetapi karena dia di dasar, tidak ada yang tahu jika Min Noona mulai tenggelam, dia sudah tenggelam beberapa lama dan mengalami serangan panik sampai kemudian salah satu pengawas menyadari dan menyelamatkannya. Sejak saat itu Min Noona tidak mau berenang lagi."

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin penuh perhatian, "Jadi kau akan melewatkan kegiatan menyenangkan kita untuk berenang di laut pagi ini?"

Sungmin menghela napas, "Aku sangat menyesal, tetapi mungkin aku memang harus melewatkannya."

"Ani." Kyuhyun berseru keras kepala, "Kau akan berenang, dan kau tidak akan tenggelam, aku akan menjagamu."

"Aku tidak mau." Sungmin mengernyit, meminta pertolongan pada Victoria dan Sungjin, tetapi keduanya hanya mengangkat bahu, tidak ada yang bisa membantah Kyuhyun jika lelaki itu memutuskan sesuatu.

"Kau harus mau, titik." Kyuhyun beranjak berdiri, "Sekarang ganti baju renangmu aku menunggu di depan."

Ketika Kyuhyun melangkah pergi, Sungmin menatap punggungnya sambil mengucapkan berbagai macam cacian yang bisa diingatnya. Dasar lelaki arogan yang keras kepala!

.

.

.

"Ayo." Kyuhyun menggenggam lengannya setengah memaksa, "Aku akan menjagamu."

Kyuhyun sudah berhasil memaksa Sungmin ke tengah laut, masih ditepian tetapi sudah lumayan dalam, dengan ombak bermain di pinggang mereka, membuat kaki Sungmin terkadang terasa melayang-layang.

Sungmin mengikuti Kyuhyun setengah terpaksa, "Kau memang suka memaksakan kehendakmu , kuharap kau puas."

Kyuhyun tertawa, tidak menutupi rasa puasnya, "Ne~ aku puas. Lagipula sekarang kau sadar bukan, ketakutanmu hanya ilusi. Kau bisa berenang dan air tidak akan mengalahkanmu."

"Tidak jika kau kram dalam kedalaman air lima meter dan tidak ada orang yang menyadari bahwa kau tenggelam." Sungmin meringis ketika kenangan yang membuatnya sesak napas itu tergambar kembali di otaknya, membuatnya gemetar,

Kyuhyun menyadari itu, dia menggenggam lengan Sungmin lembut.

"Aku menjagamu. jangan takut."

Entah kenapa kata-kata Kyuhyun itu terdengar tulus, membuat Sungmin hampir saja memaafkan kelakuan Kyuhyun di insiden semalam ketika lelaki itu menciumnya dengan paksa.

"Kyuhyun!"

Suara itu familiar sekaligus membawa kenangan buruk bagi Sungmin. Dia langsung menoleh dengan waspada, dan mendapati mimpi buruknya benar-benar terjadi, kenapa Heechul ada di pantai pribadi ini?

Sungjin dan Victoria tadi memutuskan keluar untuk berjalan-jalan dan membeli es krim, dan sekarang Sungmin harus sendirian menghadapi perempuan yang merayu Kyuhyun tanpa malu-malu dan tidak mempedulikan kehadirannya.

"Boleh aku ikut bergabung bersama kalian?" Heechul melepas handuk yang melilit pinggangnya dan melemparnya ke pasir, lalu mulai masuk ke air laut yang hangat, perempuan itu tersenyum manis sambil menatap Sungmin, senyuman palsu yang penuh ejekan.

"Oh, Sungmin. Annyeong, kau ada di sini juga? kemarin aku memutuskan menyusul kalian ke sini, untung aku masih mendapat cottage di sebelah cottage kalian, jadi Kyuhyun bisa dekat jika memutuskan mampir malam-malam" diliriknya Kyuhyun dengan tatapan menggoda, "Benar'kan jagi?"

Kyuhyun tidak menjawab, hanya terkekeh geli, lalu mengarahkan Sungmin untuk mencoba berenang ke tepian yang lebih dalam, "Ayo Min, berenanglah, aku akan berjaga di sebelahmu."

Darah Sungmin seperti naik ke kepala. Kyuhyun tampak tidak kaget melihat Heechul menyusul kesini. Jangan-jangan semua yang dikatakannya bohong, jangan-jangan Kyuhyun sering mengajak Heechul ke sini untuk bermalam, melihat Heechul begitu santai dan tampak terbiasa memasuki bagian pantai pribadi di cottage yang selalu di sewa Kyuhyun jika mereka kemari. Dan semalam, Kyuhyun tidak pulang ke kamarnya, apakah jangan-jangan lelaki itu menginap di tempat Heechul?

Suara Sungmin bergetar ketika dia menepis tangan Kyuhyun dengan kasar.

"Jangan dekat-dekat! Aku bisa sendiri!" serunya kasar.

Kyuhyun berdiri di sana, menatap Sungmin yang memalingkan muka tak mau menatapnya.

"Waeyo Min? Kau tampak marah, apakah karena Heechul menyusul kemari?Jangan pedulikan dia, dia memang suka mengikutiku kemanapun mengingat dia sangat terobsesi padaku." gumam Kyuhyun pelan, mengedikkan bahunya ke arah Heechul yang sudah mulai berenang ke tengah dengan elegan, melambaikan tangannya dan mengajak Kyuhyun untuk bergabung bersamanya.

"Aku tidak peduli jika kau ingin menghabiskan waktu dengan simpananmu. Tetapi sungguh suatu penghinaan jika kau mengajaknya ke sini, saat kau sedang bersamaku!"

"Aku tidak pernah mengajaknya ke sini, dia sendiri yang bilang tadi menyusul kita kemari, dia menginap di cottage sebelah, lalu kau pikir aku harus berbuat apa? Mengusirnya?"

"_Kau bisa mengusirnya dari pantai ini!"_ Sungmin menjerit dalam hati, ingin rasanya dia memukuli dada Kyuhyun dengan marah. Tetapi itu tidak dilakukannya, dia menahan dirinya sekuat tenaga, menghembuskan napasnya panjang-panjang. Rasa sakit itu mulai menyeruak ke dadanya, rasa sakit yang sama, rasa sakit yang menakutkan.

"Aku sangat membencimu. Pernikahan ini seperti neraka untukku!" Sungmin menggeram marah, meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang tertegun mendengar perkataannya, lalu dengan nekat masuk ke air menyelam ke dalam lautan, dan berenang ke tengah, menjauhi Kyuhyun.

Semua biasa saja, Sungmin merasakan berenang di laut ternyata sangat menyenangkan, berbeda ketika berenang di kolam renang.

Disini dia harus bisa menyesuaikan diri dengan hempasan ombak yang membawa tubuhnya mengikutinya. Sejenak Sungmin menikmatinya, senang ketika dia bisa menjauh dari pasangan tak tahu malu itu, Kyuhyun dan Heechul yang mungkin sedang bercengkerama di sana, dia berenang makin jauh, dan jauh... sampai kemudian dia merasakan rasa sakit itu. Rasa sakit menyengat di kakinya yang mulai terasa kaku. Kakinya kram lagi!

Dengan panik Sungmin berusaha menjejak, menyadari dia sudah berada jauh di tengah sehingga pasir sudah tidak bisa digapai oleh kakinya. Sungmin mulai tenggelam dengan sebelah kaki kram dan sakit setengah mati. Tidak bisa berteriak.

Kyuhyun!

Teriaknya panik dalam hati sebelum kegelapan menelannya.

.

.

Hai'-')/

Masih ada typo? Maaf yak. Aku buru-buru. Jadi maklum aja kalo ada typo/_\

'korea'-nya kurang berasa? Udah ah. Aku ga mau maksain lagi supaya 'korea'-nya berasa.

Btw.. maaf telat update. Curhat dikit nih ya.. harusnya ff ini update pas tanggal 30 kemarin, tepat saat heenim balik dari wamil. Tapi gak jadi karena aku malah fokus main twitter._.v

Rencananya lagi mau update tanggal 31, tapi aku pulang sore. Jadi pas sampai rumah langsung tidur/_\

Trus aku udah nekat(?) mau update tanggal 1 eeh malah temenku datang buat ngerjain pe'er bareng. Ngerjain bareng loh ya. Bukan nyontek.-.

Trus pas tanggal 2, aku sakit. Sama sekali gak ada niat buat nuka laptop T_T

Nah baru bisa selesai sekarang. Sekarang pun aku ngepublish ff ini dengan keadaan hidung yang mengeluarkan cairan bening atau yang bisa disebut dengan ingus. H3h3-_- /alay dikit

Eh pas adegan kyumin poppo-poppo diranjang pada mikir apaan? Mikir kyumin bakalan yadongan? Wqwqwq.

Trus.. ini udah dipanjangin itung-itung traktiran karna telat update.-.

Udah ah. Dada /lambai-lambai anggun bareng kangin/

RnR? nn


	11. Chapter 11

**Sebuah remake cerita yang berjudul "Perjanjian Hati" karya Santhy Agatha**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer**: cerita, alur, dan plot semuanya adalah milik Santhy Agatha. Saya hanya mengubah sedikit. Sisanya real hasil pemikiran Santhy Agatha.

* * *

Banyak orang yang mengatakan..

"Yang kau lihat bukan berarti kenyataan. Dan yang kau dengar bukan berarti kebenaran."

Haruskah aku percaya?

.

.

.

Sungmin merasakan napasnya sesak ketika air laut mulai menenggelamkannya, asin yang panas memasuki tubuhnya, membuatnya megap-megap mencoba meminta pertolongan untuk terakhir kalinya, lalu semuanya hampir terasa gelap.

Lalu lengan kuat itu mengangkatnya, menempelkan tubuh lemasnya ke dada telanjangnya yang keras. Aroma itu.. aroma parfum yang sangat dikenalnya... Kyuhyun? Sungmin tersenyum dalam hati, menyadari Kyuhyun telah menyelamatkannya. Lalu kesadarannya hilang.

.

.

.

Ketika terbangun, Sungmin ada di rumah sakit. Yang dirasakan pertama kali adalah pusing dan kehilangan keseimbangan, lalu dia mengenali wajah itu, ibunya dan Sungjin di belakangnya. Yang duduk di tepi ranjangnya dan menatapnya dengan cemas.

Dia terbangun dan langsung terbatuk-batuk, membersihkan tenggorokannya yang terasa panas, Ibu Sungmin berusaha menepuk-nepuk pundak Sungmin untuk membantunya, sementara Sungjin berlari keluar untuk memanggil dokter.

Sungmin menatap sekeliling ketika kesadarannya sudah kembali, dimana Kyuhyun? itu yang terpikir olehnya pertama kali. Bukankah saat itu Kyuhyun yang menyelamatkannya? Kenapa sekarang dia tidak ada? Tiba-tiba sebersit rasa kecewa memenuhi dirinya.

Sungjin masuk kembali dengan dokter, dan Victoria yang mengikuti dengan cemas di belakangnya . Dokter memeriksa Sungmin sejenak lalu pergi dan tampak becakap-cakap dengan ibu Sungmin dan Sungjin, sementara Victoria duduk di tepi ranjang,

"Syukurlah.. Eonnie sudah sadar. Kami semua cemas sekali menanti di sini." Victoria duduk di pinggiran ranjang dan menggenggam tangan Sungmin.

Sungmin tetap memandang ke sekeliling, masih susah berbicara. Dimana Kyuhyun? pikirnya.

Victoria sepertinya menyadari apa yang ada di benak Sungmin, dia tersenyum.

"Kyuhyun Oppa sedang membeli kopi di bawah. Aku yang memaksanya agar menyingkir karena seharian dia seperti orang gila, berjalan kesana dan kemari di koridor, keluar masuk kamar, menunggumu sadar."

Kyuhyun mencemaskannya sampai seperti itu? Benarkah? Sejenak dada Sungmin membuncah oleh perasaan hangat.

Lalu dia teringat akan kejadian sebelum dia tenggelam, kedatangan Heechul, sikap Kyuhyun yang seperti tak peduli ketika Heechul terang-terangan menggodanya, dan kemudian kemarahan Sungmin yang kekanak-kanakan.

Astaga, kenapa dia marah? Jika dia tidak mempunyai perasaan terhadap Kyuhyun, dia tidak perlu semarah itu. Omong kosong jika Heechul memang tidak menghargai keberadaannya, seharusnya hal itu tidak akan mengganggunya kalau dia tidak mempunyai perasaan apa-apa kepada Kyuhyun.

Pipi Sungmin memerah malu menyadari betapa kekanak-kanakan sikapnya sebelum tenggelam, Kyuhyun pasti menertawakannya, karena dia seolah menunjukkan kalau dia cemburu berat kepada Heechul.

"Oppa tampak sangat menyesal karena Sungmin Eonnie sampai tenggelam." Victoria menyambung, tidak menyadari perubahan ekspresi Sungmin.

Lalu pintu terbuka dan Kyuhyun masuk, lelaki itu langsung menghampiri Dokter dan bercakap-cakap dengannya, dan setelah dokter pergi, langsung melangkah mendekati ranjang.

Victoria yang melihat ibu Sungmin serta Sungjin melangkah keluar, langsung ikut berpamitan keluar dulu, memberi kesempatan kepada Kyuhyun berduaan dengan Sungmin.

Lelaki itu tampak letih. Sungmin menyimpulkan. Apakah karena dirinya?

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" Kyuhyun menarik kursi mendekat dan duduk di samping ranjang, mengamati Sungmin dengan cermat.

"Aku baik-baik saja." jawab Sungmin pelan, suaranya masih serak dan tenggorokannya masih sakit. Tetapi secara keseluruhan dia baik-baik saja.

"Mianhae.." suara Kyuhyun berbisik, "Aku memaksamu berenang. Pada akhirnya aku tidak menjagamu."

"_Karena aku yang lari darimu, karena aku cemburu dan kekanak-kanakan."_ Sungmin mendesah dalam hati, tetapi kata-kata itu tidak bisa keluar dari bibirnya. Dia hanya menggeleng lemah.

Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis sambil menatap Sungmin, lalu menghela napas.

"Aku.. Kau bilang pernikahan ini seperti di neraka." mata Kyuhyun tampak muram, "Aku tidak menyadari bahwa kau begitu tersiksa dengan pernikahan ini. Karena aku.. karena aku sendiri mungkin bisa dikatakan menikmatinya." Lelaki itu mendesah, lalu seolah tidak tahan duduk lama disitu dia berdiri dan memasukkan tangan ke saku celananya.

"Nanti setelah kau sembuh, kita bicarakan perihal perceraian. Aku akan memikirkan cara terbaik untuk menjelaskan kepada semuanya. Memang tidak adil menahanmu ke dalam pernikahan sandiwara ini."

Kyuhyun mendekat ke tepi ranjang, lalu membungkuk dan tanpa menunggu lama ia mengecup dahi Sungmin dengan lembut.

"Kau harus cepat sembuh." bisiknya pelan sebelum melangkah pergi, meninggalkan Sungmin yang tertegun tanpa mampu berkata-kata. Perasaannya berkecamuk, dan dia bingung harus bagaimana.

.

.

.

Perceraian.

Sungmin memejamkan matanya. Bukankah itu jalan keluar yang terbaik dari pernikahan sandiwara ini? Dari awal mereka menikah untuk mencegah perjodohan yang dilakukan ibu Kyuhyun untuk Kyuhyun dan Victoria, demi kebahagiaan adik-adik mereka.

Dan memang benar, setelah Ibu Kyuhyun meninggal, tidak ada yang perlu dipertahankan dari pernikahan ini.

Tetapi meskipun ini adalah jalan keluar yang terbaik, entah kenapa Sungmin merasa ini tidak benar. Hatinya memberontak ketika mendengar kata perceraian, dan itu karena alasan yang tidak dia tahu.

Kenapa? Kenapa dia tidak menginginkan perceraian? Apakah itu karena dia merasa nyaman menjadi isteri Kyuhyun, dan ingin terus menjadi isterinya. Apakah sebenarnya... tanpa disadarinya, dia telah jatuh cinta kepada lelaki itu?

Sungmin memejamkan matanya ketika gemuruh perasaannya membuat kepalanya terasa pusing. Jatuh cintakah dia kepada Kyuhyun? Sungmin tidak berpengalaman dalam hal jatuh cinta. Dia hanya pernah satu kali menyerahkan hatinya kepada laki-laki. Kepada Siwon, dan itupun dia telah dilukai sedemikian rupa.

Perasaannya sekarang kepada Kyuhyun berbeda, bukan perasaan berbunga-bunga, jantung berdegup kencang ataupun terasa melayang-layang ketika membayangkan Siwon seperti dulu. Perasaannya kepada Kyuhyun ini tumbuh dengan pelan seiring berjalannya waktu.

Muncul ketika menyadari betapa sayangnya Kyuhyun kepada adik dan Ibunya, muncul ketika dia merengkuh Kyuhyun yang rapuh menangis dalam pelukannya, muncul dari kebersamaan mereka ketika Kyuhyun tanpa ragu menopangnya ketika dia butuh dorongan, muncul di setiap detiknya bersama laki-laki itu.

Dan mungkin inilah cinta, karena dia merasakan cemburu luar biasa atas kehadiran Heechul.

Oh astaga. Sungmin benar-benar telah jatuh cinta kepada Kyuhyun.

Tapi bagaimana sekarang? Karena dorongan cemburu yang kekanak-kanakan, dia telah mengatakan kepada Kyuhyun bahwa pernikahannya seperti di neraka. Padahal sesungguhnya, dia bahagia. Dia bahagia.

Haruskah dia mengungkapkan semuanya kepada Kyuhyun? Tapi perasaan Kyuhyun kepadanya sangat misterius. Lelaki itu mengatakan bahwa dia menikmati pernikahan mereka. Tidak lebih. Belum lagi kejadian malam itu, yang menunjukkan bahwa ketertarikan Kyuhyun kepadanya hanya sekedar nafsu.

Ataukah jangan-jangan... Kyuhyun memang menginginkan perceraian ini? Karena ada Heechul? Karena dia merindukan kebebasannya bercinta dengan semua perempuan tanpa harus dibebani tanggung jawab kepada seorang isteri?

Benak Sungmin dipenuhi berbagai pikiran, membuat dadanya semakin sesak.

.

.

.

Pagi itu Sungmin pulang dari rumah sakit, Kyuhyun yang menjemputnya di-jam makan siang, masih mengenakan jas kerja yang membuatnya tampak elegan dan begitu tampan. Mereka diam dalam perjalanan pulang.

Mereka masuk ke kamar dan Sungmin duduk di pinggiran ranjang, menatap Kyuhyun yang meletakkan tas-tas berisi pakaian Sungmin ke depan meja rias,

"Kau tidak berangkat kerja lagi?"

Kyuhyun menoleh dan tersenyum, "Tidak, aku tidak kembali lagi. Aku pikir mungkin kau perlu ditemani hari ini."

Sungmin mendesah, "Tidak apa-apa, aku bisa istirahat dan tidur seharian."

"Aku sudah meminta izin ke TK tempatmu mengajar." Kyuhyun termenung, "Kau akan bosan jika berbaring seharian disini tanpa teman, jadi aku akan menemanimu. Victoria masih kuliah sampai sore, dan aku juga sudah meminta Eomma untuk sementara tinggal di sini menemanimu besok jika aku bekerja dan rumah kosong sementara kau masih harus istirahat di rumah, Eomma baru bisa menginap disini nanti malam, aku sudah menyuruh supir menjemput Eomma."

"Gomawoyo Kyu." bisik Sungmin dengan tulus.

Kyuhyun tersenyum, lalu duduk di sofa di sudut kamar, menatap Sungmin dengan miris.

"Kita harus mulai mempersiapkan bagaimana menjelaskan kepada mereka semua bahwa kita akan berpisah."

"_Kenapa kau tampak sangat ingin segera berpisah denganku?"_ Hati Sungmin dipenuhi oleh pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang membuatnya pedih, tetapi dia tidak mampu mengutarakannya.

"Mungkin kita harus mengutarakan yang sebenarnya kepada mereka." gumam Sungmin akhirnya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum sambil terkekeh pelan, "Jika kau mengatakan yang sebenarnya, Vicky pasti akan menghajarku habis-habisan. Dia pasti berpikir aku sudah menodaimu, mengingat reputasiku selama ini."

"Aku akan menjelaskan kepadanya." Sungmin tersenyum, "Bahwa kau berlaku bagai malaikat terhadapku setiap malam."

"Malaikat?" Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin dengan pandangan misteriusnya lagi, seakan ingin berkata sesuatu tetapi tertahankan, "Aku sebenarnya tidak ingin perceraian ini terjadi, apalagi dalam waktu-waktu dekat."

Janutung Sungmin berdegup, merasakan harapan tumbuh di dalam dirinya. Kyuhyun tidak menginginkan perpisahan dengannya? Apakah itu karena Kyuhyun ingin bersamanya? Kyuhyun... mencintainya?

"Waeyo?" suara Sungmin serak oleh antisipasi.

"Jika kita bercerai kau akan menyandang janda di usia muda, diceraikan hanya dalam beberapa bulan pernikahan... Aku adalah seorang namja, beban sosialku tidak akan seberat dirimu." Kyuhyun mendesah, "Aku mencemaskanmu. Itulah alasanku menunda-nunda perceraian ini."

"_Tetapi kau tidak mencintaiku.."_ Sungmin mendesah lagi dalam hati. _"Seandainya kau bilang kau tidak menginginkan perpisahan karena kau mencintaiku, aku akan mengaku bahwa aku mencintaimu..."_

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Aku sudah lelah dengan sandiwara ini." Sungmin mendesah, akhirnya.

"Kenapa kau begitu ingin perceraian?", Kyuhyun menatapnya lurus-lurus, "Apakah kau tidak bahagia?"

"_Bukankah kau yang menginginkan perceraian?!"_ Sungmin menjerit dalam hati. Tetapi lalu memalingkan muka, bingung harus menjawab apa.

"Aku minta maaf kalau sudah membuat hidupmu bagai di neraka. Sungguh aku tidak berencana menyiksamu seperti itu. Kau mungkin ingin bebas dan menemukan cinta sejatimu di luar sana, dan itu tidak akan terjadi jika kau masih terikat sebagai isteriku." Kyuhyun mendesah, "Aku tidak berhak menghalangi kebahagiaanmu."

Sungmin memejamkan matanya, kepalanya terasa berputar, tak sanggup lagi mendengar.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Kyuhyun tampak cemas melihat Sungmin memejamkan matanya sambil mengerutkan dahi.

"Aku hanya sedikit pusing." Jawab Sungmin pelan. Pusing dan patah hati, pastinya.

Kyuhyun mengangkat bahunya dan beranjak pergi,

"Yah.. istirahatlah, kita bicarakan nanti jika kondisimu sudah lebih baik. jIka kau membutuhkan sesuatu, aku ada di ruang kerjaku." Lelaki itu beranjak dan meninggalkan ruangan.

.

.

.

Sungmin sepertinya sudah tertidur lama, karena merasa lemas ketika terbangun. Suasana rumah sunyi senyap, dengan pelan dia beranjak bangun dari ranjang dan melangkah keluar.

Rumah tampak lengang, tidak ada siapapun di sana. Para pelayan mungkin sedang sibuk di dapur. Dan Kyuhyun... mungkin ada di ruangan kerjanya.

Sungmin melangkah menuruni tangga dengan pelan, kemudian tertegun ketika berada di ruang tamu dan menatap ke luar jendela. Ada mobil warna merah cerah yang diparkir di halaman. Apakah Kyuhyun sedang menerima tamu?

Sungmin melangkah penuh ingin tahu ke ruang kerja Kyuhyun, terdengar suara percakapan samar-samar di sana. Pintu ruang kerja tidak tertutup sepenuhnya sehingga suara di dalam masih bisa keluar. Itu suara perempuan... suara Heechul!

Oh Ya ampun! Bahkan perempuan itu masih mengejar kemari, di rumah Kyuhyun. Saat dia ada di rumah! Sungguh keterlaluan!

Tetapi kemudian, percakapan yang terdengar olehnya membuatnya tertegun.

.

.

.

"Apakah tujuanmu pada akhirnya tercapai?" Itu suara Heechul dengan ciri khas genit dan bercampur logat kebarat-baratannya.

"Tidak. Belum. Dan aku masih membutuhkan bantuanmu." Itu suara Kyuhyun, terdengar tegas dan dingin.

"Ah, Kyuhyun yang keras hati ternyata masih membutuhkan bantuanku." Heechul terdengar terkekeh geli, lalu suaranya merendah sensual,

"Seperti malam itu, ketika kau menyusuhku menyusul ke cottage tempatmu berada, tepat setelah kau bertengkar dengan Sungmin... Ternyata aku masih berguna juga untuk menyenangkanmu."

Kyuhyun yang menyuruh Heechul menyusul ke cottage itu? Jadi bukan Heechul yang menyusul dengan inisiatifnya sendiri karena obsesinya terhadap Kyuhyun?

Wajah Sungmin memucat.

Astaga, betapa keterlaluannya Kyuhyu. Pada satu titik dia merayu Sungmin karena terdorong nafsu di atas ranjang, dan ketika Sungmin menolaknya, dengan mudahnya Kyuhyun memanggil perempuan lain untuk memuaskan nafsunya!

.

.

.

TBC dulu..

Seperti biasa.. maaf kalo typo bertebaran dimana-mana /_\

Ekhem ekhem.. bentar lagi ff ini bakal end loh. Oh terus kenapa? Gak ada, Cuma pen bilang aja-_-

Udah baca ff di akun ini yang judulnya 'Your Hero' belum? Itu aku ngeremake "Unforgiven Hero" karya Santhy Agatha.

Nah, aku kan udah ngepublish sinopsisnya bulan Agustus kemarin, rencananya aku bakal ngepublish chap satunya pas ff ini end.

Dan kemarin.. sesuatu telah mengejutkanku... ternyata ada author lain yang ngeremake novel itu juga.. hiks T^T aku bingung.. padahal aku udah ngetk chap satu. Tapi author lain udah ngepublish sampai chap dua T^T

Padahal aku duluan yang pen ngeremake 'Unforgiven Hero' itu T^T. Dan aku juga yang duluan ngepublish sinopsisnya T^T

Aku bingung.. aduh T^T

Bantu aku coba.. kasih saran.. hiks hiks T^T


	12. Chapter 12

**Sebuah remake cerita yang berjudul "Perjanjian Hati" karya Santhy Agatha**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer**: cerita, alur, dan plot semuanya adalah milik Santhy Agatha. Saya hanya mengubah sedikit. Sisanya real hasil pemikiran Santhy Agatha.

* * *

Now Playing: Super Junior K.R.Y: Loving You|EunHae: Love That I Need|F(x): Love Hate|

* * *

Maaf..

Aku sudah terlambat..

Aku akan tetap mengatakannya..

Aku mencintaimu.

.

.

.

Sungmin mungkin telah salah menilai Kyuhyun, lelaki ini bermoral bejat, dia tidak seharusnya mencintai Kyuhyun!

"Sungmin?" suara Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin yang berdiri terpaku di pintu terlonjak dari lamunannya, "Sudah sejak kapan kau ada di situ?"

Suara Sungmin bergetar karena emosi,

"Sudah sejak aku mendengar betapa tidak bermoralnya dirimu!" Ditatapnya Kyuhyun yang terpaku dengan tatapan cemas dan Heechul yang memandangnya dengan senyuman aneh berganti-ganti,

"Aku menginginkan perceraian. Segera." Air mata mulai membuat matanya terasa panas. Tidak! Kyuhyun tidak boleh melihatnya menangis!

Dengan segera, dia membalikkan badan, hendak meninggalkan tempat itu. Tetapi Kyuhyun bergerak cepat dan meraih tangannya, menahannya dengan keras.

"Tunggu dulu!" serunya marah, "Kau salah paham! Biar aku jelaskan."

"Menjelaskan apa?" Kali ini Sungmin tidak bisa menahan air matanya,

"Aku mendengar sendiri, ternyata kau yang menyuruh Heechul menyusulmu ke pantai itu. Bukan Heechul yang mengejarmu! Aku jijik kepadamu Kyuhyun! Aku tidak menyangka kau tidak bisa menahan nafsumu, padahal status kita masih suami isteri. Setidaknya kau harus menghormatiku, meskipun pernikahan ini hanya sandiwara!", Sungmin berteriak tidak peduli ada Heechul di sana, mendengar semuanya. Toh pernikahan ini akan berakhir bukan?

"Kau salah paham! Aku tidak menyuruh Heechul menyusul untuk menidurinya!", Kyuhyun berseru setengah emosi, "Aku menyuruhnya untuk membantuku! Untuk membuatmu cemburu!"

Hening..

Apa?

Apa yang Kyuhyun ucapkan tadi?

Sungmin tertegun. Pernyataan terakhir Kyuhyun.. apakah dia tidak salah dengar? Kyuhyun meminta Heechul membantu membuatnya cemburu? Kenapa Kyuhyun melakukannya? Ditatapnya Heechul yang melihat pertengkaran mereka sambil mengangkat alis dan senyum menghiasi bibirnya yang berlipstick pink peach itu.

"Wah..wah, sepertinya ini pertengkaran pribadi suami isteri, dan aku tidak berhak ikut campur." Heechul meraih tasnya yang tergeletak di meja,

"Seharusnya kau berbangga hati Sungmin, seorang Cho Kyuhyun, yang tidak pernah peduli pada seorang yeoja, sampai memohon bantuanku, hanya untuk membuatmu cemburu." Heechul mengedipkan sebelah matanya sebelum melangkah pergi,

"Dulu aku dan Kyuhyun memang kekasih, tetapi sekarang tidak lagi. Kami hanya bersahabat, aku sudah menikah secara rahasia dengan kekasih sejatiku, bahkan Kyuhyun yang menjadi saksi pernikahan kami. Aku berhutang kepada Kyuhyun, karena itulah aku setuju untuk membantunya."

Heechul lalu melempar senyum kepada Kyuhyun,

"Sepertinya sampai di sini aku bisa membantumu, Kyuhyun jagi. Semoga kau bisa membereskan masalah rumah tanggamu dengan baik dan berujung bahagia." lalu perempuan itu melangkah pergi meninggalkan ruangan.

.

.

.

Sungmin tertegun, menatap kepergian Heechul, lalu berbalik menatap Kyuhyun dengan marah, dihempaskannya tangan Kyuhyun yang masih menahan tangannya, kali ini Kyuhyun menyerah dan melepaskannya. Mereka berdiri berhadap-hadapan di depan ruang kerja Kyuhyun.

"Apa maksud semua ini?"

Kyuhyun mengacak rambutnya frustrasi, lalu melangkah memasuki ruangan kerjanya, "Duduklah, dan aku akan menjelaskan semuanya."

Tanpa suara Sungmin mengikuti Kyuhyun dan duduk di sofa ruang kerja itu, di depan Kyuhyun.

"Jelaskan padaku." gumam Sungmin dengan suara bergetar ketika Kyuhyun tetap tidak bersuara.

Lelaki itu memejamkan matanya, lalu menghembuskan nafasnya.

"Seperti yang aku katakan tadi, aku meminta bantuan Heechul untuk membuatmu cemburu."

"Kenapa?" sela Sungmin cepat.

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin dengan tajam, "Karena aku ingin kau cemburu kepadaku."

"Lalu apa tujuanmu? Apakah untuk memuaskan ego lelakimu ketika isterimu cemburu kepadamu?" gumam Sungmin jengkel. Sialan! semua ini direncanakan dan dia terpancing dengan mudahnya.

Mungkin Kyuhyun dan Heechul menertawakan sikapnya diam-diam di belakangnya. Pemikiran itu membuat hatinya terasa sakit.

"Ya Tuhan.. Min, kenapa kau selalu berpikiran buruk kepadamu?" gumam Kyuhyun marah, "Aku ingin kau cemburu kepadaku karena aku mencintaimu.

Kali ini Sungmin benar-benar ternganga, itu tadi.. Apakah itu pengakuan cinta Kyuhyun kepadanya?

Kyuhyun melirik Sungmin yang terpaku, lalu tersenyum kecut.

"Yah, semua karena aku mencintaimu, mau dibilang bagaimana lagi. Kau mungkin tidak percaya. Tetapi aku sudah menyimpan perasaan kepadamu sejak di pesta itu, ketika aku melihatmu pertama kali, berdiri dengan cantiknya di sana sendirian. Lalu dengan angkuhnya menolak rayuanku. Aku menyelidiki masa lalumu lebih karena aku ingin tahu tentangmu, bukan karena kau adalah Noona dari Sungjin. Dan aku semakin mencintaimu ketika tahu kisahmu, masa lalumu bersama Choi Siwon yang berengsek, segalanya..." Kyuhyun mendesah frustrasi,

"Kau mungkin tidak akan percaya, tetapi bahkan aku menawarkan perjanjian sandiwara gila itu lebih karena aku terdorong oleh perasaanku, daripada akal sehatku."

Ketika Sungmin tetap tidak berkata-kata, Kyuhyun melanjutkan.

"Seiring berjalannya waktu perasaanku semakin dalam. Pernikahan ini adalah saat paling membahagiakan dalam hidupku. Ketika aku bangun di pagi hari dan menyadari kau sedang bergelung mencari kehangatan di tubuhku, ketika aku bergegas pulang dari kantor karena tidak sabar bertemu denganmu. Ketika aku menatapmu dan bergumam dalam hati, memanggilmu sebagai isteriku. Aku merasa terlalu bahagia, sehingga menyimpan harapan konyol bahwa pernikahan ini akan berlangsung selamanya."

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin lekat-lekat, matanya tampak sedih,"Tetapi aku tidak bisa membacamu. Aku tidak bisa menebak perasaanmu, karena itulah aku meminta Heechul membantuku, untuk melihat apakah kau cemburu kepadaku." Kyuhyun mendesah,

"Cara kau memarahi Heechul di makam itu membuatku bahagia luar biasa, kau dengan gigih mempertahankanku. Karena itulah malam itu aku berharap lebih, terlalu percaya diri, aku memutuskan untuk merayumu..." Kyuhyun mengerjapkan matanya,

"Tetapi kau tahu hasilnya seperti apa bukan? Bukannya merayumu, aku malah menunjukkan kepadamu bahwa aku hanyalah bajingan yang menyimpan nafsu tak bermoral kepadamu."

Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya, tetapi tak bisa berkata-kata.

"Malam itu aku begitu marah." gumam Kyuhyun,

"Aku ingin membuatmu menunjukkan bahwa kau juga menyimpan perasaan yang sama kepadaku. Dalam kemarahanku aku menelepon Heechul, untuk menyusul ke pantai, untuk memancing cemburumu lagi. Mungkin dengan kehadiran Heechul kau bisa menyadari bahwa kau sebenarnya juga tertarik kepadaku." Kyuhyun tertawa pahit, menertawakan dirinya sendiri,

"Pada akhirnya kau malah mengatakan kepadaku bahwa pernikahan kita bagaikan di neraka untukmu. Dan kemudian aku malahan membuatmu celaka... Oh astaga padahal yang kuinginkan hanyalah mengetahui perasanmu kepadaku. Aku akan sangat senang kalau kau juga mencintaiku, tetapi kalau kau belum mencintaikupun aku bertekad akan membuatmu mencintaiku.

"Bukan salahmu jika aku tenggelam..." desah Sungmin cepat.

Kyuhyun mengangkat bahu, "Jangan membelaku, semua salahku. Aku yang memaksamu mencoba berenang di laut, aku berjanji untuk menjagamu tetapi pada akhirnya kau malah tenggelam. Aku tidak ingin membuatmu menderita, karena itulah aku menyerah. Kau akan kuberikan perpisahan yang sangat kau inginkan itu. Tetapi... aku hanya ingin kau tahu, aku mencintaimu Min, dan aku tidak peduli kau membalas cintaku atau tidak. Aku ingin kau tahu, kau memiliki hatiku, bahkan nanti ketika kita sudah bercerai. Seandainyapun kau memberiku kesempatan, aku ingin menunjukkan bahwa aku mencintaimu, lebih dari yang pernah kau tahu."

Mata Sungmin mulai berkaca-kaca. Semua informasi ini terlalu mendadak, sekaligus terlalu membahagiakan.

Sungmin tidak pernah menyangka bahwa Kyuhyun menyimpan perasaan kepadanya. Bahwa lelaki itu memupuk perasaannya pelan-pelan, diam-diam dan semakin dalam selama pernikahan mereka.

"Tetapi aku tidak ingin bercerai." gumam Sungmin pelan.

Kyuhyun mengerutkan keningnya mendengar jawaban Sungmin, "Tetapi kau bilang kau tidak bahagia, karena pernikahan ini seperti di neraka?"

Kyuhyun berdehem, jantungnya berdegup liar. Mungkin Kyuhyun bisa mendengar degupan jantungnya, "Itu semua luapan perasaan kekanak-kanakanku, karena aku cemburu."

"Mwo?" suara Kyuhyun menjadi dalam, dan was-was, "Sungmin, bisakah kau mengulanginya? Aku rasa, pendengaranku kurang baik."

"Aku mengatakan itu karena aku cemburu." kali ini suaranya lebih mantap.

"Dan itu karena...?" Suara Kyuhyun semakin tegang, Sungmin bisa merasakan jantung Kyuhyun berdegup liar, sama sepertinya.

"Karena sepertinya aku juga menyimpan perasaan kepadamu."

"Lee Sungmin!" Kyuhyun berseru, lalu melangkah cepat ke arah Sungmin dan menariknya berdiri menghadapnya, "Katakan sekali lagi! Apa maksudnya itu?"

"Karena aku juga mencintaimu." Kali ini Sungmin tersenyum lebar, "Dan terimakasih kepada Kim Heechul, dia memang membantumu, karena jika dia tidak ada, aku tidak akan menyadari perasaanku."

Kyuhyun berseru pelan, lalu memeluk Sungmin erat-erat.

"Ah. Ya Tuhan.. Lee Sungmin" suara lelaki itu bergetar, "Kau tidak menyadari betapa seringnya aku mencoba membaca hatimu, menebak-nebak apa yang ada di dalam kepala cantikmu itu. Aku tidak pernah merasa begini kepada yeoja lain sebelumnya. Tidak pernah!"

Dengan lembut, Sungmin membalas pelukan Kyuhyun, lelaki itu kini terasa lebih dekat, tanpa penghalang saat mereka sudah saling mengungkapkan perasaan masing-masing.

"Jadi kita harus bagaimana." gumam Sungmin dalam senyuman.

Kyuhyun menatapnya serius. "Tidak ada perceraian. Sudah pasti tidak akan ada!", Kyuhyun menjauhkan tubuhnya sedikit dari Sungmin, lalu mengecup dahi dan pipi Sungmin. Lalu ia juga mengecup bibir Sungmin dengan kecupan ringan yang lembut.

"Suka atau tidak suka kau akan menjadi isteriku selamanya."

Sungmin terkekeh, "Kau sangat arogan, Kyu."

Lelaki itu balas tersenyum, "Aku sudah memilikimu sebagai isteriku, dan akan kupertahankan." Mata Kyuhyun bersinar sensual dan suaranya menjadi parau, "Mungkin sekarang kita bisa membahas masalah malam pertama."

Sungmin memukul lengan Kyuhyun sambil tertawa, "Apakah hal itu tidak jauh-jauh dari otak mesummu selama ini?"

Kyuhyun tertawa, tawanya lepas, tampak bahagia.

"Kau tidak tahu betapa susahnya untukku menahan diri tidak menyentuhmu di ranjang itu. Setiap pagi aku bangun dengan nyeri yang menyiksa. Tetapi saat itu kupikir semua sepadan, karena pada akhirnya aku akan memilikimu."

"Tetapi kau menyerah untuk melepaskanku tadi." Sangkal Sungmin.

"Karena aku mencintaimu, karena aku ingin kau bahagia." Kyuhyun menundukkan kepalanya, lalu mengecup bibir Nessa dengan lembut, "Sekarang setelah aku mengetahui perasaanmu kepadaku, jangan harap kau akan kulepaskan."

Sungmin membalas kecupan Kyuhyun, sejenak mereka hanyut dalam ciuman yang panas, sampai Kyuhyun mengangkat kepalanya dengan napas terengah,

"Aku merencanakan bulan madu di Indonesia dengan suasana romantis, kurasa Bali dan Bunaken menjadi tempat yang cocok. Tetapi sepertinya aku tidak mau menunggu." matanya bersinar penuh pertanyaan, membuat Sungmin terharu sekaligus merasa sangat dihargai.

Ketika Sungmin menganggukkan kepalanya dengan lembut, Kyuhyun meraih Sungmin dan menggendongnya, seolah Sungmin begitu ringan di tangannya,

"Kalau begitu sekarang." gumamnya penuh hasrat, lalu mengangkat isteri yang belum pernah disentuhnya, dan membawanya menaiki tangga menuju kamar.

Sungmin mengalungkan lengannya di leher Kyuhyun dengan bahagia, tak pernah disangkanya pernikahan sandiwara karena perjanjian ini akan berakhir seperti ini.

Berakhir menjadi penyatuan hati, menjadi perjanjian hati, perjanjian cinta.

Sungmin memejamkan matanya, tidak ini bukan akhir. Ini adalah awal segalanya, bisa dibayangkannya dia dan Kyuhyun bergandengan di usia senja, menatap wajah anak cucu mereka dengan bahagia.

Tuhan memang selalu memberikan skenario misterius bagi umatnya. Dulu dia pernah begitu mencintai Siwon hingga merasa tidak mampu mencintai lelaki lain. Tetapi kemudian Tuhan memberikan Kyuhyun untuknya, yang dicintainya dengan begitu saja. Yang juga mencintainya dengan begitu saja.

Dan dia yakin bahwa mereka akan bahagia sampai akhir. Karena mereka saling mencintai, dan hati mereka sudah saling berjanji.

.

.

.

**END**

Hoiii.. udah end nih XD. KyuMin mau bulan madu di Bali sama Bunaken tuh'-')/ ntar nyusul aja biar bisa liat KyuMin XD

Semua juga tau kalo Kyuhyun milik Sungmin. tapi, Sungminnya milik aku:3 /gampar/

Udah end loh ya. Hehehe._. Pen buat sequel tapi ntar malah berasa sinetron-_-

Aku gak tau mau ngetik apa lagi-_-

Special Thanks to: Semua reviewer, readers, dan silent readers atau apapun itu. Makasih udah baca ff remake pertamaku. Mba Santhy Agatha yang udah buat story yang cocok dijadiin KyuMin version:3

Mungkin aku bakalan hiatus selama beberapa minggu. Pengen baca komik/novel yang cocok di remake jadi versi KyuMin:3

Dada:3 /lambai-lambai cantik/


End file.
